


Story of My Life

by klaineanummel



Series: Story of My Life [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Older!Kurt, Underage is not sexual in nature, younger!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: Kurt reflects on the past twelve years of his life, coming to realize that one man in particular has affected him far more than he ever thought he would





	1. Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Klaine Advent Multi Chapter Adventure! This is a fic that I’ve been wanting to write for a long time, so I’m really hoping that I can do justice to the idea of it that I have in my mind. This part is the prologue, and won’t be concluded until the final chapter, as the rest of the story will be told in pseudo-flashback form. I hope you enjoy, and I’ll see you all tomorrow!

**May 8 th, 2024**

Rachel and Cooper’s wedding is absolutely lovely. Not that Kurt had any doubt that it would be, but it’s always nice to see it play out.

They’re currently swaying on the dance floor together, Rachel barely able to wrap her arms around Cooper’s neck. Close to them, Sam is dancing with his three-year-old daughter, the little girl on his feet, continuously trying to spin them around so that Mercedes can see them better from her chair near the dance floor. Mercedes can’t seem to stop smiling while watching them, her hand rubbing gently over her very-pregnant belly. Tina, only three months pregnant, is happily dancing with her wife, Quinn, rubbing their noses together in a far-too-adorable display.

Kurt, meanwhile, is sitting alone at the bar, watching his friends and their spouses have the time of their lives.

He sips his rum and coke, thinking about how he shouldn’t be so bitter. He loves his friends, he really does, and he feels shitty for feeling so frustrated watching them have a good time.

It’s just, well, Kurt thought he would have that by now. True love. He thought that by the time Cooper and Rachel finally got their act together, that he’d be long married, maybe even with a kid, like Sam and Mercedes. He thought that he’d be slow dancing with his husband at Rachel and Cooper’s wedding.

He shouldn’t complain. He has a fantastic job as a senior writer at Vogue, meaning he manages to live comfortably in a one-bedroom apartment in Manhattan, something not a lot of his friends can boast of. He has a close group of friends that he would die for, and that he knows would die for him. His father and step-mother call him three times a week, and are currently planning on moving into a retirement center in New York to be closer to him in their final years. Really, he has a good life.

Still, he misses being in love. He misses having somebody to hold him when he wakes up. He misses kissing someone to say hello, and again to say goodbye. He misses having sex on a regular basis. He misses the feeling of seeing something he just _knows_ his boyfriend will love, and of watching happily as he is proven right.

He just… he misses being in love. It’s the only thing missing from his life, and on days like today, where everybody is celebrating love and how amazing it is, he can’t help but feel that a little bit more than usual.

“Ugh,” a voice says to his side, and he turns to see Blaine hopping onto the bar stool next to him, eyes on the dance floor. “Can you believe how happy everybody is out there? Like, jeez, I get it’s a wedding, but stop rubbing it in us pathetic singles’ faces, right?”

Kurt sighs at the sight of him, heart speeding up a little in his chest.

Pathetic is right. Being with Blaine just makes him feel even worse than before. How sad is it that the only man Kurt can seem to form any romantic attachment to is his best friend’s younger brother?

His feelings for Blaine kind of hit him out of nowhere. He’d spent his entire life hoping that Blaine would get over him, and then six months ago, when Blaine drunkenly called him to inform him that he was so, _so_ , over him, he suddenly felt empty. He felt disappointed. He didn’t _want_ Blaine to be over him.

At first, he thought it was just some form of narcissism manifesting itself, but the next time he saw Blaine, he couldn’t deny it. Something had changed for him. He wasn’t just looking at Blaine, Cooper’s younger brother who had a crush on him. He was look at _Blaine_ , an incredibly attractive twenty-four-year-old, who couldn’t stop making his stomach do flips.

Of course, it would figure that exactly when Blaine got over Kurt, Kurt fell in love with Blaine. _Fate sure is a bitch_.

The worst thing is, he’s pretty sure that the only reason he’s developed these feelings for Blaine is because Blaine is the only single gay man that he knows and can stand to be around.

Kurt shakes his head, taking another sip of his drink. “I’m trying to be happy for them, but my bitterness is winning out,” he admits.

Blaine chuckles. “I let my bitterness win when Kitty caught the bouquet,” he says, shaking his head. “She’s already engaged, she shouldn’t have even participated!”

“Sheesh, she’s engaged, too?” Kurt groans. “Why is everybody I know either married, or getting married, or having babies?”

Blaine shrugs. “That stage of life?”

“Must be,” Kurt says, finishing his drink. “I fucking hate it.”

Blaine stares at him for a few moments, making Kurt’s heart speed up. He chews on his bottom lip for a moment, then asks, “Is it because you miss Elliott?”

Kurt shakes his head instantly and forcefully. “No,” he says. “I mean, yes, I miss having him around, and being his friend, but no.”

“Are you sure?” Blaine asks. “I know that he—”

“Really, I’m sure,” Kurt says. “It’s not about Elliott. It’s just… I felt like I would be there with them by now, you know? I’m thirty, I’m ready. I want to be married.”

“That kind of sounds like it’s about Elliott,” Blaine says skeptically. “Are you regretting breaking up with him?”

“No,” Kurt says, as emphatically as he can. “Look, Elliott and I… it wasn’t right. I knew the second he got down on one knee. I don’t regret breaking up with him, outside of the fact that it lost me one of my closest friends.” He looks back out to the couples on the dance floor, sighing heavily. “I just want to be in love, and happy, with the man that I plan on marrying. Is that too much to ask?”

He looks back at Blaine, who is sucking on the inside of his cheek. He lifts his eyes to meet Kurt’s stare, then says the last thing Kurt expected him to say.

“It’s been ten years.”

Kurt’s heart skips a beat, then another. He feels like he can’t breathe. “What?”

“I don’t know if you remember, but it’s been ten years,” Blaine turns so that he’s facing Kurt completely.

Of course Kurt remembers. It’s been all he’s been able to think about for the past six months. But Blaine… Blaine is supposed to be over him. Blaine _told_ him he was over him.

If he’s saying this now, though, maybe he isn’t. What other reason would he have to bring up Kurt’s promise from ten years ago?

Blaine stares Kurt down, almost unblinking, and Kurt swallows the dryness that has taken over his throat.

This feels like a giant ‘fuck you’ from the universe. Giving Kurt the possibility to actually and truly break Blaine’s heart. After all, what if he tells Blaine that he reciprocates his feelings, only to date him for a week and realize that he didn’t like him that way at all, he just liked the idea of him? He couldn’t bear it. He’s already hurt Blaine so much over the past twelve years.

But if his feelings for Blaine are genuine…

“I’m sorry,” Blaine says, clearly tired of Kurt’s silence. “I told you I was over you, and now I’m bringing this up…” he takes a deep breath, then says, “I get it. This, you and me, it’s never going to happen. I’m really sorry that I keep coming back to it when I know it makes you so uncomfortable.” He smiles, though it looks anything but happy. “I guess I’ll always be Cooper’s dorky younger brother in your eyes, huh?”

A myriad of memories hit Kurt at once, screaming at him that no, that’s not true and it’s _never_ been true. Even when Blaine was thirteen, he was never just Cooper’s younger brother. Kurt’s never once in his life thought of him like that.

Blaine hops back off the barstool and Kurt watches him go, frozen on the spot, twelve years worth of memories flying through his mind, begging him for once not to let Blaine walk away.


	2. Bucket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashbacks officially start! I forgot to mention in the first part, but I will be including warnings as the fic goes along (there will be a few in the future, though nothing too serious), as I don't want to spoil anything (and also don't want to commit too much to something, since fics like this sometimes get away from me). I will say, though, that this fic will hopefully include twenty-two snapshots of moments in Kurt's life from age eighteen to age thirty. He is not always single during these snapshots, and neither is Blaine, so if reading about Kurt and Blaine being in relationships with and having sex with people other than each other bothers you, then this is your warning! Both of those things will definitely be happening in this story. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please excuse the terrible attempt to include today's prompt in this chapter!

**September 3 rd, 2012**

“Honestly, it’s not as bad as I thought it would be,” Kurt says to Mercedes, phone tucked between his shoulder and ear, two boxes balanced in his arms. “I mean, it’s no Manhattan loft, but…”

“Stop,” she says, laughing. “You know Sam and I aren’t exactly living the high life, right? Our apartment is a shoe box, and we can barely even afford it.”

Kurt sighs, eyes on the numbers on the doors, keeping his eye out for 514. “I’d still take it over a shared dorm room any day,” he says. “It looks cleaner than I expected, but I’m still pretty sure it’s going to be hell to live here.”

“At least you and your roommate get along, right? Like, he seemed nice during your Facebook chats?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Kurt says, finally spotting his door. It’s halfway open, which Kurt is thankful for, because he does  _not_  want to try and get his new keys out of his pocket now. “I’m here now, actually, so I should probably call you back.”

“Okay, hon,” she says. He pushes the door open the rest of the way with his hip, entering sideways. “Good luck! Text me later so we can schedule the best time to hang out.”

“You got it,” he says, turning so he’s facing the room completely. Instantly, he frowns.

There’s a boy sitting on one of the beds. A literal boy, who can’t be older than ten. He’s staring up at Kurt with wide, rounded eyes, cheeks bright red. He’s absolutely tiny, with too much hair gel for someone his age.

He squirms as Kurt stares, fiddling with the hem of his sweater vest.

“You’re not Cooper,” Kurt states. There’s no way he could be. Kurt had seen pictures of Cooper, and this definitely wasn’t Cooper. Cooper was tall, with dark hair and blue eyes, and more importantly, eighteen. Which this kid wasn’t even in the vicinity of.

“I’m not,” the boy says, shakes his head quickly. “I’m his brother. Cooper’s brother. Blaine.”

Kurt nods, walking over to the other bed and setting his boxes there. “Cooper left you here all alone, Blaine?”

Blaine’s cheeks darken further, which is kind of adorable. “He just went to the bathroom,” he says. “Besides, I’m thirteen, I can…” he presses his lips together, stopping himself from continuing. He ducks his head and squeezes his eyes shut.

Okay, definitely adorable.

“Sorry, that probably sounded so condescending,” Kurt says. “It’s not because of your age,” which Kurt has a bit of a hard time believing is  _actually_  thirteen, as the boy looks like a sixth grader, “it’s just, you know, college dorms. Kind of unpredictable.”

“Oh,” Blaine says. “Right, yeah. Well, I mean, it’s fine. He’s only been gone a few minutes, and will probably be back any second.”

As if on cue, Kurt hears a voice behind him saying, “Blainey, the bathrooms here are absolutely disgusting. There was some kind of gunk on the stalls, and a literal bucket catching drips in the middle of the room.”

He turns and sees the young man he’d been speaking to on Facebook for a couple of weeks. Cooper seems to recognize him and grins, stepping forward and extending a hand. “Hi, sorry about that,” he says. “It’s so great to finally meet you in person, Kurt.”

“You as well,” Kurt says, shaking his hand firmly. “And don’t be sorry. I’m glad for the warning.”

Cooper grins. “Cool. Well, hey, I’ll get out of your hair in a second, let you get settled. My mom and step-dad are just getting the car, so we can go get some lunch.”

“No rush,” Kurt says. “You’re not in my way at all.” He glances over at Blaine, who is staring at him with huge eyes. The boy quickly looks away, and Kurt smiles. “Neither is your brother.”

“Oh, yeah, you two meet? He’s the greatest,” Cooper walks over to him, slinging an arm over his shoulders. “He’s been a huge help moving in. He carried all the heavy boxes.”

“Cooper,” the boy grumbles, pushing his brother off him. Kurt smiles at the boy’s clear embarrassment.

Absolutely adorable.

“Well, hey,” Cooper says, ignoring his brother’s grumbling. “If you don’t have too much stuff why don’t you join us for lunch? Unless your parents are here, and you were going to eat with them.”

“They are, and I was, but, I mean, we could all eat together?” Kurt glances at Blaine, who is firmly staring at the ground. He looks back at Cooper and says, “I’m sure my parents would love to meet the family of the man I’m going to be living with for the next year.”

“Cool,” Cooper says. “I’ll text my parents to let them know.”

“Cool,” Kurt grins. “I’m going to go get some more boxes.”

“I can help!” Blaine practically shouts, standing up quickly. He squeezes his eyes shut again for a moment, and then, more calmly, says, “I mean, if you need help.”

Kurt smiles. “I’d love help, Blaine,” he says. “I need as much muscle as I can get. My dad has some heart problems, so he can’t help me as much as he’d like to.”

“Oh, no,” Blaine says, frowning and following Kurt back out the door. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Thank you, Blaine,” Kurt says. “He’ll be okay, though. Just has to take it easy.” He smiles down at the boy. “Good thing you were here, huh? My knight in shining armour.”

Blaine grins at the words, straightening himself up a bit. “Right this way, my liege,” he says, and Kurt laughs, trying to stop Blaine from doing that embarrassed eye-shutting face again.

“Thank you, good knight,” he says, playing along as they head into the stairwell.

As soon as they get back to the main floor, Kurt leads Blaine to where his dad and Carole are parked and just finishing getting all of his stuff out of the car.

“Hey,” Kurt says. “Dad, Carole, this is Blaine. He’s Cooper’s brother, and he’s going to help me move my stuff.”

“Hi, darling,” Carole extends a hand for Blaine to shake. “It’s so kind of you to offer to help, you really didn’t have to.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Blaine grins. “What can I help carry?”

She directs him to a box, while Kurt says, “Oh, by the way, Cooper just asked if we wanted to get lunch with him and his family. He said his parents are coming around with the car soon, so I figured we can just get my stuff upstairs and then go?”

“That sounds wonderful,” Carole replies. “I’d love to get to know this adorable gentleman more,” she grins at Blaine, who is picking up one of Kurt’s lighter boxes. He blushes and ducks his head, though Kurt can see him smiling.

“Sounds good,” comes Burt’s reply. He then tucks his hand into Kurt’s elbow and pulls him aside, saying a quiet, “Be careful with that kid, Kurt.”

“Oh, come on, dad,” Kurt rolls his eyes. “He’s thirteen.”

“Yeah, and he’s got hearts in his eyes,” he says. “Just… don’t hurt him, okay?”

Kurt chuckles. “Dad, come on. He’s my college roommates younger brother. I doubt I’ll even see him again after today.”

“Still,” Burt says. “Don’t hurt him.”

Kurt shakes his head, but smiles as he watches the tiny boy making his way back into the dorm. “I won’t,” he promises.

* * *

Blaine insists on sitting next to Kurt at lunch, and talks to him throughout the entire meal. Kurt absolutely loves it, finding him to be one of the most interesting, precocious thirteen-year-old’s he’s ever met.

Halfway through lunch, his dad catches his eye and raises an eyebrow. Kurt just rolls his eyes at him and goes back to his conversation with Blaine, which Cooper seems to have joined in the brief moment Kurt looked away.

It’s funny. Blaine may be only thirteen, and Kurt may never see him again after this lunch, but Kurt feels a connection with him similar to what he felt the day he first met Mercedes.

It feels like the two of them are meant to be friends.


	3. Collapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part three of my klaineadvent fic, written for today’s prompt “Collapse”, which worked SO perfectly for today’s snippet. 
> 
> Minor warning for Kurt/Chandler in this part. Don’t worry, though, Kurt’s first relationship is a short one ;)
> 
> See you all tomorrow :D and, as always, I hope you enjoy!

**November 24 th, 2012**

Kurt didn’t even bother hiding his excitement when Cooper announced that Blaine was going to fly down to New York to spend Thanksgiving weekend with him. He’d talked to Blaine a couple of times while he and Cooper skyped, and he had to say, his feeling that he and Blaine were meant to be friends was proving quite accurate.

Blaine arrived Thursday in the evening. He was welcomed to New York by taking a trip down to the Spotlight Diner, where Sam worked. “This is like our hang out spot,” Kurt told Blaine as they sat down at their usual booth.

It turned out that Rachel was going to be their waiter that night, and Kurt knew as soon as she walked up that they’d lost Cooper for the night.

Unsurprisingly, Cooper spent the entire evening sighing and watching Rachel twirl around the diner while Kurt entertained his brother.

The next morning Kurt had plans to go to the Museum of Natural History with his boyfriend, Chandler, and asked Blaine and Cooper if they wanted to join them.

“I don’t want to crash your date,” Cooper said, but Blaine instantly jumped in with, “I’d love to go, I’ve never gone!”

Chandler wasn’t too pleased that Kurt had invited Cooper on their date, but he seemed even less pleased that Kurt had invited Blaine.

“Can we even like, hold hands in front of him? Can we kiss?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “He’s thirteen, not two. He knows what being gay means, and he knows that I’m gay, and he knows that you’re my boyfriend. Stop being such a sourpuss.”

Chandler basically pouted his way through the entire visit, which, needless to say, Kurt found less than attractive. They’d only been going out for about a month, after all. He didn’t think they were serious enough to warrant this much upset over a date turning into a group hang.

Blaine, on the other hand, had an absolute blast. He dragged Kurt and Cooper around the museum excitedly, babbling at a hundred miles an hour about everything they saw. Kurt glanced over at Chandler every now and then, and noticed that the more excited Blaine become, the more annoyed Chandler was.

Now, preparing for Thanksgiving dinner, Kurt was starting to get a little tired of Chandler’s attitude.

“I just don’t get it,” Chandler complains as he mashes the potatoes. “Why can’t Cooper and Blaine have their own private Thanksgiving at like, a restaurant or something?”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Because that’s stupid,” he says. “The main reason that Cooper didn’t fly home for Thanksgiving is because of this dinner. This dinner is literally the reason that Blaine came out to visit instead of Cooper going there.”

“But Blaine isn’t even really a part of the group,” Chandler continues, face twisted into an ugly scowl.

Kurt bites his tongue, stopping himself from hissing out _If you weren’t going out with me, then you wouldn’t be either_. “Yeah, but Cooper is, and Blaine is Cooper’s brother, ergo, he is part of the group by default.” He glares at Chandler as Chandler continues to angrily mash potatoes. “What’s your deal with Blaine being here, anyway? Do you not like him, or something?”

“Are you a moron, Kurt?” Chandler snaps, slamming the whisk into the bowl and turning to glare at Kurt. “Like, really, you’re really asking me that?”

“Yes, I am, because you’re being completely irrational. What’s your deal with Blaine?”

“Oh, nothing,” Chandler says, shrugging exaggeratedly. “He’s just trying to steal you away from me, that’s all, but who cares, right? No big deal.”

Kurt scoffs, barely able to believe it. “Are you serious?”

“Do I not look serious?”

“He’s _thirteen_ , Chandler. As in thirteen-years-old.”

“Yeah, I’m aware.”

“So you’re aware that you’re jealous of a thirteen-year-old, then. You’re aware of how ridiculous this is?”

“He has a _massive_ crush on you, Kurt. Are you seriously that blind that you don’t see it? You’re probably the reason he came out here at all.”

Kurt shakes his head. “This is unbelievable. You’re actually jealous of my best friend’s thirteen-year-old brother. Who is _thirteen_.”

“He’s—”

“It doesn’t matter, Chandler, he’s _thirteen_! I don’t know how much clearer I can say this! It doesn’t matter if he has a crush on me or if he doesn’t, because he is thirteen.”

“His age didn’t seem to bother you so much at the museum yesterday when you were ignoring me for him all day.”

“Because he’s my friend who lives in Los Angeles, and who I therefore rarely get to see. Are we seriously arguing about this? You’re actually angry that I want to spend time with Cooper’s brother?”

“Who has a _crush on you_.”

“Who is _thirteen_.”

“You keep saying that, but that doesn’t change the fact—”

“Oh, my god,” Kurt says, throwing his hands in the air. “Look, I’m not going to argue with you about this anymore. We can talk about this later, after you’ve calmed down and realized how absolutely insane this is.”

“Wow, okay,” Chandler shakes his head and goes back to mashing up the potatoes. “Happy fucking Thanksgiving, huh?”

Kurt shakes his head, storming out of the kitchen before he does something he regrets.

He heads into the living room, where he sees everybody staring at him. Even Cooper is staring at him, and Cooper has Rachel sitting beside him, so that’s a massive feat.

Tina, Sam’s other friend from work, who Kurt knows a bit from his time spent at the diner, has her mouth hanging open slightly. Mercedes and Sam keep glancing between Kurt and each other.

Blaine looks like he’d really like the couch to just swallow him whole.

Kurt heads to Blaine immediately, ignoring the rest of his friends. He kneels in front of Blaine, who refuses to look him in the eye.

“Hey,” he says. “I’m sorry you had to hear that.”

Blaine shakes his head. “I’m sorry me being here is making you fight with your boyfriend,” he whispers.

“I’m not,” Kurt says. “He’s being stupid, and I’ll keep fighting with him until he stops being stupid.” Blaine still won’t look at him, so Kurt takes his hand and, quietly, says, “Hey. You’re my friend, okay? I see Chandler every day, but I don’t see you every day. I want to spend time with you, and if he has a problem with that, well, then that’s literally his problem.”

Blaine smiles a little, eyes finally flicking up to meet Kurt’s. “I’m your friend?”

“Duh,” Kurt rolls his eyes teasingly. “Now, come on, no more serious, stupid stuff. It’s our first Thanksgiving in New York!” he says the rest to the entire room, trying to dissipate the weird vibe in the room.

“Actually,” Rachel says, “This is my third Thanksgiving in New York, and Tina’s second, but I appreciate the sentiment.”

“What did you do your past two Thanksgivings?” Cooper asks, and just like that things are back to normal. Cooper is mooning over an entirely oblivious Rachel, Tina and Sam start chatting quietly, and Mercedes stands up, claiming she needs to check on the turkey.

On her way out, though, she puts her hand on Kurt’s shoulder. He stands up and steps closer to her, and she whispers, “That boyfriend of yours knows that if he wasn’t dating you _he_ wouldn’t be here, but Blaine still would, right?”

Kurt snorts. “Apparently not.”

“Well, maybe you should tell him,” she gives him a significant look, and Kurt nods. Then, she goes to the kitchen to do what she originally said she was going to do.

Kurt sits down next to Blaine, drawing him into a conversation on what other New York sites he’d like to see on his next visit down. Blaine instantly starts to talk about the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building, hands moving excitedly as he talks.

A few minutes later, Kurt notices Chandler entering the living room out of the corner of his eye. He glances over and sees his boyfriend glaring at Blaine. Kurt just raises an eyebrow and turns back to his conversation.

The talk he and Chandler have once Thanksgiving is over will _not_ be a fun one.


	4. Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part four of my klaineadvent fic! This one is a little shorter than the past few, and includes a bit of a time jump. Just a blanket statement for the rest of the fic, there is usually going to be several months of a jump between parts. This fic does cover twelve years worth of snapshots after all ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, and see you tomorrow!

**July 19 th, 2013**

When Kurt returns to his room, a cold Coke bottle in hand, he is surprised to see that Blaine is calling him on Skype.

He sits down on his bed, puts his laptop back in his lap, and accepts the call.

“Hey!” he greets, smiling, setting his unopened drink next to him. “This is a surprise.”

Blaine shifts awkwardly on screen, biting his lip. “Am I interrupting something? I saw you were online and…”

“You’re not, I’m just lying around,” Kurt says. He picks up his Coke and shows it to Blaine. “Enjoying summer.”

“Cool,” Blaine nods, then falls into silence.

Kurt watches him for a while, waiting for him to speak. Instead he just keeps shifting around, clearly uncomfortable, and moving his eyes all over his room.

Finally, Kurt asks, “So, did you call for any specific reason, or just to chat?”

“Specific,” Blaine says instantly. He presses his lips together, takes a deep breath, then repeats. “Specific.”

“Okay,” Kurt nods. “What specific reason was it?”

Blaine stares at him on the screen for a few moments. He takes another deep breath, then quietly says, “I’m gay.”

Kurt can’t help him. He grins.

“Oh, honey,” he says, clapping his hands together lightly in excitement. “I’m so happy for you!”

Blaine’s eyebrows shoot up. “That I’m gay?”

“That you’re coming out,” Kurt clarifies. He thinks on it for a second, then adds, “Well, and that you’re gay, too. It’s something to be proud of.”

“It is?”

“Hell yes,” Kurt says, continuing to grin. “It’s a part of you, and an awesome part at that. Welcome to the family, little brother.”

Blaine shakes his head. “Please don’t ever call me that,” his face scrunches up as he says it. His face softens soon, though, and he says, “But thank you. I… I wanted you to be the first to know. You know, officially.”

“You haven’t told Cooper yet?”

Blaine shakes his head. “I wanted to tell you first. I knew you would take it well.”

“Obviously,” Kurt says with a chuckle. “Don’t worry about Cooper, though. It won’t change anything with him.”

“I know,” Blaine says. He rolls his eyes, and says, “Well, I _know_ , but it always hurts to have it confirmed.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Kurt says.

Blaine seems far more comfortable now, relaxed in his chair with an easy smile on his face. “Well, um, thank you. For, you know, being amazing.”

“Always,” Kurt says with a laugh.

“I’ll let you get back to your lying around,” Blaine says, moving as though to turn off the call, but Kurt instantly shakes his head.

“Hey, what’s the rush? I haven’t talked to you since I left New York, and you’re just going to come out and then leave? Tell me about your summer!”

Blaine smiles hesitantly. “Really?”

“Spare no details,” Kurt confirms, picking up his Coke and unscrewing the cap.

Blaine grins and launches into a story about a camp he attended at the beginning of the month. Kurt watches him speak with a smile on his face, occasionally sipping his drink, soaking up as much of Blaine’s natural enthusiasm as he can.


	5. Example

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is coming a day late, oops, but I’m hoping to write chapter 6 soon, so hopefully I’ll be back on track by the end of the day! This chapter is a little longer than the rest and includes what may seem like unnecessary exposition, but trust me, it’s really important for the next part, and for another part in the future. 
> 
> Also, there are WARNINGS for this chapter: angst near the end, and mentions of first time sex in less than ideal circumstances (just a brief mention, but just in case). Oh, and Kurt/Adam, if anybody is worried about that.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your amazing comments, and thank you to the wonderful people behind klaineadvent for running this awesome event! I’m having so much fun both writing this fic and reading/seeing all the amazing stuff being created by others <3

**December 23 rd, 2013**

As if Kurt wasn’t already in the best possible mood, he opens the door to his apartment to find that Christmas had exploded inside. Tinsel, ornaments, and lights cover every single inch of the apartment, including its residents.

Cooper is throwing loose pieces of tinsel onto the tree, much of which is ending up on him. Tina has several ornaments hanging from her sweater, and is busying herself with setting the table. Adam and Blaine are sitting on the couch, each with a crown made of tinsel wrapped around their heads, working on napkin origami. Kurt can’t see Elliott, but he would bet anything that he has some form of Christmas decoration on some unusual part of his body.

He closes the door quietly, almost not wanting to disturb the cozy, domestic scene around him. He knows he won’t be able to stay silent long, the desire to tell his friends about his amazing day ready to burst out of him, but for now he stands back and watches. It’s not often he gets to do that with this particular group of people.

“This is stupid,” Blaine says, scowling and tossing a crumpled-up napkin onto the coffee table in front of him. “I’m never going to get this right.”

“Hey, no,” Adam says, putting a hand on Blaine’s shoulder. He leans forward and picks up the discarded napkin, smoothing out the fabric to rid it of creases. “Here, let me show you.”

Kurt smiles softly as he watches his boyfriend slowly walk through the steps of turning a fabric napkin into a rose for Blaine. It’s such a stark contrast to how his last boyfriend, Chandler, had reacted to the boy, and reminds Kurt yet again how lucky he is to have Adam in his life.

“Just like that,” Adam finishes, holding a beautiful rose-shaped napkin in his palm. “You want to try again?”

Blaine huffs but nods, picking up another napkin. He starts work on it, and Adam watches carefully, only stepping in twice when Blaine makes a mistake.

It only takes about two minutes before Blaine is holding a near-perfect rose napkin in his own hand, grinning widely at his accomplishment.

“There you go, see? I told you you could do it!” Adam grins, patting Blaine on the back. Blaine grins up at him, then looks toward the door and catches sight of Kurt.

“Kurt!” he says happily, standing up and bounding toward him. “Check this out,” he holds the napkin out for Kurt, who smiles down at it.

“That’s amazing, Blaine,” Kurt says, Blaine’s excitement absolutely contagious. “Think you can teach me how to do it?”

Blaine instantly shakes his head, though his smile remains. “No way, Adam’ll have to show you. He’s so cool, he knows how to make all sorts of stuff out of napkins!”

“A hidden talent,” Adam says, walking over to Kurt and greeting him with a light peck on the lips. “Welcome to the Christmas Chaos, darling. How was work?”

“Oh, yeah, how was work?” Blaine asks, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I still can’t believe you work at _Saks_ , Kurt, it must be so awesome. Did you meet anybody famous today?”

Kurt chuckles, finally getting out of his coat. “Actually, I did,” he says, loving the way both Blaine and Adam’s jaws drop. “You know Isabelle Wright?”

Adam’s, “Who?” overlaps with Blaine’s, “Are you serious?!”

Kurt laughs, but nods at Blaine, who turns to Adam and says, “She’s only the editor of Vogue.com and one of the most visionary fashion designers since Gianni Versace!”

“Oh, so a big deal then?” Adam asks, sending Kurt a wink. Blaine shakes his head, as though unable to believe Adam’s words.

“Yes, a big deal! Oh, my god, Kurt, I can’t believe you met her! Tell me all about her, please!”

“Well—” Kurt starts, but is interrupted by Elliott stepping out of the kitchen, a giant ham on a tray in hand.

“Alright, this shit is _done_ ,” he announces. “Give me two minutes to mash the potatoes and we’ll be good to go.”

“We’re still waiting for Kurt,” Tina says, having joined Cooper at the tree.

Elliott frowns, then nods to where Kurt, Adam, and Blaine are standing. “He’s right there, you weirdo.”

“Oh!” Tina turns and blushes a little at the sight of him. “Sorry, Kurt, didn’t even hear you come in.”

Kurt waves her off, then is pulled back into his conversation by Blaine grabbing his hand and pulling him toward him. “Kurt, tell me about Isabelle Wright, I’m literally dying.”

Kurt chuckles, but nods. “Okay, so, she came in looking for a dress that a friend of hers wanted for Christmas. I obviously latched onto her the second I saw her, and was able to identify the dress based on a couple of descriptors she gave me. Apparently, she was impressed by it, because she told me that I should apply for Vogue.com’s summer internship program!”

“Holy shit, Kurt,” Adam says, eyes wide. “Even I know that’s amazing.”

“Amazing doesn’t even cover it,” Blaine says, arms going up in the air. “Kurt, you’re going to work for _Vogue_!”

“I’m going to apply for an internship at Vogue _dot com_ ,” Kurt corrects.

“Yeah, that Isabelle Wright told you to apply for,” Blaine says, shaking his head a little like he can’t believe how cavalier Kurt is being about this. “You’re totally going to work for Vogue.”

Kurt cracks a smile. “We’ll see, okay? It’s still a long way away, and right now I’m more focused on getting Saks to keep me on past the holidays.”

“You’re going to work for Vogue,” Blaine just repeats. “I can’t believe I know someone who is going to work for Vogue.”

“Seriously, babe,” Adam says, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close. “That’s amazing news. I’m so happy for you.”

Kurt feels warm at the praise and tilts his head up slightly, asking for a kiss. Adam complies, fitting their lips together easily.

They separate at the sound of an irritated Cooper clearing his throat. He is suddenly in front of them, with one hand covering Blaine’s eyes. “Could you please stop making out in front of my kid brother? My parents sent him here for some family friendly fun, not to be forced to watch a live porn show.”

Kurt blushes, Adam chuckles, and Blaine lets out a long and whiney, “Cooper,” as he shoves Cooper’s hand away. Blaine glances up at Kurt, then blushes as well, and scurries after Cooper, who is walking back toward the Christmas tree, laughing as he goes.

“Sorry,” Adam whispers. “I know you said we should keep the PDA to a minimum in front of Blaine. I’m just so happy for you.”

Kurt shrugs and lets Adam pull him into a side-hug. “Don’t worry,” he says. “I get it. I was basically begging for you to kiss me,” he slides slightly closer to Adam. “As I always am.”

Adam chuckles again. Kurt glances over to the tree, finding Blaine glancing over at them. The boy ducks his head and quickly turns back to where he’s trying to stop Cooper from burying the tree under tinsel.

“You know, it’s kind of cute,” Adam says quietly, and Kurt looks up to see that he is also looking over at Blaine.

“What is?”

“His crush on you,” he says, nodding in Blaine’s direction.

Kurt blushes again. “It’s harmless,” he says. “He’s just a kid, and I’m the first gay man he ever met. He’ll get over it.”

“Well, until he does, you have to admit that it’s pretty adorable.”

Kurt glances over at Blaine, and sees him sneak another glance at Kurt and Adam. Kurt smiles at him, loving the way Blaine smiles back and then turns back to the tree.

“Okay, yeah,” Kurt admits. “It’s pretty cute.”

*

Since everybody except Tina went home for Thanksgiving this year, they take the opportunity to go around the table and say what they are thankful for, even if this is technically a Christmas Eve’s Eve dinner.

Tina starts with, “I’m thankful that so many of you could stay in town for Christmas, since I basically died of boredom over Thanksgiving. I’m also thankful for Kurt and Cooper, who were willing to room with me this year and saved me from the horrors of living with Rachel and Brody.”

Kurt glances over at Cooper and finds him looking down at his plate, clearly uncomfortable at the mention of Rachel’s live-in boyfriend.

Elliott goes next, saying, “I’m also thankful for Kurt, my first class-friend who turned into an outside-of-class-friend, and who introduced me to all you wonderful people,” he grins. “It’s been an amazing semester, and I just know that next year will be even better.”

Cooper is next, and he clears his throat before saying, “I’m thankful that Elliott is our friend now, because he’s the only one of us who can actually cook.”

Everyone laughs, and Tina chides him with a gentle, “Don’t let Mercedes hear you say that!”

Once they all calm down a little, Adam says, “I’m thankful that you were all willing to have the big dinner today instead of tomorrow or on Christmas, so that I could be included.” He turns to Kurt and smiles at him. “I’m also thankful for Kurt, and for the amazing three months he and I have shared together.”

Kurt smiles shyly. “You’re all going to give me a huge head, thanking me so much,” he says. “I’m thankful for all of you. I’m thankful for Tina and Cooper, for being the most amazing roommates a guy could ask for. I’m thankful for Elliott, for lending me a pen on our first day of class, and for not thinking I was weird when I asked him to get coffee,” Elliott winks at him at that, and Tina laughs. “I’m thankful for Blaine, too, for choosing to spend Christmas with us instead of going on a cruise with his parents,” Blaine blushes next to him. “And, finally, I’m thankful for my amazing boyfriend, Adam, who proves to me every day that not every gay man in New York is either a jealous freak, or just interested in something casual.”

“Here, here,” Elliott says, raising a glass. He winks at Kurt again, and says, “Where’s my Adam, huh?”

Kurt chuckles and says, “Sorry, this one is snatched up.”

They all turn to Blaine, who shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “Um, I’m thankful that you’re all willing to include me in these celebrations. You, uh, always make me feel like I’m part of the group whenever I come visit, so just… yeah.”

“Oh, honey,” Tina coos, reaching across the table and taking Blaine’s hand. “You _are_ part of the group.”

“Of course you are,” Kurt assures. “Always and forever, okay?”

Blaine smiles and nods, cheeks flushing red.

“Okay, well, enough of the sap,” Cooper says, clapping his hands together. “Let’s fucking eat already!”

Everybody agrees loudly, and without further ado, they tuck in.

*

After dinner, Tina and Adam volunteer to do the clean-up, which nobody fights them on. Blaine whispers something in Cooper’s ear, and the brother’s disappear into Cooper’s room. Elliott falls onto the couch, lying with his hands on his stomach, and Kurt joins him, hands coming to his own too-full stomach.

“That was amazing, Elliott,” he says, leaning back. “Like, too amazing. Why aren’t you studying to be a professional chef?”

“Because obviously finance is my passion,” Elliott replies, rolling his eyes. “And unfortunately there is no option to major in finance and minor in cooking, so my hobby of creative writing won out.”

“Well, thank god it did, or we never would have met.”

“What a tragedy that would be,” Elliott says with a chuckle. He glances over to the kitchen, then says, “Adam seems to be taking to Blaine quite well.”

Kurt sighs happily. Elliott is the only person he confided his concerns about Adam and Blaine meeting in, admitting he was nervous that there might be a Chandler repeat situation. “I can’t believe I ever thought he’d act as childish and ridiculous as Chandler,” Kurt says, shaking his head. “I should trust my boyfriend more, huh?”

“You should,” Elliott replies. He raises an eyebrow and, quieter, asks, “Speaking of trusting your boyfriend…”

“Stop,” Kurt says, cheeks heating up. “It’s Christmas, Elliott.”

“Exactly. It’s Christmas. How romantic would that be?”

“I hate you,” Kurt grumbles. “I can’t believe I talk to you about this stuff.”

“Who else would you talk to? Your other plethora of gay friends?” Kurt opens his mouth, but Elliott holds his hand up and says, “Save it. I know the only other gay friend you have is Blaine, and you’re not about to talk to a fourteen-year-old about whether or not you should sleep with your boyfriend.”

Kurt huffs. “Fine, you’re right, but still. I’ve had an amazing day, and I don’t need it brought down by your reminders of what a prude I am.”

“Waiting for the right time doesn’t make you a prude, Kurt,” Elliott says. He raises an eyebrow and then says, “Finding the right person, having it be the right time, and still not doing it? _That_ makes you a prude.”

“Whatever,” Kurt says, blushing. “Maybe I am a prude, so what?” He glances at the kitchen again, then says, “Look, I know I want it to be Adam, I just… it’s not right yet, you know?”

“Kurt, I lost my virginity when I was sixteen in a gas station bathroom. No, I don’t know.”

Kurt stares at him for a second. “Have I ever told you how much that depresses me?”

“Yes, every time I bring it up,” Elliott says. “Look, I promise I’ll stop, I just… I feel like you and Adam have something really good. I don’t want you to hold yourself back.”

“I’m not, I promise,” he says. “And I promise that we can have a more serious talk about this some other time, because right now, I really have to pee.”

Elliott barks out a laugh and calls out, “So sexy, Kurt!” as Kurt hops up and dashes to the bathroom.

Once he’s relieved himself, Kurt washes his hands and then goes to head back for the living room, but stops when he hears Blaine and Cooper’s voices coming from Cooper’s room.

“I’m just saying,” that’s Cooper, “if it’s too hard for you, I can ask them to stop for real.”

“It’s fine, I swear,” that’s Blaine.

“No, it’s not fine. I can see it on your face every time they so much as bump shoulders.”

Blaine groans loudly and says, “I never should have told you about this.”

“No, it’s good, I’m glad you did,” Cooper assures. “Seriously, though, do you need me to tell them to stop?”

“No, Cooper,” Blaine says. “It’s… yeah, it hurts to see the guy I’m pretty sure is my soulmate all over someone else, but—” he stops, and Kurt’s heart clenches in his chest.

Cooper’s voice is so soft, Kurt barely hears it through the door. “Oh, Blaine.”

“Never mind,” Blaine says. “Forget it, forget I said that. Obviously it doesn’t matter, because I’m just a dumb fourteen-year-old, and Adam is like, mature and an _adult_ , so why would he ever want to be with me, right? Just forget it.”

He hears footsteps, so Kurt hurries back to the bathroom, shutting the door as quickly (and quietly) as possible. As soon as the bathroom door is closed he hears Cooper’s bedroom door open, and Cooper call out, “Blaine, come on.” Kurt listens carefully, and then opens the door a few moments later.

Cooper is still standing in front of his door, hands in his hair. “Hey, Cooper,” Kurt says, trying to slow the beating of his heart. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Cooper nods. “Just brother stuff, it’s fine.”

Kurt nods, and the two head back into the living room together, Kurt all too aware of the awkwardness hanging over their heads.

When they get there, Kurt’s eyes instantly find Blaine, who is sitting next to the tree, staring up at it longingly. He turns as though feeling Kurt’s gaze, and smiles softly when he sees it’s Kurt staring. Kurt forces a smile back, heart cracking in his chest.

His father’s words from the first day he met Blaine ring in his ears, warning him not to hurt Blaine. He presses his lips together, trying to forget Blaine telling Cooper that he thinks Kurt is his soulmate.

 _Don’t hurt him_.

Yeah, a little too late for that.


	6. Fraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The klaineadvent word for today once again worked absolutely perfectly with what I had in mind for this chapter. This is a really important chapter, but it also has some major WARNINGS: Blaine attends a Sadie Hawkins dance, and it goes much like how it does in canon. Explicit description of injury post-attack. The underage warning also comes into effect here. I have included a description of what happens in the end notes of the chapter, in case you're concerned about that. Also, Adam/Kurt (remember when I warned that Kurt and Blaine would be having sex with people other than each other? Well...)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, and will see you all tomorrow <3

**April 27 th, 2014**

Kurt’s evening plans had gone entirely off the rails as soon as he’d set eyes on Adam.

He had a _plan_ , dammit. He was going to take Adam out to dinner, then back to Kurt’s apartment for a movie and a glass of wine, and then, when Adam was relaxed and happy, Kurt would casually bring up the subject that, hey, he’s finally ready to have sex now.

Instead, Adam showed up to pick him up, a giant bouquet of roses in hand, and a sweet, “Happy seven-month anniversary!”

Kurt hadn’t even realized it was their seven-month anniversary.

He took the flowers from Adam, kissed him right there and then, and all of his plans went right out the window. Screw it, he didn’t need dinner and a movie to break the news that he was ready to his boyfriend. He could break the news to him right now, by dragging him to his bedroom and having sex with him.

Which was exactly what Kurt did.

It was sweet, and slow, and Adam asked, “Are you sure?” just enough times to be thoughtful, but not so many times that it became obnoxious.

It was perfect.

“I had a plan, you know,” Kurt admits when they’re done, head pillowed on Adam’s chest.

“A plan?” Adam asks, running his hands through Kurt’s hair.

“Yeah. I was going to wine and dine you, and then we would relax with a movie, and then when that was all done I was going to casually tell you that I was ready to move forward intimately.” He sighs. “And then you showed up with those stupid flowers and remembering that we’d been dating seven months, and, well, bye-bye plan.”

Adam laughs a little. “I think I liked it better this way.”

Kurt looks up at him, smiling happily. “I did, too.”

Adam leans down to kiss him, and Kurt reciprocates happily.

They continue trading languid kisses, until the door to Kurt’s bedroom bursts open.

He jumps away from Adam in surprise, grabbing his blanket and pulling it up to his chest. “Cooper, oh my god, don’t you know how to knock?!”

Cooper stands in the doorway, cellphone clutched in his hand, staring right through both Kurt and Adam. “Blaine was attacked.”

Kurt’s heart stops. He sits up further, eyes widening. “What?”

“Some… some assholes at his school thought that Blaine attending the Sadie Hawkins dance with his friend Jeremiah was _too much_ , and so they beat the crap out of them,” Cooper’s entire face is pale, but his words are angrier than anything Kurt has ever heard from him. “He’s in the hospital right now. My plane leaves in three hours.”

Before Kurt can even think about it, he says, “I’m coming, too.”

“What, Kurt, no, you don’t – oh, what the _shit_ , Kurt?!” Cooper turns away when Kurt hops out of bed, running to his dresser. “Really, my brother is in the hospital and you’re showing me your dick?”

“Jesus, Cooper, it doesn’t _matter_ ,” he says, pulling his underwear on, and then some jeans. “Were there seats left on the flight you booked?”

“Looked like a few,” Cooper says, still looking away from him. “Kurt, you don’t have to come.”

“Yes, I do,” Kurt insists, pulling on a shirt. He walks back to his bed, kisses a confused looking Adam, and says, “You can stay here if you want, just let Tina know before she has a heart attack when she sees you.”

“Babe, slow down,” Adam tries to grab Kurt’s hand, but he’s already pulling open his closet doors and pulling out one of the suitcases he’d stored overhead.

“We’ll head to the airport in twenty minutes, Cooper,” Kurt says, setting the suitcase on the floor, and haphazardly throwing clothes in it.

Cooper walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his middle, resting his face against Kurt’s back.

“Thank you,” he whispers.

Kurt brings a hand up to where Cooper’s hands are interlaced on his chest and squeezes tightly. They stay like that for a moment, until Kurt says, “Go pack, we have a plane to catch.”

Cooper squeezes his entire body closer to Kurt’s for a moment, then goes to do what Kurt told him.

Kurt finishes shoving his clothes into his suitcase in five minutes, and turns back to Adam, who still looks incredibly confused.

“Tell Elliott that I’m sorry, but I can’t get coffee tomorrow after all,” he tells Adam. “Oh, and I’m supposed to be meeting Quinn to work on our Dual Author assignment on Sunday. I’ll text her to let her know, but if you see her –”

“Kurt,” Adam reaches out and puts a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. The touch instantly returns the calm to Kurt’s body. He exhales sharply, after which Adam continues, “Blaine will be okay. He’s in the hospital, which means he’s getting help. Everything will be fine. Just breathe.”

Kurt sighs, then brings a hand up to cup Adam’s cheek. “I’m sorry. I know this probably isn’t what you imagined would happen after we… Hell, I didn’t think this would happen, but—”

“It’s okay,” Adam promises. “Blaine is more important right now. Go to him.”

Kurt nods, tears springing to his eyes at the thought of Blaine lying in a hospital bed, all because some idiots thought he shouldn’t go to a dance with a boy.

“You’re the best,” Kurt says, kissing Adam lightly on the lips. “I’ll text you when we leave, and when we land, okay?”

“Okay,” Adam nods, and Kurt runs out of the room, needing to grab a couple of things from the bathroom before he and Cooper head out.

*

The flight to Los Angeles is tense. Kurt is already anticipating his father’s angry phone call when he sees the charge on the emergency credit card, but right now he can’t think about that. All he can think about is Blaine, and how he won’t rest easy until he actually sees that he’s okay.

Cooper’s mother picks them up from the airport, informing them that Blaine’s father couldn’t bear to leave his side. The entire car ride to the hospital is spent in silence, the only sound being that of Cooper quietly crying in the passenger seat.

When they arrive, Cooper’s mother turns to them both and says, “I just want you to know, he looks a lot worse than he actually is. Most of his injuries are external, but he did have a bit of internal bleeding, and he has a pretty major concussion. Just… so you’re aware.”

Kurt nods, breath stuck in his throat. They exit the car quietly, and follow Pam Anderson into the hospital.

She informs them as they walk that visiting hours are technically over, but since Blaine only just got admitted from emergency, the hospital is making an exception for them. “He can only see one person at a time, though,” she says.

Kurt nods, and when they reach Blaine’s room, puts his hand gently on Cooper’s shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze, and then takes a step back.

Pam knocks on the door, and Blaine’s father, John-Mark, peeks out almost instantly. “Cooper,” he breathes, then rushes toward his step-son, pulling him into a tight hug. Cooper hugs him back, tears once again running down his face.

The hug for a few moments longer, and then John-Mark steps back. Kurt can see that he has tears in his eyes.

“He’s awake now,” he tells Cooper. “He’s been asking about you.”

“God,” Cooper says, wiping away a tear. “Right, okay. Um, Kurt, I’ll—”

“Take your time,” Kurt says, putting his hands up. “He’s your brother, Coop.”

Cooper nods, then swallows thickly and heads into the room.

Kurt rests against the wall, and is instantly joined by Cooper and Blaine’s parents.

“Thank you so much for coming,” Blaine’s father says. He reaches down and takes Kurt’s hand in his own, surprising Kurt. He looks down at their joined hands, and for some reason the sight of his pale skin against John-Mark’s darker tone makes him want to cry. “It’ll mean so much to Blaine to see you.”

“Yes, and of course, we’ll reimburse you whatever you paid for your ticket,” Pam says, taking Kurt’s other hand.

“No, no,” Kurt says, shaking his head. “I came here selfishly. I… I wouldn’t have been able to function until I saw Blaine myself. I didn’t—”

“That’s not selfish in the slightest,” Pam says. “Besides, you’ve done so much for Blaine. I don’t know if you know how much your friendship means to him.”

“Probably about as much as it means to me,” Kurt says, smiling through the tears pooling in his eyes. “He’s an incredible boy. I’m so… I can’t believe anybody would want to do this to him.”

“The world is cruel,” John-Mark whispers.

“Yeah,” Kurt agrees, not knowing what else to say.

They fall into silence, and soon enough all three have slid down to the floor. Pam is resting with her head on Kurt’s shoulder, and John-Mark keeps staring at Blaine’s room’s door, as though it will magically fix all of his problems.

Finally, after at least a half hour, the door opens and Cooper emerges. His eyes are red rimmed, and he sniffs as he says, “Kurt, he, uh. He really wants to see you.”

Kurt nods and carefully extracts himself from between the Anderson’s, standing up and heading into the room.

It takes everything he has not to burst into tears as soon as he walks in. Blaine looks absolutely tiny in the hospital bed. Kurt covers his mouth with his hand as his eyes take Blaine in.

His entire face is bruised or cut. His left eye is practically swollen shut, and his bottom lip is just as swollen, with a large gash down the middle.

“Oh, Blaine,” Kurt says, tears welling in his eyes.

“Kurt,” the boy croaks, and Kurt hurries to his bedside, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. “I can’t believe you’re here,” he whispers as Kurt takes his hand.

“Of course I’m here,” Kurt says, squeezing his hand tightly between his own. “Where else would I be?” Blaine tries to smile, but winces. Kurt shakes his head and quickly says, “Don’t. Don’t do anything, okay?”

“Sorry, can’t help it,” Blaine says. “Whenever you’re around I can’t help but smile.”

Kurt smiles at that, though tears still roll down his cheeks. “Me, too,” he says, sniffling. “Blaine I can’t… I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry that this happened to you.”

“Not your fault,” he whispers.

“I know, but still,” he wipes away a tear. “I’m sorry. Nobody should ever have to go through this, especially not someone as amazing as you.”

Blaine is quiet for a moment, then starts to shift, clearly trying to sit up straighter.

“No, don’t move.”

“I have to—”

“Okay, here,” Kurt leans in and moves Blaine as gently as he can, bringing the boy into an upright position. “There,” he says, smiling, face mere inches from Blaine’s.

“I think you’re amazing, too,” Blaine says, and then, before Kurt even realizes what is happening, he leans in and presses his lips to Kurt’s.

Kurt’s eyes widen, and he instantly steps back, heart hammering in his chest. Blaine is staring at him with wide eyes as well. He brings his hands up to his split lip, and Kurt hates that he now knows what that split lip feels like.

“Blaine…” he starts, shaking his head. He sighs, then pulls one of the chairs at the side of the room up to Blaine’s bed. He takes Blaine’s hand in his own again, then looks up at the boy, who is steadily avoiding his gaze. “Blaine,” he repeats.

“I love you,” Blaine says quietly.

Kurt can’t help it. He lets out a sob. “Oh, god,” he cries, his free hand coming up to cover his eyes. “Blaine, I just…”

“I know,” Blaine whispers. “You don’t love me back.”

“Listen to me, Blaine,” Kurt says, sniffing hard, trying to hold back his sobs. “I know this hurts, and I – I hate that we’re having this conversation here, but you need to listen. You may not understand it right now, but one day you will realize how absolutely wrong it would be if I loved you back.”

“Because I’m Cooper’s brother?”

“Because you’re _fourteen_ , Blaine.”

“I’ll be fifteen at the end of May,” the boy tries, but Kurt shakes his head.

“And I just turned twenty in March,” Kurt says, squeezing the boy’s hand. “I can’t… I’m sorry, Blaine, but I can’t.”

“Do you, um. Do you think you ever could?”

Kurt stares into Blaine’s good eye, heart absolutely breaking at the vulnerability there.

He sniffs again, then says, “I’ll tell you what.” He puts his other hand on top of Blaine’s as well, and says, “If in ten years we’re both single, we’ll give it a shot.” He blinks, causing more tears to fall down his face. “Does that sound okay?”

Blaine is smiling as widely as he can through his injuries. His split lip starts to bleed again, but Blaine doesn’t seem to notice. “It sounds perfect,” he says, squeezing Kurt’s hand. Kurt brings his hands cupping Blaine’s up to his face, pressing them against his forehead, and once again bursts into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaine, who is fourteen going on fifteen, kisses Kurt, who is twenty. Kurt instantly stops the kiss.


	7. Genuine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to day seven of my klaineadvent fic, written for today’s prompt, Genuine. I... don’t think that I filled the prompt very well. It’s like... a bit of a stretch. Oops?
> 
> WARNINGS: Kurt/Sebastian (sorry to those of you who liked Adam!), some Blaine pining related angst at the end.
> 
> Oh, I keep forgetting to mention this, but please make sure you are keeping an eye on the dates for each part. It’ll help with situating when this is happening. I’m hoping to make a timeline soon that’ll state everybody’s birthdays and what ages they are at which points in the story. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, and see you tomorrow!

**October 15 th-16th, 2014**

“This is so pathetic.”

“Tell me about it. They’ve just been sitting there for _days_.”

“It’s really sad.”

“I’m glad you called me over, this is really something else.”

“They aren’t even eating ice cream or crying, they just… sit there.”

“I think Rachel has gone completely catatonic at this point. Hold on, let me check something.”

A flash goes off, and Kurt can’t ignore his friends any more. “Can you three fuck off, please?” he asks, turning to Cooper, Tina, and Elliott, aiming his dirtiest glare at them.

“He lives!” Tina cheers.

“Hard not to when you three won’t stop nattering over there about how pathetic Rachel and I are.”

Elliott is the one who comes close, sitting on the edge of the coffee table and leaning forward. “Kurt, you know I love you, but you have to admit, this _is_ getting kind of pathetic.”

“I will admit no such thing,” Kurt says, crossing his arms over his chest and pulling his legs up onto the couch with him, trying to get away from his friend.

“Come on, Kurt. It’s Friday night and you two are sitting in your sweatpants, staring at literally nothing, like zombies.”

“We’re heartbroken, and misery loves company.”

“Please,” Elliott rolls his eyes, causing Kurt to scowl. “Adam left almost two months ago, so you have no excuse, and Rachel,” he turns to her, and Kurt looks too, finding his friend still staring vacantly ahead. “You already knew that Brody was a douchebag, so these two weeks of moping is really over the top and unnecessary.”

“Brody _was_ a douchebag,” Cooper chimes in, and Kurt sees Tina elbow him.

“Listen, I can mope as long as I want,” Kurt huffs. “Adam was the love of my life, and he barely gave me any warning before jetting off to England to fulfill his dreams of leaving his boyfriend in the dust.”

“He was not the love of your life, come on, Kurt,” Tina says, coming forward and sitting next to Elliott. “Yeah, he was your first serious boyfriend, and he was a great one, but love of your life?”

“He may have been,” Kurt says, turning away from them as much as he can. “I guess we’ll never know, since apparently going back to England was more important than making things work with me.”

“That’s not fair, Kurt,” Elliott butts in. “He got a role on the West End. Granted, it was ensemble, but still. That’s basically like getting a role on Broadway.”

“Fine, but he could have told me about it beforehand. He could have told me he was auditioning, so that I would have some warning, and he could have asked me if I wanted to try long distance instead of just _abandoning_ me.”

“I know, Kurt. You know how I know? Because you’ve been a broken record about this for almost two months now. It’s time to get off the couch, get out of the sweatpants, and move on.”

Kurt scowls. “You’re a terrible motivational speaker, Tina.”

“No,” Rachel suddenly speaks up, making everybody turn to her. “No, she’s right.”

“What?” Kurt stares at her with narrowed, suspicious eyes.

“She’s right. So is Elliott. Adam left a while ago, and I already knew Brody wasn’t good for me. We’re wasting our time, and dragging everybody down with us. It’s time to move on.”

Kurt stares at her for a few moments, and she stares right back. Her eyes are filled with more emotion than he’s seen since she showed up at their apartment two weeks ago with a bag and the words, “He cheated,” on her lips.

“We should go out,” she continues when nobody else speaks.

“Go out?!” Kurt practically shrieks as Tina pumps her fist and says, “Now you’re talking!”

“Yes, Kurt,” Rachel says. “We should go out. It’s Friday, we’re all single, and we deserve to have some fun. Let’s go dancing.”

Elliott and Cooper hoot in agreement, and Tina claps her hands, excited. Kurt stares at Rachel for a few more second, then sighs.

“Fine,” he says. “But I’m not having any fun.”

“Then you’ll miss out,” Tina says, cackling. “I’ll call Sam and Mercedes and let them know.”

“I’ll call Quinn,” Elliott says.

Kurt frowns, turning to him. “You still talk to Quinn?”

“Yeah, all the time,” Elliott replies. “Ever since I made friends with you I’ve been more invested in actually keeping my class-friends around, and Quinn is cool.”

Kurt does remember enjoying the project he and Quinn worked on in the class they shared during the fall semester. He nods, then says, “You better warn her that I’m not going to be any fun.”

“Oh, trust me, she’ll know as soon as she sees your face,” Elliott says, smirking at Kurt. Kurt flips him off, but then forces himself off the couch and to his room, finally changing out his sweatpants for some skinny jeans.

Much as he’s loathe to admit it, his friends are right. He already feels better.

*

The club they attend allows people over eighteen and under twenty-one in, though they’re forced to wear bright red wristbands. Elliott, Rachel, Tina, and Quinn all smirk at Kurt, Cooper, Mercedes, and Sam as the bouncer puts on their wristbands, giving them all stern looks as he does.

“I hate this,” Cooper grumbles as they walk into the club. “I feel like a toddler.”

“Whatever, I already knew this was going to blow,” Kurt replies.

“Oh, come on,” Mercedes loops her arm through Kurt’s. “You’re telling me you’d have more fun lying around at home then out with your friends?”

“Or at work,” Kurt says. Since Adam left, he’s practically buried himself in work, to the point where Isabelle has had to ask him to take on less hours, wanting him to focus on his schooling as well. “I’d be there right now, actually, but Isabelle doesn’t let me stay past nine, or on the weekends anymore.” Her far-too-concerned, “This is only supposed to be a _part-time_ job, Kurt,” rings in his ears, and he shakes his head.

“Well, I think you’re lame, and a party-pooper, so I’m going to dance with my boyfriend, and you can come join us if you feel like being less of a downer.”

She disappears onto the dance floor, leaving Kurt and Cooper awkwardly standing by the bar. He glances around and sees that Rachel, Elliott, Quinn, and Tina have all disappeared, too.

Cooper is looking around, then seems to land on what he’s searching for and says, “Hey, I’ll find you later, okay?” before running off. Kurt watches him disappear into the crowd, assuming that he’s going to try and dance with Rachel. He shakes his head, knowing his friend is headed for definite heartbreak.

He walks over to one of the few empty barstools and hops onto it, calling the bartender over and asking for a Coke. The man nods, glancing at his wristband, and grabs him a can. Kurt pays him right away, then pops the can open, ignoring the glass the bartended places next to it.

“You look like you’re having fun.”

Kurt turns to see a man around his age (with no wristband) standing between him and the person on the barstool next to him. He’s tall, with sandy brown hair and green eyes that seem to be staring right through him.

“What gave me away?” Kurt asks, inconspicuously placing his hand over the top of his hand.

The man shrugs. “The fact that you came in with like, ten other people, but instantly came to the bar instead of going out to dance.”

Kurt raises his eyebrows. “You noticed me come in?”

The man smirks. “You’re surprised by that?” He drags his eyes over Kurt’s body.

Kurt blushes and takes another sip of his drink. Despite his reluctance to come out tonight, he has to admit that this feels nice. Being noticed like this. Being approached by a total stranger.

“I’m Kurt,” he decides on, extending a hand to the man.

The man chuckles, but takes his hand. “Sebastian,” he replies. He keeps his hand on Kurt’s and says, “What are my chances of you saying yes if I asked you to dance?”

Kurt looks the man over. He’s attractive enough, tall and slim, and his grip on Kurt’s hand is firm, which his father always told him was a good sign. “High,” he says.

The man raises an eyebrow and gestures to the dance floor. Kurt nods and sets his almost-empty Coke can on the bar, letting Sebastian lead him onto the dance floor.

Maybe coming out wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

*

The following morning, Kurt wakes up with an arm slung around his waist and a warm body tucked into his own.

For a moment he forgets, allowing himself to cuddle closer to the man behind him. Then, his eyes widen as he remembers that Adam is in Essex.

This isn’t Adam.

He turns around, his memories of the previous night confirmed at the sight of Sebastian sleeping behind him. He tenses, eyes wide, then ever-so-carefully extracts himself from Sebastian’s hold. Sebastian doesn’t seem to care much, turning over and continuing to sleep without a problem.

Kurt pulls some pyjamas on quickly, disbelief running through his entire body.

He had a one-night stand.

He can’t even blame it on the alcohol, because neither he nor Sebastian drank last night. He can’t blame it on anything other than recklessness and impulsivity.

Oh, god, his friends are never going to let him hear the end of this.

He tip-toes out of his room and heads to the kitchen, wanting to get away from his room and the strange man in it. He freezes, though, as soon as he enters the kitchen.

Because sitting there, in the breakfast nook, across from Cooper, is Blaine.

“Kurt!” the boy grins and hops up, hurrying to Kurt to give him a giant hug.

“Blaine,” Kurt says, hugging him back carefully. “You’re here!”

“Yeah, I wanted to surprise Cooper, and Mom has a bunch of meetings here this weekend, so here I am!”

“Surprise Cooper? Why?”

Blaine frowns, glancing at Cooper in confusion before looking back at Kurt. “Because it’s his birthday?”

Kurt’s eyes widen, and he turns to Cooper in shock. “Oh, my god. I totally forgot your birthday.”

Cooper waves a hand in dismissal. “It’s fine. You were otherwise occupied,” he winks at Kurt, who blushes at the implications. “Speaking of which—”

“So when did you get here?” Kurt interrupts, shaking his head discreetly at Cooper.

“Just a few minutes ago, actually,” Blaine says. “Mom dropped me off and then had to run to a business meeting. We’re all going out for dinner later.”

“Sounds fun,” Kurt says. “Make sure your mom stops by before you two leave. I haven’t seen her in a while.”

“Of course,” Blaine says. “Or, you could join us for dinner! I’m sure mom wouldn’t mind.”

“No, no, I can’t impose. What kind of friend would I be if I crashed his birthday dinner after forgetting it was his birthday?”

“A shitty one,” Cooper says, and Kurt nods in agreement. “Though I know how you can make it up to me.”

Kurt shakes his head again, worried about what Cooper might say. “Oh, yeah?”

Cooper nods. “You know your friend Quinn?”

“Yeah?”

“So, I totally made out with her last night, and I’d love it if you gave me her number.”

“Oh,” Kurt’s eyes widen, totally surprised. In all the time he’s known Cooper, he’s never seen him so much as look at a girl other than Rachel. “You… Wait, what?”

Blaine squeaks, and Kurt glances down, wondering if the subject of his brother making out with a girl is uncomfortable for him. Instead, though, he finds him staring behind Kurt, and Kurt turns to see Sebastian standing behind them, pulling his sweater over his head.

“Hey,” he greets once he’s fully clothed, then moves toward Kurt and pulls him in for a hard kiss in one fluid motion. Kurt is so shocked by the action that he doesn’t even close his eyes, staring just past Sebastian’s forehead, wondering if the ground can just swallow him whole.

When Sebastian pulls away, he says, “I have to go, but you were a pretty good fuck, so I left you my number.” He winks at him, then heads to the apartment exit, waving over his shoulder and calling out, “Call me!”

Kurt stays frozen where he stands even after Sebastian leaves. He doesn’t want to turn around, isn’t ready to see the look he knows he will find on Blaine’s face.

“He’s forward,” Cooper says, and Kurt winces.

“Is he, uh,” Blaine clears his throat, and Kurt shuts his eyes. “Is he your new boyfriend?”

Kurt groans quietly and, hesitantly, shakes his head.

“Oh,” Blaine says, and Kurt forces his eyes open, turning around hesitantly.

He was right. Blaine looks like he just saw someone kick his puppy.

Kurt sighs and walks over to Blaine, wrapping him up in another hug. Blaine clings to him instantly, and if anything, it just makes Kurt’s heart break more.

“Hey, what do you say the three of us go get breakfast at the Spotlight Diner?” Kurt asks, staring at Cooper pleadingly over his head. “I think Sam is working, and I have to see how he’s holding up after last night.”

“That sounds like a great plan,” Cooper says. “Blaine, you okay to wait while Kurt and I change?”

Blaine nods against Kurt’s shoulder, then slowly extracts himself from his arms. He smiles hesitantly and Kurt smiles back, heart somewhere in his throat.

Cooper and Kurt leave the kitchen together, and as soon as they’re out of Blaine’s sight, Cooper says, “Jeez, dude. Talk about the worst time to have your first ever one-night stand.”

Kurt groans and says, “I know, Cooper. Trust me. I know.”


	8. Health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to day eight of my klaineadvent fic! 
> 
> A couple of **MAJOR WARNINGS** for this chapter: An adult character makes sexual advances on a minor character without realizing he is a minor, and the fallout of that happening. Also, Kurt/Sebastian. And angst (though not really as much as the past few chapters). 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, and I'll see you tomorrow <3

**March 27 th, 2015**

By an amazing stroke of fate, NYU’s march break ends up lining up perfectly with Blaine’s high school’s, allowing him to spend an entire week at Cooper, Kurt, Tina, and Rachel’s apartment.

“As if this place wasn’t crowded enough,” Rachel says as they set up the couch for Blaine.

Tina scoffs. “Yeah, says you, Miss Moved-In-Last. How’s that apartment hunt you started six months ago going?”

Rachel sticks her tongue out, fluffing up the pillow for Blaine.

“Okay,” Kurt hangs up his phone and slips it back in his pocket. “Sebastian is picking up some pizza on his way over, and Quinn just texted and said that she and Cooper are at the airport waiting for Blaine. Elliott, how’s those chocolate chip cookies coming along?”

Elliott pokes his head out of the kitchen, a frown on his face. “You invited Sebastian to Blaine’s Welcome to New York party?”

Kurt raises an eyebrow. “I asked about the cookies.”

“You know they’re already in the oven,” he says, walking out a little. “Kurt, do you really think it’s a good idea to have your fuck-buddy at a party for a fifteen-year-old who is completely in love with you?”

Kurt huffs. “Sebastian isn’t my fuck-buddy, as you so eloquently call it. He and I are just—”

“Keeping things casual,” Rachel and Tina say at the same time. “Kurt, you’ve been saying that for months. Let me ask you this: have you ever hung out with Sebastian without it ending in sex?”

Kurt blushes. “None of your business.”

“So, no,” Tina rolls her eyes.

“You’re fuck-buddies, dude,” Elliott says, heading back into the kitchen. “And you know that having him here is going to break Blaine’s little heart.”

“No, it won’t, oh my god. Blaine isn’t some fragile little bird, he’s almost sixteen. Besides, he’s probably over his… thing for me.”

“No, he’s not,” Rachel chimes in. “You forget that my room is right next to Cooper’s, so I hear everything that goes on in there. Last time they Skyped, Blaine mentioned your name over ten times. It was only a thirty-minute conversation.”

“Shit,” Kurt rubs at his forehead. “Okay, yeah, maybe inviting Sebastian wasn’t the best idea.”

Elliott laughs from the kitchen and shouts, “You think?”

“Well, too late now,” Kurt groans. “He’s the only one with a car and he’s already getting the pizza’s. I’ll just… I don’t know, I’ll find a way to keep them apart.”

“Poor Blaine,” Tina shakes her head somberly, and Rachel nods in agreement. “You’re never going to give that poor boy’s heart a break, are you Kurt?”

Kurt groans as Rachel grins and breaks out into Demi Lovato’s _Give Your Heart a Break_ , with Tina joining in quickly. He rolls his eyes and grumbles, “I hate you all,” as he goes back to his room to change.

He’s just slipped into his jeans when his phone buzzes, with Quinn letting Kurt know that they’ve got Blaine and are heading back now. Kurt groans when the text is followed by one from Sebastian, informing him that he has the pizza, and wondering if Kurt will be wearing those white jeans that make his ass look particularly good. Kurt glances down to his pants, exactly the ones Sebastian is asking about, and quickly undoes the button and shimmies out of them.

He feels really stupid for assuming that Blaine must be over him by now, but to be fair, Blaine hasn’t been texting him as much as he usually does, and when he does it’s always about surface issues. It’s been a while since he and Blaine talked about anything serious, and Kurt has taken that to mean that Blaine has found somebody else to do that with. Maybe somebody closer to his own age.

Of course, it hurts a little, as Kurt has come to consider Blaine one of his closest friends, but he knows that it’ll be healthier for Blaine in the long run. Besides, Kurt is a little tired of hurting the boy.

He pulls on a pair of burgundy pants, shaking his head at himself. Even if Blaine _was_ over him, he still shouldn’t have invited Sebastian.

When he walks back into the living room, he finds that Mercedes and Sam have arrived, and come bearing soda pop. Rachel is chatting with them, hands waving a little wildly. Mercedes turns when she hears him come in, hands on her hips, and shouts, “You invited _Sebastian_?!”

Kurt throws his head back with a loud groan. He can already tell it’s going to be a long night.

*

Sebastian arrives with the pizza before Cooper, Quinn, and Blaine arrive, and Kurt pulls him aside to ask him kindly to interact with Blaine as little as possible. Sebastian just shrugs and says, “Whatever,” before looking Kurt over and pouting. “You’re not wearing those white pants.”

Kurt rolls his eyes and goes to help Elliott in the kitchen.

They’re washing dishes in silence when Elliott turns to Kurt and says, “You know this is going to be a spectacular disaster, right?”

Kurt sighs, but nods. “Oh, yeah. It definitely is.”

“Okay, well, as long as you’re aware.”

Kurt flicks him with some soapy water, and Elliott chuckles. Kurt goes back to washing his dishes, Elliott’s words rattling around in his head.

For some reason, he feels like ‘spectacular disaster’ won’t even begin to describe the night ahead.

*

A few hours in, and things seem to be going fairly well. After a brief hug hello, Blaine retreated to the couch, where he’s spent most of the evening chatting with Quinn. Kurt glances at him occasionally, feeling relieved that Rachel was wrong. It seems that he is, indeed, over his crush on Kurt.

At one point, Sam runs to the bathroom and returns with half of the bottles of alcoholic drinks that Tina keeps in her room for ‘special occasions’. She shouts at Sam that he’ll be replacing any bottle he opens, which just makes everybody laugh. “These are for special occasions, Tina!” Sam says, popping open a bottle of wine. “What’s more of a special occasion than Blaine being in New York for a whole week?”

“He can’t even drink that, you idiot,” Tina grumbles, but accepts the glass of wine that Sam pours for her.

It’s nearing on midnight, and everybody has a nice buzz going on, except for Blaine, who only accepted a small glass of wine that Quinn offered him.

Rachel pulls Kurt aside, cheeks red from the wine, and says, “Stop staring at him.”

“At who?”

“At Blaine,” Rachel hisses. “You’re already walking a really fine line here. He’s being really cool, not just about Sebastian being here, but about the fact that you’ve been stuck to his side all night. The last thing he needs is to see you staring at him like some pining piner.”

“I’m not _pining_ ,” Kurt says. “I’m just checking to see if he’s doing okay. He and Quinn seem to be getting along.”

“Yes, they are, so _chill_.”

Kurt sighs, unable to keep his eyes from flicking over to Blaine for about the billionth time that evening. They widen, though, when he sees that Quinn has left the couch and has been replaced by Sebastian, who is holding a glass of wine out to Blaine and sitting way too close.

Ignoring Rachel’s annoyed, “Kurt, I just told you to stop looking at him,” Kurt stalks over to the couch, just in time to hear Sebastian saying, “Well, if you’re not interested in this kind of fun, there’s another kind that I’d be willing to offer you.”

Fury shoots through Kurt’s entire body as he grabs Sebastian’s wrist, creeping dangerously toward Blaine’s leg, and pulls him up off the couch. “What the _fuck_ are you doing?!”

“Whoa, Kurt, hey,” Sebastian tries to get his wrist free, but Kurt keeps a firm grip on it. “Chill, it’s fine, Blaine and I were just talking.”

“No, you were _propositioning_ him, you absolute shit,” Kurt keeps shouting, ignoring the fact that the rest of the room has fallen into silence. “What the literal fuck is wrong with you?!”

“Oh, come on, Kurt, jealousy doesn’t look pretty on you,” Sebastian smirks, and Kurt sees red.

“Jealousy? _Jealousy_?! You think I’m fucking _jealous_?!” He tightens his grip on Sebastian’s wrist and screams, “He’s _fifteen years old_ , you disgusting piece of--”

Sebastian’s eyes wide, his face draining of all color. “Fif—” he looks down to Blaine, then back to Kurt. “He’s _fifteen_?!”

“Yes, he’s fucking fifteen, what the hell were you thinking?!”

“That he was _nineteen_ ,” Sebastian says, his entire body starting to shake. “Oh, my god. Oh, my god, I need to sit down.”

“No, you need to leave,” Kurt says, finally letting Sebastian go. “I can’t even stand to look at you right now.”

Sebastian stares at him for a moment, then nods. He grabs his things on the way out, walking faster than Kurt has ever seen, and disappearing out the front door without so much as a glance back.

As soon as he’s gone, Kurt kneels in front of Blaine. “Are you okay?” he asks, careful not to touch the boy.

Blaine nods, his eyes wide. “Yeah,” he says, though he’s shaking a little bit. “Kurt, you didn’t have to—”

“Yes, I did,” Kurt replies. “Of course I fucking did. Blaine, I am so sorry that I… that I invited him here. I’m so sorry that you had to experience that, I’m so--”

“Kurt, really, it’s okay,” Blaine promises, putting a hand on Kurt’s arm. “I’m fine.” He smiles gently. “My knight in shining armour came to save me.”

Kurt deflates a little, head falling forward. He glances back up and says, “I thought you were _my_ knight in shining armour, not the other way around.”

“I’m okay with the switch,” Blaine promises, eyes practically sparkling. Kurt nods, finally allowing himself to smile.

“I am, too,” he says. He puts a hand over Blaine’s and says. “Seriously, though, you’re okay? He didn’t say anything too inappropriate, or touch you, or—?”

“No, he didn’t. He didn’t touch me once, and he just said what you heard.” Blaine smiles up at him. “Thank you, though. For being there for me.”

“Always,” Kurt says.

He realizes then that everybody is staring at them, the music playing softly in the background the only noise to be heard. Kurt stands up, brushes any dirt off his knees, and says, “So, Sebastian is officially banned from any interaction with everybody in this room. Understood?”

“Finally,” Elliott says, and everybody else nods quickly in agreement. Kurt nods as well, then sits down next to Blaine, stopping Quinn from taking her spot back.

The chatter finally recommences once it’s clear that the show is over, and Kurt turns to Blaine and says, “So, all that drama aside, I saw you talking to Quinn quite a bit today. You like her?”

Blaine nods instantly, glancing over at Cooper discreetly and whispers, “Though I’m mainly just glad he’s finally over his crush on Rachel.”

Kurt’s heart pangs, the memory of Blaine’s shining eyes as he called Kurt his knight in shining armour running through his mind. “Yeah,” he says, looking down at the couch. “Finally.”


	9. Inch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is day 9 of my klaineadvent fic! No warnings for this chapter, and it's a bit shorter than they have been so far. Buckle in, though, because next chapter is going to be a doozy. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and see you tomorrow <3

**November 10 th, 2015**

**To: Kurt**  
From: Blaine  
_Can I call you?_

Kurt frowns down at the text, concern instantly filling him. Blaine hasn’t asked to call him in a long time, and the last time was because he was having a panic attack after seeing somebody from his old school at the mall.

Instead of answering the text, Kurt opens Facetime and finds Blaine’s contact, hitting the call button.

Blaine answers in an instant, eyes wide and cheeks red. “Kurt!” he says. “Oh, thank god. I was worried I’d have to call Cooper about this.”

“Are you okay?” Kurt asks, eyes travelling over Blaine’s face, trying to assess his state of mind. He seems okay, but Kurt doesn’t want to make assumptions.

“I’m freaking out,” Blaine replies. “You remember that guy I too to Sadie Hawkins? Jeremiah?”

Kurt thinks back, trying to recall anything Blaine may have told him about the boy. “I think I vaguely remember you mentioning him,” he says. “What’s wrong? Did something happen to him?”

Blaine shakes his head. “No, but I just saw him out for coffee. He transferred schools too, you know, and I hadn’t seen him since the incident after the dance.” Kurt winces at Blaine’s phrasing. _Incident_ was putting it mildly. “We exchanged numbers.”

“That’s fantastic, Blaine,” Kurt says. “Wait, why are you freaking out?”

“Because, Kurt. He’s _hot_ now.”

Kurt has to bite down on his bottom lip to stop from smiling too widely. _Oh_. So it was _that_ kind of freaking out.

“I see my misery amuses you,” Blaine says, shaking his head. “I should have known better than to expect even an inch of sympathy.”

“This is not misery, Blaine. You have a crush!”

“Maybe?” Blaine groans. “What do I do? Do I text him? Am I being super weird about this?”

Kurt chuckles. “First of all, no, you’re not, you’re being adorable, as you are with everything.” Blaine ducks his head at the compliment, cheeks becoming redder. “Secondly, _yes_ , text him, how are you even asking me that question?”

“Well, I don’t know, I’ve never actually liked anyone but –” he stops himself, lips pressing together and looking away. Kurt tries not to wince, knowing exactly what Blaine was going to say. “How did you and Adam get together? I need to know because right now the idea of someone I like liking me back is just… so far out of the realm of possibility.”

Kurt wants to reach through the phone to hug Blaine, wants to apologize for everything he’s had to go through with this stupid crush. Instead he says, “I asked him to get coffee, and he said yes.”

Blaine stares at him for a second, then bursts, “That’s it?!”

“Well, what were you expecting?” Kurt laughs. “I’m pretty sure that’s how it usually goes. You don’t need to make some huge declaration of your feelings or your intentions. Just tell him you want to hang out, then ask him if the next hang out can be a date. Easy peasy.”

“Lemon squeezy,” Blaine finishes, almost absentmindedly, looking away from the phone. Kurt can’t help but chuckle at that, and Blaine looks back quickly and asks, “What if he says no?”

Kurt shrugs. “Then, you move on.”

Blaine narrows his eyes at him. “Nobody has ever said no to you, have they?”

Kurt scoffs. “Uh, yes, they have. You know Sam? He totally rejected me Freshman year of high school.”

Blaine rolls his eyes and says, “Nobody _gay_ is what I meant.”

“Well, for your information, yes they have, too. Why, just a couple of weeks ago I asked one of my classmates to get a drink, and he very politely informed me that he was not interested. So, you know what I did?” Blaine keeps staring at him, as if Kurt hadn’t already given him the answer before. “I moved on,” Kurt finishes, trying not to let the _duh_ seep into his voice too much.

Blaine sighs. “That guy is a moron,” he says, as though to himself. Kurt feels his cheeks reddening and looks away, wondering if he should let Blaine know that he said it out loud. “Kurt, that sounds terrifying,” Blaine continues, a little louder this time. “What if he says no and I just die?”

“Excuse me, what is with the dramatics? Blaine, come on. You won’t die if he says no.”

“Felt like I was dying when you did.”

Kurt’s throat suddenly feels dry, and he swallows thickly. “I’m sorry, honey,” he says quietly. “But, Blaine, this won’t be like that.”

“How can you know?” he asks, looking painfully vulnerable on Kurt’s tiny screen.

“Because I’m magic,” Kurt deadpans. “No, Blaine, because you’re amazing, and any gay boy your age would be lucky to have you.”

Blaine stares at him for a few moments, then nods and says. “Okay. If you believe I can do it, then I’m going for it.”

“Good,” Kurt grins. “Promise to tell me how it goes?”

Blaine rolls his eyes and says, “Obviously.” He shifts his phone a bit, causing the camera to shake, then says, “Okay, I’m going to go do that now. I’ll text you later.”

“You better,” Kurt teases.

“I will,” Blaine smiles. “Thank you, Kurt. It’s so awesome having you as a friend.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Kurt says, grinning.

Blaine laughs, then says, “Alright, talk to you later.”

“Bye, Blaine,” Kurt replies, waving a little, then pressing the button to end the call. 

He sets the phone down on the mattress next to him, rolling over so that he’s lying on his back instead of his side. He smiles up as his ceiling, relief filling his body.

If Blaine has a crush on another guy, that means he’s finally starting to get over Kurt. Not that Kurt is uncomfortable with Blaine’s crush, but… well, he’s a little tired of breaking the kid’s heart every time he sees him. It’ll be nice to finally be able to have conversations with Blaine where he knows he isn’t crushing the poor boy.

His phone pings, barely two minutes since he hung up with Blaine and he chuckles. He knew he would hear back soon.

**To: Kurt**  
From: Blaine _  
He said yes! You really are magic._

Kurt smiles and quickly texts back how happy he is for Blaine, and that he can’t wait to hear how his first sort-of-date goes.

He sets his phone back down and exhales deeply.

Yes, this is definitely a good development.


	10. Judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned yesterday, today's chapter of my klaineadvent fic is a bit of a doozy, so PLEASE HEAD THE FOLLOWING WARNINGS:  
> Blaine engages in some very self-destructive behavior in this chapter, involving a situation that could be read as dub-con (non-explicit, but is discussed and the dub-con aspect is briefly mentioned), and the fallout is dealt with pretty explicitly. This is probably the angstiest chapter, so if you're worried about the content, please head to the end notes of this chapter, where I give a brief explanation of what happens, so you can decide if you will feel comfortable reading the chapter.
> 
> I'm sorry that this fic is basically one giant bag of angst. It will eventually get better? (though not for a while i'm so sorry)

**March 26 th, 2016**

Rachel has already ditched the party clean-up, but Cooper, Tina, and Kurt are still going strong. Thankfully, it’s not as bad as last year. Twenty-two just doesn’t seem as important as twenty-one.

Kurt’s phone starts to ring as he sets yet another garbage bag by the door, and he pulls it out of his back pocket, rolling his eyes fondly when he sees Blaine’s name on his screen.

He answers it with a teasing, “You already wished me a happy birthday, Blaine, you don’t have to do it again.”

Blaine chuckles through the phone, and replies, “I did indeed, which means you can’t make me feel guilty for calling you for selfish reasons.”

Kurt’s interest is immediately piqued. He heads to his bedroom, ignoring Cooper and Tina shouting at him for abandoning them.

“What’s up?” Kurt asks as soon as he’s in his room, shutting the door behind him firmly.

“It’s kind of sensitive. Are you alone?”

“Of course,” Kurt says, falling onto his bed. “Left as soon as you said you were calling for selfish reasons. Color me intrigued.”

“It’s not that juicy.”

“And yet you just asked me if I was alone.”

“When did you know you were ready to have sex?”

Kurt’s eyes widen. Oh. Okay. So, it was that kind of conversation.

“God, sorry,” Blaine groans through the phone. “I shouldn’t have just blurted it out, I’m just—”

“Thinking about having sex with Jeremiah?”

Blaine groans again. “Maybe? But, I’m not sure. I don’t know if I actually want to because I’m ready, or if I just want to because my hormones are telling me I do.”

“I see,” Kurt says. “Well, honestly Blaine, I may not be the best person to be asking. I was pretty big on waiting in my day.”

Blaine hesitantly asks, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Kurt replies. “I didn’t lose my virginity until I was twenty.”

“Oh, wow,” Blaine breathes. “That’s… I didn’t know that about you.”

“Well, I don’t exactly tell everyone I meet,” Kurt says with a laugh. “But, honestly Blaine, it was worth the wait.”

“So you think I should wait?”

“Hold on, now,” Kurt replies. “You do also have to remember that I didn’t have the chance to actually meet somebody it felt right with until I was nineteen. You’re lucky enough that you haven’t had to wait that long.” He shifts a little on his bed and asks, “Do you want it to be with Jeremiah?”

“Yeah,” Blaine answers instantly.

“And, in five years, do you think you’ll look back and regret it?”

Blaine is quiet for a few moments, clearly considering the question. Finally, he says, “No. No, I wouldn’t.”

“There you go, then,” Kurt says. “I think that’s your answer.”

“Oh, god,” Blaine sounds like he’s moving around on the other end of the line. “Okay, so, you think I should do it? You think I should have sex with Jeremiah?”

“I think that if _you_ think it’s right, then go for it.”

Blaine falls silent once again, his breathing barely audible through the speaker. Kurt is about to ask if he’s still there, when a quiet, “What was your first time like?” comes through the line.

Kurt freezes. “Um,” he sits up in bed, heart skipping a beat. “I don’t really know if I should tell you about that, Blaine.”

“Please, Kurt?” Blaine asks, barely falling short of begging. “You’re kind of the only gay man I know well enough to talk to about this.”

Kurt sighs. He’s always been weak to Blaine’s begging. “It wasn’t anything out of this world,” he admits. “It was just… right. It was with Adam, and we’d been going out for like, six or seven months, and I felt ready. I don’t know. It was good. He was really sweet.”

Blaine’s breathing seems to have gotten quicker, and he asks, “You don’t regret it? Waiting that long?”

“Not at all,” Kurt says. “I know some people are okay with losing their virginity to a one-night stand, or to a friend or something,” Elliott’s horrific first-time story comes to mind, but he pushes it away, “but I’m glad I waited until it was with someone I really loved. Obviously, it didn’t work out, but I still have no regrets.”

“And…” Blaine clears his throat. “And you don’t have any regrets about not waiting longer? Like, not waiting for the man you’ll eventually marry?”

“No,” Kurt shrugs. “I don’t really expect the man I’ll marry to wait for me either, though. I mean, does anybody really expect that nowadays?”

“I guess not,” Blaine replies. “Um, one more question.”

“Of course,” Kurt says, feeling more comfortable with the conversation now. “Anything.”

“Was it… weird? After?”

“I didn’t think so,” Kurt says. “I mean, sure, the relationship changed, but not for the worse.”

“No, no,” Blaine says quickly. “I meant immediately after. Because, I just have this huge fear that I’ll do it, and suddenly everything will be terrible, or I’ll realize it wasn’t right, or… I don’t know. Can you just calm my nerves by telling me you cuddled after and it was really sweet and he told you he loved you and it was great?”

Kurt sighs, thinking back on the night of his first time. “I’m sorry, Blaine, that I can’t tell you. Unfortunately, something really awful happened right after we were done, so I had to leave kind of abruptly.”

“Oh?” Blaine asks, voice suddenly small. “What, uh. What happened?”

Kurt’s eyes fill with tears just thinking about it. “Cooper came in and told me about you – about the Sadie Hawkins.”

This time, when Blaine falls silent, Kurt cannot even hear him breathing.

Blaine is silent for so long, that Kurt actually asks, “Blaine? Did I lose you?”

“So,” Blaine replies, as though breaking out of a stupor. “You’re telling me that while I was getting the crap beat out of me by homophobic muscle heads… you were losing your virginity?”

“I—”

“Wow,” Blaine snorts, and the line goes dead.

Kurt’s heart quickens, and he pulls the phone from his ear, bringing it up to his face. The phone call has definitely ended. He presses Blaine’s name on his contacts, bringing the phone back to his ear as he waits.

Straight to voicemail.

Blaine has turned his phone off.

“Shit,” Kurt groans. “Shit.”

“Hey, asshole,” Tina pounds on the door. “I know it was your party, or whatever, but we could really use your help out here.”

“Yeah, coming,” Kurt says, staring down at his phone.

Shit.

_Shit_.

**March 31 st, 2016**

It’s almost midnight, and Kurt is just considering if sending Blaine yet another text message would be too much, when he hears Cooper in the next room, saying, “Blaine, just calm down.”

Kurt jumps out of bed instantly and hurries to his door, pulling it open and forcing his way into Cooper’s room without stopping.

“—so stupid, Cooper,” he hears Blaine saying, and sees his face on Cooper’s cell phone.

“Let me talk to him,” Kurt says, just as Cooper turns to see who barged in.

“Kurt, what the hell—”

“Let me talk to Blaine, Cooper,” he says, stalking over to Cooper’s side.

“I don’t think that’s the best idea,” Cooper tries, but Kurt grabs his phone out of his hand and turns it to himself.

“Blaine,” he says, eyes wide. “Blaine, don’t hang up, _please_.”

He finally gets a good look at Blaine through the phone. His hair is ungelled, and his eyes are red and puffy enough to make it clear that he’s been crying.

The boy wipes a hand under his eyes and says, “Give the phone back to Cooper, Kurt.”

“No, Blaine, we need to talk.”

“Not now, Kurt,” he says, voice straining around a sob. “Just give me back to Cooper.”

“Blaine, listen, I shouldn’t have told you about that night. I wasn’t even thinking, and I should have known better. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I swear, I just—”

“Stop,” Blaine says, and Kurt watches as his eyes clench shut, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Just stop talking. I can’t – I can’t be talking to you right now.”

“I know, I know that I hurt you, but—”

“No, Kurt,” Blaine snaps, eyes opening just to glare at him. “No, _I_ hurt me. Me. I did something stupid, and immature, and just… just totally _fucked up_ , and I need to talk to Cooper, right now!” He’s screaming by the time he’s finished talking, and Kurt’s ears are practically ringing, both from the shock of the anger in Blaine’s voice, and the surprise at hearing him swear.

“Blaine… What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk to _you_ about it,” Blaine spits.

“Blaine, please, you know you can always tell me about –”

“I had sex with Jeremiah, okay!” Blaine says, phone shifting in his hand, causing the image to go blurry. “I was angry, and some part of me thought that doing it would, I don’t know, be getting back at you, or something? So I went to his house, and I slept with him, and it was nothing like you described. It was wrong, and I felt so dirty after, and as soon as we were done I burst into tears.”

“Oh, Blaine…”

“And when I told him why I was crying he dumped me. Okay, Kurt? He dumped me. He told me that I’d used him, that if he’d known this was why I’d done it he would never have slept with me, that I made him feel dirty, and that he doesn’t want to see me ever again. So, I’m sorry that you didn’t get a wonderful afterglow after your first time because I was too busy getting the shit beat out of me, but this should make you feel better, huh? My afterglow was worse, so there you go.”

“No, Blaine—”

“You know the worst part? The worst part is that I hurt him,” Blaine is breathing heavily now, words coming out thick with sobs. “I hurt him so much, and I hurt myself so much, too. I hurt both of us, and for what? You don’t even give a shit that I did this. So, there, Kurt, that was what I didn’t want to talk to you about. There is your confirmation that you’ve been right all along – I’m young, and stupid, and immature, and now you finally have proof. So, please, can you just _give the phone back to Cooper?_ ”

Kurt has tears running down his cheeks at this point, and he feels like he can barely breathe. “How can you possibly think I don’t care?” he asks, voice hoarse.

“Oh, whatever, Kurt,” Blaine scoffs.

“Blaine, look at me. _Look at me_ ,” Kurt shakes the phone insistently, as if that will make Blaine look him in the eye. “Of course I care. _Of course_ I care. How could I not care? You’re… you’re hurting. You’re hurting so much, how could I not care about that?”

Blaine doesn’t answer, just bursts into a fresh round of tears.

“Blaine, listen to me,” Kurt says, hands shaking. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Blaine asks, shaking his head. A bit of snot has started to drip out of his nose, and he wipes it away. “I’m the one who did this. I’m the one who was stupid, and childish. I’m the one who deserves to be judged and—”

“I’m sorry that I made you feel like I wouldn’t care about this. I’m sorry that I’ve given you the impression that I’m so heartless that I would just move on with my life after you… after you…”

“Pressed the self-destruct button on my relationship just to make you jealous?” Blaine shuts his eyes again.

“I care, Blaine,” Kurt says, not wanting to respond to Blaine’s last statement. “I care so much. You’re one of my best friends, I don’t think I even know how to not care about you.”

Blaine sniffs, wiping his nose again. “So much for making sure it was right, huh?”

“Blaine,” Kurt says, trying to hold the phone steady. “Do you need Cooper or I to come visit you? Next week is our spring break, I could—”

“No,” Blaine shakes his head. “No, I’m just… I was stupid, and now I have to deal with the consequences of being stupid.”

Kurt can’t argue with him there. Instead, he says, “Just… please, don’t shut me out, okay? I want to talk to you on Skype for hours about this. I want to help you deal with any fall out, emotional or physical. I want to be here for you. Please, let me be here for you?”

Blaine stares at him carefully, sniffing loudly. “You know,” he says. “It was pretty stupid to get upset about you sleeping with Adam when I was getting beat up.” He looks away. “I mean, it’s not like you texted the assholes at my school like, ‘hey, you beating him up yet? Okay, perfect, time for sex.’”

“Blaine…”

“I’m sorry, Kurt,” Blaine says. “I was the one who asked you about your first time, and you tried to stop the conversation, but I pushed, even though I knew I couldn’t handle it. I’m… I’m just trying so hard, you know? I’m trying to be what you need.” He snorts. “Guess I really blew that, huh?”

Kurt shakes his head quickly. “Blaine, all I need you to be is _you_. You’re… you’re such an amazing person, Blaine. I don’t need you to be anything. Okay?”

Blaine sniffs and nods. “Promise.”

They both fall silent, sharing hopeful smiles, until Cooper clears his throat and asks, “So, how hard did you guys forget that I’ve been here the whole time?”

Kurt groans, but Blaine chuckles. “Sorry, Coop,” he says. He then looks at Kurt and asks, “Okay, for real now, can you pass the phone back to Cooper?”

“Yes, I can,” Kurt says, walking back to where Cooper is sitting, staring at him like he’s crazy. “But, Blaine? Call me when you and Cooper are done talking. I think we have a lot of stuff to discuss.”

“I will,” Blaine says with a nod as Cooper makes grabby-hands at the phone. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaine finds out that Kurt lost his virginity the day he got beat up at the Sadie Hawkins. In an act of "revenge", he sleeps with Jeremiah, but instantly regrets it. Jeremiah breaks up with him because of it. Blaine and Kurt then have a very emotional conversation where they discuss Blaine's actions, why he did them, and how Kurt feels about them.


	11. Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so. This chapter is a little bit different than the rest. It takes place over the course of more than a year, and is comprised of several little snippets. I don’t have plans for any other chapter to be like this, but this one had to be because I’m basically a moron who fucked up my own timeline, and anyway, here we go. 
> 
> A billion thanks to mailroomorder for almost literally holding my hand through my freak-out when i realized i fucked up the timeline, and for giving me the idea for this chapter. You’re amazing and I owe you my life.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, and see you tomorrow!

**Key**

**June 7 th, 2016**

Graduation comes a lot faster than Kurt expects it to. It feels like he just started his undergrad two weeks ago, yet here he is, graduating with a Fashion Design Major and a Creative Writing Minor.

His friends all seem to be scrambling to figure out what to do now that school is over. Mercedes seems unsure if she should try and get a business job, or pursue something relating to her Music minor. Cooper has about twenty auditions lined up for next week, but nothing beyond that, aside from making the shift to a full-time employee at the Spotlight Diner. And Sam, well, he may not be graduating with the rest of them, but he does seem to be feeling the jitters of the unknown future. He’s been an assistant manager at the Diner for two years now, and Kurt knows that if he doesn’t advance more soon, he’s going to be hanging up the apron for good.

Kurt, on the other hand, feels comfortable in his place in life. He’s already got a paying job at Vogue.com, and he’s been accepted at NYU Stern for a one-year MBA in Fashion and Luxury, which Isabelle has promised will land him a far better job at Vogue proper when he’s done.

He feels kind of bad, being the only one of his friends with everything together career-wise, but he is also the only one who is currently single, so he figures the universe at least owes him this.

Although their exams are long-done, there is something so final about putting on the gown and robe and walking across the stage to receive a diploma.

Cooper and Kurt manage to snag spots in the same ceremony, with Mercedes’s ceremony happening a couple of hours later. They aren’t seated anywhere near each other, but it’s still nice to know that they’re going through it together.

Kurt applauds as loud as he can for Cooper when he walks across the stage, barely stopping himself from standing up as he does so. Cooper looks so excited as he is offered his Degree in Theater, it’s like his uncertain future doesn’t matter in that moment.

Soon enough, it’s Kurt’s turn, and he glides across the stage, feeling like he’s walking on air. He looks out into the crowd as he is awarded his diploma, smiling at the sight of Blaine and Kurt’s father standing next to each other, competing for who can clap for Kurt the hardest. He waves at them happily, then hurries off the stage as the next name is called.

That evening, everybody gathers in Kurt, Cooper, Rachel, and Tina’s apartment (since it’s the largest), including Cooper, Kurt, and Mercedes’s parents. They eat too much take-out, of every kind imaginable, and drink a little too much wine. Kurt doesn’t really care, though. They’re officially college graduates. Nothing could bring him down from this moment.

**March 19 th, 2017**

Kurt has barely seen Blaine during his latest visit to New York. Unfortunately, his Spring Break doesn’t come until the week after Blaine’s, which means that he has spent more of Blaine’s visit in class, or working on assignments.

He gets home from work on Friday evening, upset that he’s missed almost all of Blaine’s visit. He knows that Blaine has spent most of the time touring different campuses, but he still hates that he’s hasn’t been able to see him much. He knows that Blaine will be in New York in just a few months, when he’ll be able to see him all the time, but for now he still lives on the other side of the country. He’s always done his best to take advantage of every visit Blaine makes, and he hates that he hasn’t been able to do that with this one.

He heads straight to Cooper’s room, knowing he and Blaine are probably holed up in there. He raises his hand to knock, but stops when he hears their voices through the door.

“He’s not my boyfriend, or anything,” Blaine is saying. “We just… go out on dates sometimes.”

“And make out?” Cooper teases.

Blaine chuckles. “Oh, yeah,” he says. “There is a lot of making out.”

“Good,” Cooper says. “You deserve it. After what happened with Jeremiah…”

“Don’t,” Blaine replies quickly. “I don’t even want to think about that mess. Right now I’m just enjoying a nice, uncomplicated relationship.”

“I’m glad.”

Kurt can’t take it anymore. He opens the door, eyes wide, asking, “You’re dating someone?!”

“Kurt, Jesus,” Cooper’s head shoots toward him, eyes glaring daggers. “You know, you could knock.”

“Blaine,” he ignores Cooper. “You’re dating someone? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I, uh—”

“Because it’s not really your business, Kurt,” Cooper says, getting up off his bed and walking toward Kurt. “Now, if you don’t mind, Blaine and I were having a _private_ conversation.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this, Blaine?” Kurt asks, still doing his best to ignore Cooper. “Tell me the truth.”

“No, Blaine, you don’t have to say anything,” Cooper says, causing Blaine to look down at his lap. “Kurt, I need to talk to you outside.”

“No, Blaine and I—”

“Outside, you and me, _now_.”

Kurt huffs, but lets Cooper drag him out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him.

“What the hell is your problem?” Kurt asks.

“My problem? _My_ problem? You’re the one running around barging in on people’s conversations. You know, we shut the door for a reason.”

“I don’t understand why you’re so mad at me,” Kurt says, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’ve barely seen Blaine the whole time he’s been here, and now I find out he’s been keeping things from me, and—”

“He doesn’t owe you any information, okay, Kurt? He doesn’t have to tell you anything.”

“He’s always told me everything,” Kurt says, trying to explain how hurt he is over this.

“And that’s gone so well for him, huh?” Cooper asks, more sass in his voice than Kurt appreciates.

“Listen—”

“No, Kurt, _you_ listen. You have no right to barge in on my private conversation with Blaine because, oh no, you felt left out of his life for once. Boo-fucking-hoo, get over it.”

“What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you jumping down my throat?!”

“Because you’re a fucking moron, Kurt,” Cooper practically shouts. “You’re a fucking moron who can’t seem to see two inches in front of his own nose when it comes to my brother.”

“Oh, I see,” Kurt says, cocking his hip. “You know, Cooper, I’m not trying to steal your brother from you. He and I are allowed to be friends.”

“Oh, my god,” Cooper runs his hands through his hair. “Kurt, nobody is saying that you guys can’t be friends, okay? I’m just saying that maybe it’s okay that he doesn’t tell you everything. Maybe you need to respect the boundaries that he is putting up. Maybe you need to accept that maybe, just maybe, it isn’t totally appropriate for him to tell you about everything anymore.”

“But I don’t—”

“Yes, see, that’s the key word there. _You_ don’t. You. You don’t see a problem, you don’t think it’s wrong, you, you, _you_. Have you ever stopped to think for a second what this close, intimate friendship you and Blaine have affects _Blaine_?”

Kurt’s jaw tightens. “If this is about his crush—”

“Of fucking _course_ it’s about his crush, Kurt, oh my god! You’re so—” Cooper tightens his grip on his hair, looking up at the ceiling. “Can you stop and think, just for one second, why it may not be appropriate for Blaine to be telling you about a guy he’s dating?”

“I’m not going to be jealous, I’m actually relieved to hear—”

“Stop, oh, my god. For Blaine, Kurt. Why it would be inappropriate for _Blaine_. Put yourself in his shoes for a moment, think about everything he’s gone through, and tell me why it would be inappropriate for Blaine to tell you about this.”

Kurt opens his mouth, but shuts it when Cooper widens his eyes and raises a threatening finger. He tries to think, but his mind is a mess. Not only is he upset to find out that Blaine has been keeping things from him, but now he’s fighting with Cooper for basically the first time. It’s a little hard for him to think past that at this point.

“See?” Cooper says after a too-long silence. “You’re a fucking moron about this, Kurt. When it comes to Blaine, you’re a fucking moron.”

“Okay, well, tell me then, Oh Smart One,” Kurt says, defenses snapping up. “Why would it be inappropriate for Blaine to talk to me about this?”

“Because the last time he had sex was to try and get back at _you_ , and this time he doesn’t want you involved at all because he wants a relationship that isn’t tainted by the fact that he is _desperately in love with you_.”

Kurt feels his heart fall into his stomach. He stares at Cooper, who is breathing heavily, face red from shouting.

“I—” he stops himself, not sure what he even meant to say. He stares at Cooper, and stares, at keeps staring.

“You see?” Cooper says. He shakes his head. “You spend so much time trying to pretend like it isn’t happening, like if you just ignore it long enough, it’ll go away. Well, guess what, Kurt? It isn’t going away. And it won’t go away, until you put some space between you two and respect the boundaries that Blaine is putting up.”

Kurt’s breathing is heavy as he says, “I don’t care about that,” he says. “I… I’ve always told Blaine that I don’t need him to change anything. I love him – not romantically, but platonically, I hold him so dear to me. I’ve told Blaine a hundred times that he’s perfect and that I don’t care, that I just want to be close to him.”

Cooper shakes his head. “Yeah, well maybe you should stop telling him that.”

Kurt reels back, feeling like he’s been slapped. Cooper stares at him for a moment, then shakes his head again and heads back into the bedroom, leaving Kurt alone in the hallway with a pain in his chest, and a mind whirring at a hundred miles an hour.

**March 20 th – August 23rd, 2017**

Blaine goes back to Los Angeles that Saturday, and Kurt moves out of the apartment on Sunday.

As he’s packing his bags into a taxi, Cooper comes out and tells him, “You know, you don’t have to do this. You need to keep a distance from Blaine, not from me.”

Kurt stares at him with pain in his eyes. “I think I do,” he says. “And I think you need some space from me, too.” Cooper looks like he’s going to argue, but Kurt stops him by saying, “You can’t tell me that you haven’t been sitting on those things for a while. You obviously needed to let off some steam, and I’m glad you did. I needed you to say those things. Just like now, I need to not live in this apartment anymore.”

Cooper nods, taking a step back. “Just…” he speaks up as Kurt starts to turn away. “Don’t feel like you don’t have a home here, okay? Whenever you’re ready to come back…”

“Whenever _we’re_ ready for me to come back,” Kurt says, and Cooper smiles hesitantly.

Kurt can’t bring himself to smile back as he steps into the backseat of the taxi. Instead, he gives the taxi driver Sam and Mercedes’s address, and settles in for the ride, refusing to look back at his best friend.

*

Sam and Mercedes live a little closer to the Stern campus of NYU, which makes his last few weeks of classes much easier. They are also closer to the Vogue.com building, cutting his commute to work almost in half.

Halfway through the summer, though, Isabelle’s promise comes true. Vogue is looking for junior editors, and she’s tossed his name into the ring. He has an interview, then another, and is soon reading an email formally welcoming him to the family of Vogue proper.

It turns out that the building for Vogue is actually nowhere near the one for Vogue.com. Suddenly, his twenty-minute subway ride turns into a fifty-minute one, with two transfers.

He’s willing to deal with it, though. Although he has seen Cooper since he moved out, it’s clear that the man isn’t ready for Kurt to move back in. Cooper made that more than clear during the party they throw him to congratulate him on being admitted into an acting troupe. When Kurt arrived, he instantly ran up to Cooper to congratulate him with a hug, only to feel his friend stiffen under his touch. He’d stepped back quickly, apologizing, and Cooper apologized, too.

Still, it’s frustrating. He loves his new job, and he knows it’s going to bring him so many job advancement opportunities, but the commute is brutal. He briefly looks into studio apartments closer to his work, but they’re way out of his budget, and he doesn’t really want to move in with a bunch of strangers.

Every now and then, he’ll pull up Google Maps and stare longingly at the trajectory between his old apartment and his new work. Only twenty-five minutes on one subway line.

It’s late August when he gets a call from Cooper, the first one he’s received since he moved out.

“Just move back in,” is what Cooper greets him with.

“No, Cooper. You’re clearly not ready, and I don’t want to impose. You were right, I was being selfish, but I won’t be anymore, okay? So, really, until you’re ready, I can deal with it.”

“Kurt, Mercedes told me that you’ve been moping around about your commute for weeks.” He clears his throat and says, “Besides, I talked to Blaine recently, and he told me that all your texts have been family friendly. You’ve barely even talked about what it’ll be like when he’s here. I’m…” he pauses, clearing his throat. “I’m proud of you, okay? And I can’t stand the thought of causing Sam and Mercedes to deal with you moping, so just move back in.”

Kurt has to stop himself from crying as he happily accepts Cooper’s offer, immediately starting to pack up his things (though it doesn’t take much, seeing as he’s been living on Sam and Mercedes’s couch for the past few months, and the majority of his clothing is still in suitcases).

When the taxi drops him off at his old address, he finds Cooper on the stoop waiting for him. This time, it’s Cooper who rushes to Kurt, and when they hug, not one of them is stiff.

**September 2 nd, 2017**

**To: Kurt**  
From: Blaine  
_Can you please come and help me move into my dorms? Cooper is absolutely useless, and Rachel is just using it as an excuse to practice her single line from Footloose over and over again_.

Kurt stares at the text for a few minutes, unsure of how to respond. He’s been so careful around Blaine since his conversation with Cooper, keeping the texting to a minimum and ensuring that things don’t get too personal even when they do text.

Still, this is Blaine taking the first step. This is Blaine setting the boundaries.

**To: Blaine**  
From: Kurt  
_You sure? I’m not so great with heavy boxes either, you know_.

It barely takes a minute for Blaine to text back.

**To: Kurt**  
From: Blaine  
_Hey now, you owe me! I helped you move into your dorm, remember?_

Kurt types out _How could I forget?_ before erasing it, knowing that will set him back several months in this entire process. He takes a deep breath, placing himself in Blaine’s shoes, trying to think of what he needs.

**To: Blaine**  
From: Kurt  
_Alright, I’ll be there soon! What dorm are you in again?_

He changes quickly into looser clothes, then heads out, not even bothering to read Blaine’s response. He knows what dorm Blaine is in, has had it memorized since Blaine mentioned it to him several weeks ago. Still, he’s trying to think about Blaine, and what the knowledge that Kurt remembers such a small detail would do to him.

Kurt sighs as he steps onto the subway, falling into an empty seat. When did all of this get so damn complicated?


	12. Limited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is coming a day late! Last night it just wasn't happening. Warning for this one for some angst, a kiss under the influence of alcohol, and a pretty major fight, also under the influence of alcohol (sorry there is so much fighting lately!). Also, the introduction of Kurt's next boyfriend (though he isn't in it for this part).
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments <3 I'm sorry I'm so terrible at answering them, but I really do appreciate every single one. They make me smile so damn much. I love you guys, and will hopefully see you later today for today's prompt fill (which will also hopefully be less angsty).

**December 31 st, 2017**

When Cooper said that he wanted to throw a party for New Years Eve, Kurt assumed he meant a small get together, just their friends. Not the mayhem that their apartment has turned into.

Kurt doesn’t even know half of the people in the apartment. He figures most of them must be from Cooper’s theater troupe, and he knows that Rachel invited a few of her own co-stars, including her new boyfriend Jesse. Still, he’d told Cooper to limit the guest list to under thirty people. There are definitely more than thirty people in their house.

At the beginning of the night he was feeling pretty stressed, already anticipating the epic clean-up that would follow, but now he’s well on his way to drunk and doesn’t really care as much.

Elliott hands him a shot and he happily downs it, throwing his head back, barely feeling the burn. Elliott and Tina hoot, and then do a shot of their own as Kurt lets his eyes scan the room.

His eyes land on Blaine, who is giggling with the friends that he invited. Of the group of four, Kurt has only met Kitty, who is in Blaine’s Dance 101 class at NYADA. The other man and woman, well, they’re total strangers.

Kurt sighs, his mood instantly shifting at that realization. Blaine is living in New York, and Kurt may see him very often, but there are still parts of his life that he has closed off to Kurt. He has friends that Kurt doesn’t even know.

His drunken mind encourages him to go over there, to say hello and introduce himself, but the little part of him that is still sober holds him back. He’s been trying his best to respect any boundaries that Blaine puts up, rarely initiating one-on-one hang outs, never pressing for more details on an issue than Blaine is willing to give. He isn’t about to go back on several months of progress because he’s a little drunk.

Just as he’s about to go back to Tina and Elliott, who are doing even more shots for some godforsaken reason, Blaine looks up and catches him staring. Kurt smiles and waves, but Blaine does not. In fact, any trace of his previous joy has left his face, leaving him instead staring deadpan at Kurt.

He puts his hand on Kitty’s shoulder and says something, then starts to make his way to where Kurt is standing. Kurt straightens himself up, still aware enough to know that this is not going to go well.

“Kurt,” Blaine says when he reaches him. His cheeks are tinged red, and his hair is less put together than Kurt is used to seeing it. “I need to have a very serious conversation with you.”

His words are slightly slurred, informing Kurt that he has been drinking. Kurt glances around, trying to find whoever gave Blaine and his other underage friends alcohol.

“Kurt,” Blaine says again, this time more insistent. “Can we please go talk somewhere?”

“You’re drunk, Blaine,” Kurt whispers.

Blaine snorts. “So are you! I’ve seen you do like five shots tonight. Come on.” He wraps a hand around Kurt’s wrist and starts to drag him through the crowded living room, leading him toward Kurt’s bedroom. A couple of people catcall them as they go, and Kurt has to stop himself from loudly letting them know that he and Blaine are _not_ going to hook up.

In fact, he’s pretty sure Blaine is leading him away to fight.

Though about what, he has no idea.

They reach Kurt’s room and Blaine closes the door behind them, leaning his back against it and staring at Kurt intensely. Kurt stares back, awkwardly standing in the middle of the room, unsure of what to say.

Blaine stares at him for at least two minutes, before taking a step toward Kurt, jaw tightened, and saying, “Okay, I think I know what’s going on.”

Kurt cocks his head, watching wearily as Blaine approaches him. “What’s going on?” he asks, forcing himself not to take a step back as Blaine gets closer.

“You’re respecting boundaries. Cooper told me that’s what you were doing,” Blaine reaches him, standing far too close. “I appreciate it, I really do. It’s very mat—” he frowns, as though having forgotten the word, then finishes, “mature.”

“Thank you,” Kurt says, staring down at Blaine, whose face still isn’t giving anything away.

“But, you know,” Blaine says, putting a hand on Kurt’s shoulder, “you don’t have to do that anymore. I’m here, Kurt. I’m in New York.”

“What do you mean—”

Kurt is cut off by Blaine lifting himself onto his tip-toes and pressing a hard, insistent kiss to his lips. For a moment, Kurt is caught off-guard, and his eyes flutter shut, lips returning the press.

Then, he remembers who this is, and where they are. He puts his hands on Blaine’s shoulders and, as gently as he can, pushes him away.

“Blaine—”

“What?” Blaine asks, eyes wide. “What’s the problem?”

“We shouldn’t, um. We really shouldn’t do that.”

Blaine’s eyes instantly narrow. “Why not? That’s what you were waiting for, right? For me to make the first step? Well, I’m making it,” he steps into Kurt’s space again, but this time Kurt does step back.

“No, Blaine, I wasn’t. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Blaine stares at him, chest heaving with heavy breaths. His lips part slightly, but his eyes remain tightly narrowed. “I don’t understand,” he finally says. “If you weren’t waiting for me to make the first step, then why have you been so stand-offish since I moved to New York?”

“I haven’t been stand-offish,” Kurt says, taking another step back. “I was respecting your boundaries, like you said. I’m trying not to insert myself into your life more than I need to.”

“Well, maybe you could insert yourself a little more,” Blaine takes another step forward, and Kurt really doesn’t like the suggestive tone of Blaine’s words.

“Blaine, stop,” he puts his hands up, and Blaine instantly freezes. “I don’t know what you think is happening here, but it’s not – I don’t—”

Blaine squares his jaw. “You don’t _what_?”

“I don’t feel that way about you,” Kurt says, his last shot slowly reaching his head. “You know that, I’ve told you that.”

Blaine leans his head forward, glaring hard. “You told me that I was perfect. That I didn’t need to change anything for you, that you loved me just the way I was.”

“Love you like a friend, Blaine. Like a _best_ friend.”

“I don’t get it,” Blaine says, as though not having heard Kurt. “You said I was perfect, but I was too young. Well, I’m not too young anymore, Kurt! I’m eighteen, I have been for months, and we live in the same state, so I don’t understand how you don’t—”

“Blaine, you’re just a kid,” Kurt tries, wincing as soon as the word comes out of his mouth. Blaine takes a step back, eyes widening, and Kurt says, “I mean, no, that’s not what I meant. You’re not a kid, but you’re just—”

“You’re right, I’m not,” Blaine says, voice raising in tone. “I’m not a kid, and I’m not some innocent little flower, either. I’ve dated guys, I’ve kissed guys, I’ve been _fucked_ by guys.” Kurt winces again, and Blaine takes a step forward. “Oh, I’m sorry, does that make you uncomfortable? Because last I checked, _you_ were the one encouraging me to go out and have sex as long as it felt ‘right’,” he reaches Kurt again and says, “Well, this, you and me, this feels _right_. It always has, but I’ve been too young, I get it, but I’m not anymore so why—”

“Stop,” Kurt says, hands going to Blaine’s shoulders, keeping him in place. “I don’t – Blaine, this isn’t—it’s not about your age, okay?”

Blaine shakes his head. “Then, what? What is it, Kurt? Because you said I was perfect, that I didn’t need to change, but I was too young, so if it isn’t about my age then _what is it_? Why are you stopping this, we can be together now, nobody will think it’s wrong, we can be—”

“I’m seeing someone.”

Blaine deflates at that, and Kurt shuts his eyes, wishing he hadn’t blurted it out like that.

“What?” Blaine asks, voice cracking.

“I’m… I’m seeing someone. It’s new. His name is Cody, we work together at Vogue.”

“But – But you said—”

“Look, Blaine, I’m sorry that I gave you the wrong impression. I am, really, you can’t even understand how much. But I just… I’m sorry, I don’t feel that way about you.”

Blaine is staring up at him with wide, pleading eyes. “Why not?”

“What?”

“Why don’t you feel that way about me? I’m – I’m eighteen now, we get along so well, and I’m not totally hideous so _what_. What is it, why can’t you see that I’m –” Blaine stops, lowering his head, and when he raises it again Kurt sees that there are tears in his eyes. “We’d be perfect together, Kurt. We would, if you’d just give me a chance—”

“Oh, honey,” Kurt says, stepping forward to take him in his arms, but Blaine pushes him away.

“ _No_ ,” he says. “You don’t get to – you can’t call me _honey_ just when you’re telling me you don’t love me, what the hell is wrong with you?”

“I don’t want you to cry,” Kurt says, voice becoming hoarse. “I hate seeing you cry, and I hate that it’s because of me. I’m sorry, Blaine, I never wanted to hurt you, but I just—”

“See? See?” Blaine shakes his head. “You keep saying these things, but then you tell me you don’t want to be with me and it’s messing with my head! You don’t want to hurt me, but you refuse to give me a chance. Why won’t—” his voice breaks, and he stops, taking a deep breath. “Why won’t you just give me a chance?”

“I’m sorry, Blaine,” Kurt says. “I – I can’t. I’m sorry.”

“Wow,” Blaine says, still shaking his head. “Well, happy new year, huh?” he turns on his heel and walks out of Kurt’s room, slamming the door shut behind him as he goes.

Kurt watches the door long after Blaine’s closed it, staring at it even as he hears the countdown to the new year going on in the next room. He just stares, and stares, wondering if this is the time that he’s finally ruined things for good.


	13. Mist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here I am, filling klaineadvents prompt 13 on day 16 (very early in the morning on day 16, but still). I'm hoping to catch up on this fic this weekend, but don't hold me to that too hard. Sorry it's coming so late! Hope you enjoy nonetheless <3 no real warnings for this one, other than a brief mention of Kurt/Cody.

**April 23 rd, 2018**

Kurt arrives at Sam and Mercedes apartment just as Blaine is being buzzed in. Blaine catches sight of him and holds the door open, giving him a slightly forced smile.

“Hey,” Kurt greets, trying to sound casual. “So, they, uh. Called you, too?”

Blaine nods, walking into the building once Kurt walks through the door. “Must be pretty big news.” They walk toward the elevator together, both reaching for the button at the same time. Their hands brush, and Blaine instantly draws back, as though burned. Kurt winces, but presses the button, shoving his hands into his pockets as soon as he has. “Uh,” Blaine clears his throat. “Do you think she’s pregnant? I mean, that would warrant asking everyone to come over, right?”

Kurt shakes his head instantly. “No way would Mercedes be pregnant before getting married. No, this is an engagement announcement for sure.”

Blaine licks his lips. “You, uh, wanna put money on that?”

Kurt raises an eyebrow, but nods. “Ten bucks?”

“You’re on.”

They shake hands as the elevator opens, then step inside, Kurt pressing the button for the 8th floor.

Silence takes over the elevator as it starts up, and Kurt hates it. He glances over at Blaine, who seems to be making a purposeful effort not to look at Kurt.

“So, Freshman year officially done, huh?” Blaine turns to him, that forced smile coming back to his face.

“Yeah, yeah. Just had my last exam yesterday, actually.”

“Cool,” Kurt nods. “Any plans for the summer?”

Blaine shrugs. “Well, Sam said he could hook me up with a job at the Spotlight Diner, but that would require I find a place to live. Kitty said one of her roommates is going back for a couple of weeks, so she has an extra bed in her apartment until the second week of May, but after that who knows. Two weeks isn’t that much time to look for an apartment in this city.” He shrugs again, holding his shoulders up for a few seconds. “I might just go home. I mean, I’m sure Sam could always get me that job at the diner when I get back, right?”

“I’m sure he’d get you that job whenever,” Kurt assures, knowing it to be true. As General Manager, Sam was pretty much the ultimate authority of the diner. The only person with more power than him was the owner, who apparently showed very little interest in the restaurant anyway. “But, uh, you know that Tina’s work is sending her to Seattle for the summer, so we’ll have an empty room, too. In case you need more time after Kitty’s roommate gets back.”

The elevator doors open and they step out together, Blaine wincing as he says, “I don’t really think that’s the best idea. You know, you and me living together.”

Kurt presses his lips together, trying not to show how much those words hurt him.

He knows that Blaine is right, though. Things have been weird between them ever since New Year’s, and the end to the weirdness doesn’t seem to be anywhere in sight.

Kurt thought things would be okay after Blaine showed up at his apartment on January 2nd, a bouquet of purple hyacinths and yellow roses in hand, blushing and holding them out to Kurt. Kurt was about to refuse them, not wanting to encourage any more miscommunication between himself and Blaine, but Blaine quickly explained, “Purple hyacinths stand for apology. You know, for kissing you without asking you, and then yelling at you when you rejected another kiss. The yellow roses are for friendship, which is all that I am interested in sharing with you from this point forward.”

Kurt accepted the apology, then awkwardly issued one of his own. “I realized that you were right. I haven’t been fair to you, and I haven’t made my intentions clear enough. I knew how you felt, but I didn’t discourage your feelings. I’m truly sorry, Blaine.”

They’d hugged, and then Blaine left for class.

That was the last time they were alone together until five minutes ago.

“I guess you’re right,” Kurt murmurs as they watch up to Sam and Mercedes’s apartment. “I just, you know. Thought I’d throw it out there.”

“I appreciate it,” Blaine says, ringing the doorbell. “And it’s nothing against you. Obviously, you know that I –” he looks down, blush coloring his cheeks. “It’s not a good idea, that’s all.”

“No, I get it.”

Blaine finally gives him a real smile, a thankful smile, and Kurt can’t help but smile back.

The door opens, Mercedes grinning at both of them. “Oh, good,” she says, eyes flicking between them. “Kurt, I’m glad you’re here, too. You’re the last two to arrive.”

“Great, so we don’t have to wait any longer for the big announcement?” Blaine asks, stepping in to give Mercedes a hug. When they part, Kurt takes his place, hugging her tight.

She whispers, “We will be having words about you two arriving together,” into his ear, then pulls away and says, louder, “Yes, no waiting period for you two. Better come in, though, because I think Cooper may actually be going crazy.”

Kurt glances down at her hand, frowning when he doesn’t see a ring. He glances over at Blaine, who meets his gaze, then very purposefully looks down to her ring-less finger. When he meets Kurt’s eye again, he raises his eyebrows a couple of times.

The three make their way to the living room, where the rest of their friends are already gathered. Sam stands up off the couch, and Cooper, Rachel, and Tina all lean forward expectantly. Quinn doesn’t move from her spot next to Cooper, though the interest is painted clear as day in her eyes.

Kurt and Blaine walk around her and Sam, though remain standing, watching them with as much interest as everybody else.

“Okay, so,” Mercedes claps her hands together, and Sam wraps his arm around her shoulders. “Obviously we’ve called you here because Sam and I have huge news.”

She looks up at Sam, who nods. They wait a beat, clearly enjoying driving their friends crazy.

Finally, Sam says, “So, Mercedes and I bought the Spotlight Diner.”

Kurt’s eyes widen in surprise, and Rachel instantly shouts, “ _What_?!”

“Gunther wasn’t really into it anymore,” Sam begins to explain. “He admitted to me that he would be willing to lower his income significantly if it also meant getting rid of the stress of owning a business. Mercedes and I talked about it, and then we talked to our parents, and we agreed that this was the right move for us.”

“Pause,” Rachel stands up, hands extended palm-out. “Right move or not, you’re talking about purchasing a business on _Broadway_. Like, Broadway. There is no way you got it for less than a million dollars, and that’s the absolute lowest I can see a business like that going for.”

“Oh, it will definitely be more than that when all is said and done,” Mercedes says. “But we’ve worked out a deal with Gunther. Although the diner does technically belong to us now, he still owns half the shares of the place. We’re planning on completely buying him out eventually. Based on how much the diner currently makes, we should be able to do it within five years.”

“I can’t believe this,” Cooper says, sitting back on the couch, eyes almost vacant at the news. “And here we were thinking you were going to tell us you were engaged.”

“Or pregnant,” Blaine pipes up.

“Oh,” Sam and Mercedes glance at each other, and then say, “Yeah, we almost forgot,” and then, as if it’s nothing, Mercedes pulls at a chain around her neck, lifting a gorgeous ring out of her cleavage.

“Shut up,” Tina stands up and rushes forward. “You’re engaged and you lead with the business thing?!”

“It seemed like a bigger life decision!” Mercedes laughs as Tina picks up the ring. “We have been together for almost ten years, you know.”

“Exactly, which is why you being engaged is such a big deal!” Kurt says, hurrying forward and pushing Tina out of the way, wrapping Mercedes up in another hug. “I’m so happy for you guys.”

“Thanks, babe,” Mercedes replies, squeezing him tight. “Really, though, this was supposed to be about the diner.”

“Oh, my god,” Cooper says. “How is your life so put-together? Fucking getting engaged and buying a business together at the same time. What’s next, you buying this apartment, too? You pregnant?”

“No,” Mercedes shakes her head quickly. “No, we will definitely not be having children until there are wedding rings on our fingers.”

Kurt looks over at Blaine and winks, mouthing, “I told you,” which just makes Blaine roll his eyes and shake his head.

“Okay, well,” Tina pushes Kurt back out of the way and says, “Regardless of what the announcement was meant to be, I think that we should all cancel any evening plans we have and celebrate Sam and Mercedes officially winning at being adults.”

Everyone agrees, and soon they’re all on their phones to cancel plans, or in Quinn’s case, to order an unholy amount of Chinese food.

“We should get champagne,” Rachel suggests, and soon after that she and Cooper are leaving to pick some up from the bodega down the street.

Kurt is just typing out a text message to Cody when Blaine comes up to him and says, “Guess I owe you ten dollars, huh.”

Kurt locks his phone, message unfinished and unsent, and replies, “Let this be a lesson to you. Never bet on knowing Mercedes Jones more than me. Not even Sam could beat me on that.”

“I highly doubt the last part, but point taken.” He glances down at Kurt’s phone in his hands and says, “You should finish that text. I’m sure Cody will want to know what’s going on.”

Kurt flushes a little at the mention of his boyfriend, but smiles at Blaine hesitantly, unlocking his phone quickly. Blaine smiles as well, then wanders off to talk to Mercedes and Sam. Kurt watches him for a moment, eyes misting over slightly.  

Maybe the weirdness does have an end in sight after all.


	14. Nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 14 of my klaineadvent fic, for the prompt “Nose”. WARNINGS for this one: Major angst, though not in relation to the Kurt/Blaine of it all. Kurt/Cody (who, if you remember from the show, is not the best guy...)
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and I hope to see you soon-ish with the next chapter!

**May 17 th-18th, 2019**

When Kurt unlocks his apartment door and sees Blaine sitting at the dining table with Cooper and Rachel, he almost groans out loud.

Not that he isn’t happy to see Blaine. Actually, things have gotten a lot easier with Blaine over the past year. They still don’t spend much time alone together, but he no longer feels awkward being in the same room as him, and clearly Blaine doesn’t either.

Today, though, he wishes Blaine weren’t around. Kurt desperately needs to rant about Cody, and even though things are better with Blaine, he still feels a little uncomfortable talking about his boyfriend around him.

“Hey,” Cooper greets, frowning when he sees the look on Kurt’s face. “Whoa, what crawled up your butt?”

Kurt rolls his eyes and heads to the table, sitting down beside Blaine. He glances at the boy for a moment, then sighs heavily and says, “My conversation with Cody didn’t exactly go how I hoped.”

Blaine furrows his brow, and Kurt winces. He really, really wishes Blaine wasn’t here right now.

“Ouch,” Rachel says, reaching over to pat his hand. “Rejection is tough.”

Kurt sighs, sparing a quick glance at Blaine before saying, “Apparently it’s too soon in the relationship to think about ‘big steps’ like that.” He shakes his head. “We’ve been dating for a year-and-a-half. How is that too soon?”

Blaine tilts his head and asks, “Sorry, what big steps are you taking that Cody thinks are too soon to take?”

Kurt glances over at Cooper and Rachel. Rachel is wincing, clearly preparing for the awkwardness, but Cooper is nodding encouragingly. Kurt takes that sign to mean that Cooper believes Blaine will be okay with the news, so he carefully says, “I asked Cody to move in with me.”

“Oh, my,” Blaine says, eyes widening. His entire body tenses, and Kurt groans. Why, _why_ , does Blaine have to be here right now?

 “You do have to remember, Kurt,” Cooper says when Blaine falls into silence, “that this is the man who refused to meet us all until you’d been dating each other for almost a year. Maybe he just likes to take things really slow?”

“Yeah, didn’t you say that he still doesn’t want anybody at work to know that you’re together? I think he’s just private, and wants to be sure you guys are for real before letting you fully into his world.”

Kurt glances at Blaine, who is shifting uncomfortably in his chair. He sighs and says, “Maybe we shouldn’t talk about this now.”

“No!” Blaine hurries to say. He takes a deep breath and says, “No, it’s fine. I’m not… it’s fine. You guys have been dating for a year-and-a-half, Kurt. You can talk about him around me. It’s fine.”

Kurt doesn’t feel very convinced, but nods and turns to Rachel to say, “I think it’s more than just being private. I haven’t met his parents, or any of his family, and he refuses to meet mine. I basically had to beg and plead for him to come to Elliott’s birthday party, and even then he was stand-offish to all of you and could barely look me in the eye all night.” He shakes his head and says, “And now this? Saying it’s too soon to move in when we’ve been dating for over a year? I don’t know. I’m starting to think there’s more to it than just being a private person.”

Blaine’s lips are pressed together tightly, and he is very clearly avoiding making eye contact with Kurt. Kurt doesn’t know why Blaine would insist that he’s okay talking about Cody when clearly he is uncomfortable as hell.

“Well, Kurt,” Cooper says, folding his arms on the table, “Quinn and I dated for four years, and we never lived together.”

“Yeah, but that’s because you guys couldn’t afford to, you said it yourself, and we all agreed that Quinn moving in here would be one person too many. It’s not like you didn’t _want_ to.”

“Brody and I moved in together after five months of dating,” Rachel shrugs. “But he turned out to be a cheating asshole, so you know.”

Blaine squeaks, then says, “Excuse me,” and hurries out of the room, heading toward the bathroom. Kurt frowns as he goes, and sighs.

“When will things be normal between Blaine and I again?”

Cooper is frowning too, though he doesn’t seem to be upset about the same thing. “I don’t get it,” he says. “He told me a few months ago that he wishes you wouldn’t be so purposeful about not talking about Cody around him. He said it was actually getting annoying, and that he wanted to talk to you about it.” He stares at where Blaine just disappeared. “Now you’re actually doing what he wanted, and he reacts like this?”

“Maybe he thought it would be okay, but realized he wasn’t ready after all,” Rachel says, completely unhelpfully.

Kurt sighs. He turns back to look at his friends and asks, “Am I being totally crazy about this? Like, am I overthinking it way too much?”

“I don’t know, Kurt,” Cooper says, shrugging, eyes still on the hall where Blaine disappeared. “I don’t think any of us know the guy enough to properly judge the situation.”

Kurt sighs again, knowing that that answers his question more than he would like to admit.

*

Just before his lunch break the next day, Kurt gets a text from Blaine asking if he can meet for lunch. He claims he just happened to be in the area, but Kurt knows that Blaine has a class at the NYADA campus at 2pm, and that’s at least a twenty-minute subway ride away.

He agrees, though, knowing that if Blaine came all this way to talk, it must be something important.

He heads out soon after telling Blaine to meet him at the deli across the street from the Vogue building, saying a quick goodbye to his desk partner. He hurries out, finding Blaine waiting for him at the building’s entrance, looking like he’d rather be anywhere but here.

Kurt forces a smile as he opens the door and greets Blaine with a, “I thought we were just meeting at the deli!”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine says, eyes wide. “I, uh. I thought it might be better if we were sitting down, but I just can’t keep it in for one minute longer.”

Kurt frowns, dread building in his stomach. _Oh, please, not again_ he tries his best not to wince at the look in Blaine’s eyes. _Please, things are just starting to go back to normal, please don’t bring this up again_.

“Keep what in?” Kurt asks hesitantly.

Blaine glances around, then says, “I didn’t tell you yesterday because Cooper and Rachel were there and, honestly, I wasn’t sure if I should say anything at all. I don’t want you to think…” he sighs. “I mean, with our history, I didn’t think I would be the best person to tell you this, but after what you were saying last night, I know that I have to.”

“Blaine, you’re kind of starting to freak me out,” Kurt says. “What’s going on?”

Blaine’s entire face screws up, as though what he’s about to say is physically painful, then shuts his eyes and blurts out, “Cody is cheating on you.”

Kurt’s entire body goes limp. He feels like someone just pulled the ground out from under his body. “What.” It isn’t even a question.

“I saw him, two days ago, at a coffee shop,” Blaine says, hands moving quickly as he talks. “He was with a man who definitely wasn’t you. They were holding hands, and I saw them kissing. I’m so sorry, Kurt.”

Kurt swallows thickly, thoughts racing inside his head. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“Thank you for telling me, Blaine.”

“You’re uh… you’re not mad?”

“Oh, I am,” Kurt says, nostrils flaring. “Just not at you.” He glances back into the building, knowing Cody doesn’t like to take his lunch break until after everybody else has returned from theirs. “I’m sorry, Blaine, but can we postpone lunch? I think I need to have a very serious conversation with my boyfriend.”

Blaine nods. He steps forward hesitantly, then fully commits, wrapping Kurt up in a tight hug. Kurt lets himself be hugged, feeling tears springing to his eyes. He briefly hugs Blaine back, then steps away from him and back into the building.

IT is on the seventh floor, and just as Kurt expected, the area is entirely empty except for Cody, who is typing away at his computer.

He feels nauseous just at the sight of him. He takes a deep breath, then marches forward with as much purpose as he can manage.

“Cody, we need to talk.”

“Oh, hey, Kurt,” Cody greets, glancing up briefly from his computer. “Sorry, can it wait? I really need to finish this before everybody else gets back.”

“Are you cheating on me?”

That makes him stop. He looks up, and the look on his face lets Kurt know that he’s right on the nose with his accusation.

“What?”

“Blaine said he saw you out with another man, and that you were kissing. Are you cheating on me?”

“Babe,” Cody stands up. “Are you really trusting Blaine’s word about this? I mean, isn’t he like, madly in love with you? Don’t you think—”

“I trust Blaine implicitly,” Kurt says, feeling tears pooling in his eyes. “I know he wouldn’t lie about something like this, so just tell me the truth. Are you cheating on me?”

Cody licks his lips, staring at Kurt for far too long.

Finally, he sighs and says, “No, Kurt. I’m not cheating on you.”

Kurt doesn’t feel any relief. Cody’s body is stiff, and he definitely doesn’t look like he’s done talking.

He stares at Kurt for a beat longer, then lowers his head and says, “I’m cheating with you.”

If Kurt felt nauseous before, now he really feels like he could throw up. “What?” he manages to choke out.

Cody sighs, then leans back, rooting around in the pocket of his jacket, which is draped over the back of his chair. He straightens back up and holds out his hand, revealing a small, gold ring in the middle of his palm.

“I’m married,” he says.

Kurt feels faint. He actually thinks he might pass out. “You’re – you’re _married_?!”

“Yeah.”

“For how long?!”

“Five years, in June.”

Kurt stumbles back, hand coming up to his heart, as if that will get it to stop beating out of his chest. “You’re – oh, my god.”

“I’m sorry, Kurt,” he says. “I wanted to tell you, but I just – we’ve been having so much fun, and I didn’t want anything to ruin it.”

“We haven’t been having _fun_ , Cody,” Kurt hisses, hands balling into fists at his side. “We’ve been dating. Like, exclusively dating, in a serious, committed relationship, for over a year. Now you’re telling me that you’ve been fucking married this entire goddamn time?!”

The more he runs it over in his head, the more it makes sense. Of course Cody didn’t want to meet his friends. Of course he didn’t want Kurt to meet his parents, or to meet Kurt’s. Of course he didn’t want Kurt to meet _his_ friends. Of course he doesn’t want to fucking move in. He can’t.

Because he already lives with his husband.

“We’re done,” Kurt says. “We’re done, we are _so_ , so done.”

“Kurt—” Cody reaches out, but Kurt recoils from his touch.

“Don’t touch me, Cody!” he shouts. “Don’t fucking—”

“Cody?” both men freeze. Kurt turns and sees a tall, handsome man standing behind them. He’s holding a carry-out bag, and staring between Kurt and Cody. “What’s going on, babe?”

“Hank,” Cody says. “Honey, you didn’t tell me you were coming to see me today.” Kurt can see out of the corner of his eye that he’s struggling to put his ring on while drawing as little attention to himself as possible.

Kurt is done. He’s surprised he hasn’t thrown up or passed out yet, but this is too much. He shakes his head, turns to Cody and says, “You’re a fucking pig.” He then turns to Cody’s – god, he’s his husband. He’s Cody’s husband, his boyfriend of a year-and-a-half is fucking _married_. He looks the man in the eye and says, “Just so you know, you can do a million times better than this lying, cheating, piece of shit.”

Hank looks completely taken aback, staring up at Cody and beginning to ask, “What--?”

Kurt can’t stick around for this. He shakes his head and storms off, though he makes sure to give Hank a small squeeze on the arm as he goes.

The tears start to fall as soon as he’s out of the room, and he sobs as he waits for the elevator to come. Without thinking, he enters and presses the button for the main floor.

When the elevator door opens, he sees that Blaine is still standing by the entrance, eyes directly on the elevator. His face crumples when he sees Kurt ,and he hurries into the building.

Kurt doesn’t even think. He goes to him as quickly as his legs will take him, and wraps him up in a hug far tighter than any they’ve shared before, sobbing loudly into his shoulder.

“I’ve got you,” Blaine says, holding Kurt to him tightly. Kurt continues to sob, clutching at Blaine, wishing it was possible for him to hold him even tighter.

Blaine just strokes a hand over Kurt’s back, and softly repeats, “I’ve got you.”


	15. Orgy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here is my prompt fill for day 15 of the klaineadvent, which only puts me one chapter behind (technically). I don’t know when/if I’ll be able to post tomorrow, since I’ve got quite a few things going on, so sorry if the next chapter doesn’t come til Monday! 
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Mentions of a situation where an adult made sexual advances on a minor without realizing he was a minor (from “Health”). And Kurt/Sebastian (I told you he’d be back hehe).

**November 31 st-December 1st, 2019**

Kurt is sitting in the coffee shop across the street from his house, jotting down notes for an article he’s hoping to write for Vogue. Or, that’s his official party line if anybody sees him sitting alone in a coffee shop right across the street from where he lives.

Honestly, though, he’s avoiding Cooper and Tina.

Ever since Tina admitted that she’d been seeing Quinn, things have been more than awkward around the house. Kurt knows that Cooper told Tina he didn’t want her to move out, but Kurt kind of wants to tell her to move out himself. He’d tell Cooper to move out, but Tina is the one breaking the bro code, or whatever Cooper was drunkenly rambling about the other night, so he figures she’s the one who should leave.

Neither wants to leave, though, instead walking around the house like there’s a goddamn dragon asleep in the middle of their living room, and if anybody says too much to each other, or does anything even remotely normal, the dragon will wake up and eat them all.

Maybe he’ll just pull the plug and move out himself. Elliott is looking for a roommate right now, and his place is about five minutes closer to the Vogue building. He’s been thinking that maybe he, Cooper, Tina, and Rachel have all been living together in what is, essentially, a student’s apartment for a little too long.

His thoughts (hypothetical as they may be) are interrupted when someone taps him on the shoulder, asking, “Kurt Hummel?”

He looks up, surprised to see Sebastian Smythe staring down at him. “Sebastian,” he says. “Oh, my god.”

“Long time, no see, huh?” Sebastian says. He steps slightly to the side, gesturing to the empty seat opposite Kurt. “Can I sit?”

Kurt nods, and Sebastian sits.

“I can’t believe this,” Kurt says, leaning forward a little. “I haven’t seen you in years. What are you doing around here?”

“I actually just got a job around the corner,” Sebastian vaguely gestures. “I like the coffee here, so I’ve been coming a lot. Do you still live over there?” He nods in the direction of Kurt’s building, and Kurt nods.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Crazy,” Sebastian says. He wraps his fingers around his coffee cup, then says, “Look, Kurt, I’ve actually been hoping to run into you for a while. I wanted to call you a few years back, but I deleted your number after everything went down.”

“Oh?” Kurt asks, trying not to let on that even if Sebastian hadn’t deleted his number he wouldn’t have been able to contact him. Kurt blocked his number after that evening so long ago.

“Yeah. I wanted to tell you how sorry I was for how it all went down.” He sighs, shaking his head solemnly. “That night really changed the way I view life, you know? I went home after you kicked me out, and all I could think of all night was, ‘How many guys have I slept with that I just assumed were eighteen or nineteen but didn’t bother to ask’. It messed me up, honestly. I felt like a creep, like the absolute worst kind of person.”

“Sebastian—”

“Let me finish?” Kurt nods slowly, and Sebastian continues. “Look, this may not mean anything to you, but you really changed my life. I’m a lot more aware of other people, and their feelings, now. I’m actually working as a receptionist for a psychiatrist’s office, and getting my PhD in psychiatry. I know that was probably a terrible night for you, and it was for me, but I just wanted to thank you for setting me straight. And for not letting me get away with any shit. Besides, underage or not, it was still a dick move to hit on someone else when I was technically there as your date. Like, excuse me past Sebastian, you’re not at an orgy. So, I’m sorry, and thank you.” Sebastian exhales sharply when he finishes, then stares at Kurt for a moment before saying, “Okay, you can talk now.”

“Wow,” Kurt breathes. “I… Well, obviously I had no idea. I’m really glad that you found your calling, Sebastian, and I’m glad that you were able to better yourself through a terrible experience.” He licks his lips, then admits, “Honestly, though, I think I kind of owe you an apology, too.”

“For what?” Sebastian asks, frowning.

“I kind of… overreacted that night. I mean, in the sense that I didn’t even give you the benefit of the doubt about not realizing Blaine’s age. I just kicked you out of my house and my life, and that was that. I didn’t even give you a chance to apologize.”

“It’s okay, Kurt. I totally understand.”

“Yeah, but still. I should have at least given you a chance to talk before I threw you out on the street.”

“I’d just hit on your fifteen-year-old friend. Honestly, I’m surprised you didn’t sock me.”

“Cooper might have if I hadn’t stepped in,” Kurt admits, chuckling a little. “Still, you didn’t know, and it was really obvious that you were genuine in your unknowing, so it wasn’t that fair of me to just kick you out like that.”

Sebastian stares at him for a few moments, then nods and says, “I’ll accept your apology, but just so long as you know that my thing was way, way worse than yours.”

“Oh, I won’t argue that,” Kurt chuckles, and Sebastian laughs, too.

Kurt watches him carefully, taking a short sip of his coffee. He presses his lips together, then asks, “Do you want to get dinner?”

Sebastian’s eyes widen. “Like, tonight?”

Kurt nods. “Yeah. Like, now, even. There’s a great Thai place just around the corner.”

Sebastian smiles, then says, “I’d really like that, Kurt.”

*

Kurt honestly didn’t plan on sleeping with Sebastian again when he asked him to dinner. He legitimately just wanted to catch up with an old friend, put the past officially behind them, and move on.

Yet, here he is, waking up the next morning with Sebastian in his bed.

Kurt blames his almost complete celibacy since he and Cody broke up.

“Hey,” Sebastian greets as he wakes up. He’s smiling softly, looking far too comfortable back in Kurt’s bed. “So, just so you know, your roommate totally walked in earlier, and your butt may have been exposed when she walked in.”

Kurt groans. “Why was my butt exposed?”

“Because I’m a blanket hog, remember?”

“Right,” Kurt sighs. He looks up at Sebastian, who just raises an eyebrow, smile stuck on his face. “I’m kind of surprised you’re still here.”

“Hey,” Sebastian puts his hands up in defence, “I told you, I’m a new man. Part of taking other people’s feelings into account is not leaving without saying goodbye after a one-night stand.” He chuckles when Kurt gives him a questioning look and confirms, “Which, don’t worry, I am fully aware is what this was.”

“Okay,” Kurt nods. “Because, you know. I know you said you’ve changed, but…”

“But the past hasn’t changed. I know.” Sebastian grins and says, “This was really fun, though. I forgot how awesome you are in bed.”

Kurt laughs, but presses his face into his pillow, embarrassed by Sebastian’s words, while also decently proud.

*

Although everybody else is already awake when they finally emerge from Kurt’s room, Kurt manages to sneak Sebastian to the front door undetected. Thankfully, everyone is still playing Who Can Avoid Speaking the Longest, and are in their own rooms.

Kurt opens the door and says, “Thanks for an awesome night. It was really good to reconnect.”

“Yeah it was,” Sebastian wiggles his eyebrows.

He leans in and kisses Kurt shortly, then turns around to walk away.

And stops dead in his tracks as Blaine steps out of the elevator.

Kurt covers his face with his palm. Of course Blaine would show up now.

“What—” Kurt watches between his fingers as Blaine glances at him, confusion written all over his face. “Sebastian. I didn’t think I’d see you again.”

“I know,” Sebastian says. “I’m glad you did, though.”

He steps toward Blaine, who takes a hesitant step back. “I’m still not going to sleep with you,” Blaine says, and Sebastian quickly shakes his head.

“No, Blaine. No. I just wanted to officially apologize for how I spoke to you all those years ago. It was beyond inappropriate, especially considering your age. It’s one of my biggest regret.” He glances back at Kurt, then looks back to Blaine and says, “You don’t have to accept my apology. I’m just very thankful to have the opportunity to give it.”

Blaine nods shortly, then steps out of the way as Sebastian walks past him. The man reaches the elevator, turning around and waving at Kurt for what is probably the final time. Kurt watches as he disappears into the elevator, incredibly thankful for the previous night.

“Jeez,” Blaine grumbles, having walked closer to Kurt. “How many times am I going to have to walk in on your morning after with that guy?”

Kurt places a hand on Blaine’s shoulder, squeezing it tightly and saying, “Don’t worry. That was the last time.”

“Good,” Blaine says. “Because apology notwithstanding, that guy still skeeves me out.”

“I know,” Kurt says, eyes flicking to where Sebastian has disappeared into the elevator. _And that’s why I won’t be seeing him again_ , he adds in his mind. “Come on,” Kurt says, nodding toward the house. “I can smell the bread in your bag and I have a desperate need.”


	16. Perform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so far behind on this fic oh my god. It’s okay, though, I have vacation coming up soon, so hopefully will have some time to catch up on everything before the klaineadvent event is up! 
> 
> No real warnings for this chapter, other than Kurt and Blaine being with people who are not each other. Hope you all enjoy, and I will (hopefully!) see you tomorrow!

**February 15 th, 2020**

Kurt and Cooper have been making fools of themselves on the dance floor for a bit too long when a slow song comes on. Cooper raises an eyebrow at Kurt, who chuckles, but lets himself be swept into a middle-school-style slow dance.

They spin slowly on the spot, until suddenly Cooper grips his middle and turns him back quickly. Kurt looks over his shoulder and sees that Tina and Quinn are dancing there, close and intimate. Kurt sighs and asks Cooper, “You doing okay?”

Cooper sighs. “Am I being stupid, still not being over this? I mean, I should have known there was a possibility this could happen. They always got along so well when Quinn and I were dating, and I knew they were both into girls, but I just…” he shakes his head. “It’s still weird to me, you know? That Tina, one of my best friends, is dating my ex. It’d be like if I started dating Adam.”

“Yeah, right,” Kurt says. “You’re too hot for Adam.”

Cooper smiles, and Kurt counts it as a victory. “You know, I thought it would be easier when Tina moved out, but I think her moving out to move in with Quinn cancelled out any potential ease.”

“I get it,” Kurt says. “This love shit is hard.”

Cooper nods, then looks over Kurt’s shoulder and says, “Not for them, though, lucky bastards.”

Kurt turns his head, smiling softly at Sam and Mercedes twirling happily on the dance floor. Mercedes is still in her wedding dress, refusing to change into something easier to dance in. She and Sam and smiling at each other like they’re the only people in the world, their brand-new rings glinting on their fingers.

“They really are lucky,” Kurt says, shaking his head. “Imagine knowing who your soulmate is since you’re fifteen? Shit,” he sighs. “I wish.”

“We’ll find our soulmates someday though, right?”

Kurt snorts. “I sure as hell hope so. We’re too hot to be spinsters.”

“Amen,” Cooper says. His eye seems to catch on something and he grins, nodding behind Kurt and saying, “Speaking of finding soulmates…”

Kurt looks around again, this time setting his eyes on where Blaine is dancing with a guy. His eyes widen when he realizes that it’s Trent, who Sam introduced to them all earlier as his cousin who had just moved to New York for work.

“Well, hot damn,” Kurt says.

“Think it’ll last?” Cooper asks.

“Who knows,” Kurt replies honestly. “I mean, this has all the makings of a wedding hook-up, and you know how those usually go.”

“Actually, I don’t,” Cooper says. “But I’m assuming they don’t usually last beyond the night of the wedding?”

“You would assume correct,” Kurt says. He watches as Trent whispers something to Blaine, who throws his head back and laughs. Kurt’s known Blaine long enough to know when he’s being genuine, and this is no over-the-top performance. “He looks really happy, though,” he says.

“He does,” Cooper replies. “So, here’s hoping.”

Kurt nods, smiling softly as he watches the two. “Here’s hoping.”

The song changes to a poppy, dance-y number. Kurt and Cooper separate, instantly moving back into their silly moves from before.

When the next slow dance starts, Cooper raises an eyebrow and holds a hand out, asking, “May I have this dance?”

Kurt is about to accept, but Cooper’s hand is batted away by Elliott, who says, “No way, Anderson. You’ve hogged him enough tonight. I need some alone time with the best man.”

Cooper sighs dramatically and says, “Fine, I suppose. I guess I’ll just go drown my loneliness in alcohol.”

Kurt takes Elliott’s hand, letting him start to lead him in a slow dance, their bodies much closer than Kurt’s and Cooper’s were. “He’s such a drama queen.”

“Tell me about it,” Elliott chuckles. He pulls Kurt a tiny bit closer, then says, “So, how are you dealing with the news?”

Kurt frowns. “What news?”

“The news of Blaine finding his soulmate before you,” Elliott says, nodding in the direction Kurt knows Blaine and Trent are. “Must be tough.”

“For your information,” Kurt says, pointing his nose up. “I could not be happier for him.”

“No bitterness over losing your back-up?” Elliott teases.

Kurt scoffs, looking at him in fake disbelief. “I thought you knew that _you_ are my back-up.”

“I am?” Elliott’s hand clutches a little tighter at the small of Kurt’s back. “Well, I’ll be damned. And here I’ve been dating around when I could have had _the_ Kurt Hummel.”

“Shut up,” Kurt chuckles. Elliott laughs as well, though there’s a fondness in his eyes that makes Kurt’s stomach tighten a little.

In a good way.

“Seriously. Let me know when you’re tired of looking for The One, because I am more than happy to be The One You Settle For.”

“As if I would ever just settle for you,” Kurt says, smiling softly at his friend. “I think we’ve been friends too long for that.”

“Well, you know what they say about your best friend.”

“Don’t ruin the friendship?” Kurt teases.

Elliott shakes his head, raising a challenging eyebrow. “That you should marry them.”

Kurt stops dancing, staring up at Elliott, considering. He knows that Elliott is probably joking, but what if he isn’t?

The idea is far more enticing than Kurt ever thought it would be.

“What are you thinking?” Elliott asks, hands still holding Kurt tight to him.

Kurt glances down at his lips, and asks, “Can we kiss? Like, can I kiss you?”

Elliott’s eyebrows shoot up. “For real?”

Kurt instantly regrets his impulse. “No. No, not for real, I was just – forget it, I don’t know why I said that. This was so—”

“Hey,” Elliott’s pulls him impossibly closer. He looks far too serious, eyes inquisitive and strong. “Seriously, Kurt. Did you mean it for real?”

Kurt sucks on his bottom lip, and then, hesitantly, nods.

Elliott’s eyes light up. He moves his hands so that they are cupping Kurt’s jaw, tilting his head up gently.

“Fucking finally,” he says, before bringing his lips down on Kurt’s in a kiss far more intense than anything he’s ever experienced.


	17. Raw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for this chapter! I know I'm hella behind, and I'm sorry about that. I am hoping to get another chapter written tonight after work, and then I am off until the first week of January, so I should have more time to get some writing done. My goal is still to finish this story by the 24th of December, but I guess we'll see how that goes! 
> 
> This is for the klaineadvent prompt "Raw". It's always so nice when prompts work so nicely with what I have planned... :) Minor warnings for a bit of angst (not related to Klaine), Kurt/Elliott, and minor mentions of Blaine/Trent. Also, I'm sorry that Blaine hasn't been in it as much lately. I promise he has a huge role in the next chapter! 
> 
> Hope you and enjoy, and I will hopefully see you all later today :)

**October 7 th, 2020**

 Kurt knows that this is hard for Cooper. He’s never really been comfortable with the idea of Tina and Quinn dating, even though he puts on a brave face, and so it isn’t really surprising to Kurt that Tina and Quinn getting engaged would push him over the limit a little. Kurt gets it, he completely understands, he knows that Cooper’s reaction is completely rational.

He’s still annoyed as hell that he’s missing his friend’s engagement party because Cooper can’t stop crying.

He doesn’t even understand why Cooper came to the party at all. Nobody would have judged him for skipping out. After all, Kurt can’t imagine going to any of _his_ ex-boyfriend’s engagement parties (even Chandler, and he only dated that guy for like, two months his freshman year).

But, no. He had to put on a brave face and show up to the party, only to get so trashed that he has no control over his emotions.

“I’m just stuck,” Cooper sobs, cuddled close to Kurt in Tina and Quinn’s spare bedroom. “Everyone is moving on, getting amazing opportunities, and I’m just… here. I’m living in the same apartment I lived in during college, I’m still getting secondary roles in the same theater troupe I’ve been in since graduation, and I’m still in love with the same fucking girl I’ve been in love with since my Freshman year of college.” He lets out another forlorn sob. “What is it with us Anderson’s? Why are we so hung up on our first loves?”

Kurt wants to interject that _actually_ Blaine is well and over his crush on Kurt, as he has been steadily dating Trent for over six months now, and the two have been talking about moving in together. In fact, Blaine brought Trent to the party tonight. He’s never brought a boyfriend to a friend hang-out before (though, to be fair, as far as Kurt can tell Blaine hasn’t exactly had tons of boyfriend’s).

He doesn’t think that will help Cooper, so he just pats his back and says, “You’re not stuck, Cooper. You have plenty going on in your life.”

“Like what?” Cooper asks, practically shouting. Kurt winces at the strong scent of vodka on his breath. “Like, my super awesome girlfriend? Oh, wait, I don’t have one of those, just a stupid crush on Rachel that I can’t get over, and an ex-girlfriend who just got engaged _to my best friend_. An amazing job? Nope! I couldn’t even get my troupe to consider me for Mercutio, Kurt. _Mercutio_. Nice, stable family? Wrong again, my parent’s got divorced when I was seven, mom and John-Mark never come to New York, and I barely even see Blaine anymore because he’s always with his boyfriend.” Cooper bursts into a fresh round of sobs, and Kurt sighs.

Kurt glances at the door, wondering how much longer it’ll be before Elliott decides he’s been gone too long and comes to rescue him. He briefly considers trying to surreptitiously text him, but knows that Cooper would notice.

“And,” Cooper continues, as if he never stopped, “everybody else has an amazing life. Rachel has a lead role off-Broadway, but we all know _Take Me Home_ is going to be taken to Broadway soon. Sam and Mercedes are married, own a business together, _and_ just told us that Mercedes is two months pregnant, which is awesome, so great, I’m so happy for them. Tina and Quinn are engaged and both have awesome jobs. Blaine hasn’t even graduated college yet and he already has more prospects for roles than I ever had. And _you_ , you’re like, Mr. Successful, with your junior writer job, and your awesome boyfriend – who somehow has a high-up office job _and_ a kick-ass band. I mean, you’ll probably get married soon, and then it’ll just be me. Lonely Cooper, watching as all my friend’s move on with their lives while I’m just stuck.”

 Kurt really doesn’t know what to say. Cooper has been rambling about this same thing for almost an hour now, and Kurt has been as reassuring as he possibly can that Cooper is not stuck, that things _will_ happen for him, that he’ll meet someone, that blah-blah-blah. He glances at the door again, willing it to open.

He almost falls over in relief when, moments later, it actually does. Blaine peeks in, and Kurt almost cries in relief.

“Hey,” he greets. “Need a break?”

Cooper doesn’t even seem to notice that Blaine has joined them, instead continuing to sob into Kurt’s shoulder.

“Please,” Kurt mouths, causing Blaine to chuckle. He heads over to the bed, sliding in on Cooper’s other side, and pulling his head off of Kurt’s shoulder and onto his own.

“Hey, buddy,” he says, an arm going around Cooper’s shoulder and squeezing tight. “How you doing?”

“Blaine,” Cooper sobs, throwing his arms around his brother. “Blaine, I’m drunk, and Quinn is getting married, and she’s getting married to _Tina_ , and I’m just stuck, I’m stuck Blaine.”

“No, you’re not,” Blaine says, tightening his hold on Cooper. He glances at Kurt over Cooper’s head and gestures at him to leave as he continues saying, “You’re not stuck, Cooper, I promise.”

Cooper starts in on the spiel Kurt just heard, and so Kurt mouths a quick, “Thank you,” to Blaine before carefully slipping out of the room.

He takes a moment to collect himself, trying to leave his annoyance (and, to be honest, guilt over said annoyance) in the room with Cooper. He straightens his clothes out, runs a hand through his hair, then heads back to Quinn and Tina’s living room, where the party is taking place.

Elliott is by his side as soon as he enters the room, wrapping an arm around his waist. “I see Blaine’s rescue mission went well,” he grins, pressing a kiss to Kurt’ s forehead. “How’s Cooper doing?”

“I think he’s just feeling a bit raw about all this,” he gestures toward Quinn and Tina, who are chatting happily with Trent. He looks up at Elliott, then asks, “How’s it been out here?”

“Oh, you know,” Elliott rolls his eyes a little. “Just being teased about how we’re going to be the next down the aisle, when am I going to propose, when are _you_ going to propose, all that crap.”

Kurt can’t help but let out a laugh at that. “Cooper said that too,” he shakes his head. “Like, nobody thinks it’s a little soon for us to be thinking about that?”

“Apparently we are the only ones,” Elliott confirms. Kurt smiles up at him, feeling relieved that Elliott doesn’t think they’re ready for that either. “Although,” Elliott continues, leaning in a little closer to Kurt. “I was thinking that maybe we could talk about the possibility about another big step in our relationship?”

Kurt raises an eyebrow, intrigued, and teasing says, “You better not be talking about sex, because if you don’t remember that already happening…”

Elliott smirks. “Oh, I definitely remember that happening,” he squeezes at Kurt’s hip lightly, causing Kurt to grin. “Actually, though,” he says, tone far more serious. “I was talking about moving in together.”

Kurt’s eyes widen. “Really?” he asks, heart speeding up happily. “For real, you want to live together? Like, as boyfriends?”

Elliott presses his lips together, clearly trying to stop himself from laughing. “No, Kurt, I would like us to break up, go back to being just friends, and then move in together.”

Kurt scowls. “You don’t have to be so sassy.”

Elliott pinches his side and says, “Yes, as boyfriends, you dork. What do you think?”

Kurt can’t help but smile, despite the teasing. “I think that I can’t believe you’re asking me this here, at our friend’s engagement party, after I just spent an hour consoling another friend who is desperately distraught over everybody’s lives moving forward while his doesn’t.” Elliott looks shocked for a moment, and Kurt lets him revel in it, before saying, “But I also think that yes, moving in together would be amazing.”

“Really?” Elliott asks, grin taking over his face.

“Yes, really! Let’s move in together!”

Elliott wraps him up in a hug, spinning him around so that his feet actually leave the ground. Kurt laughs, but lets him, ignoring the strange looks that their friends are sending them. He knows it’s probably rude to cause such a scene at his friends’ engagement party, but he can’t help it.

Despite how annoyed he was only minutes ago, right now, he is so damn happy.


	18. Stir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still so far behind... will I ever catch up...
> 
> This is written for the klaineadvent day 18 prompt 'stir'. Sorry it's a little shorter than previous chapters have been! It's an important one, though. Warnings for slight angst and mentions of Blaine/Trent and Kurt/Elliott
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and I will hopefully see you soon (if I can get my ass in gear!)

**July 5 th, 2021**

The keys shake in Kurt’s fingers as he tries to unlock his apartment door. Elliott’s phone has gone straight to voicemail four times now, which means that he is most likely in one of his endless work meetings, where the CEO requires them to shut their phones off and place them in the center of the table.

He hates Elliott’s boss, and he hates Elliott’s job. Or, at least right now he does. He really just needs to hear his boyfriend’s voice saying something other than his voicemail’s greeting of, “Why are you calling me, send me a text, it’s 2021.”

The door finally opens and Kurt is instantly met with the sight of a large puddle of water in the middle of their living room.

He’s managed to keep it together until now, but this? This is too damn much.

He falls back against the door, allowing himself to fully break down from the stress of the day. Sobs escape his lips as he watches water continue to slowly drip from the ceiling, something it has clearly been doing all day. With every drop he replays his boss’s words, relives being told that he’s still too green to be a senior writer, that maybe he should focus more on finding his own distinctive voice instead of just spewing out whatever assignment he’s given.

He wipes at his eyes, then manages to pull his phone from his pockets, hands still shaking. He thumbs his way through his contacts until he finds the one he needs and hits it forcefully.

His breath is ragged as the phone rings, and he almost sobs in relief when he hears Blaine answering with a happy, “Well, well, the famous Kurt Hummel. To what do I owe the honor?”

“Blaine,” Kurt sobs, clutching the phone to his face.

“Oh, my god,” Blaine’s tone has shifted completely. “Kurt, what’s wrong?”

“There’s a puddle,” Kurt cries. “In my living room. A giant puddle. And I’m too green. I don’t have a distinctive style, and now there’s a puddle. A _puddle_.”

“Okay, Kurt, I need you to breathe.”

“Can you please come here?” Kurt begs, sliding down his door, wrapping his arms around his knees as he pulls them up to his chest. “Please, Blaine, there’s a puddle.”

“Of course,” Blaine says. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes, okay?”

“Be where?” he hears Trent in the background. “Because we have—”

The line cuts, and Kurt’s head thunks against the door, fresh tears falling from his eyes.

*

By the time Blaine arrives, Kurt has managed to pull himself together enough to wipe up the giant puddle with every towel that he and Elliott own. He’s set the largest bowl they have under where the leak seems to be, and left a voicemail for their landlord informing him of the issue.

The sound of the buzzer causes the stress to evaporate from his shoulders, and he hurries to let Blaine in, leaving the door ajar for him.

When Blaine knocks on the door gently, peeking through, Kurt runs to him and pulls him into a tight hug.

“Thank you so much for coming,” he whispers, tucking his face into Blaine’s neck. He smells strongly of cologne, and Kurt allows himself to get lost in it for a moment.

“Of course, Kurt,” Blaine replies, hugging him back with one arm. He pulls away from Kurt, and Kurt sees that he’s holding a bucket. Blaine shrugs when he sees where Kurt’s eyes have gone and says, “You said there was a puddle.”

“God, I must have sounded like a crazy person,” Kurt says, hand going to his forehead.

“Just upset,” Blaine promises, heading to where Kurt has set up the bowl and replacing it with the bucket. He then turns back to Kurt and carefully asks, “Can I ask what happened?”

Kurt nods, falling onto his couch. He waits for Blaine to join him, scooting closer once Blaine does.

He leans his head on Blaine’s shoulder and whispers, “I didn’t get the promotion.”

“Oh, Kurt,” Blaine puts his arm around Kurt’s shoulder, and Kurt feels tears pricking at his eyes once more.

“Apparently I don’t have a distinctive enough style, and am still too green. They told me they’d consider me for the next senior writer opening, but who knows when that will be.” He sighs, cuddling closer to his friend. “Then Elliott wasn’t answering his phone, and I got home to that,” he gestures to the bucket. “I probably sound so stupid.”

“Of course you don’t,” Blaine promises, voice soft and soothing. “You had a hard day, and it made you upset. You’re allowed to feel upset sometimes, Kurt.”

Kurt sniffs. “I still feel a little stupid.”

“Well, don’t. Because I promise, you’re not.” He squeezes his shoulder. “And Vogue? Has lost an amazing opportunity by not promoting you to senior writer. Seriously, Kurt. I’ve read every article you’ve ever written, and it’s always clear who the author is. I don’t know what they’re talking about when they say you have no distinctive style.”

Kurt sniffs again, looking up slowly. “You’ve read all my articles?”

Blaine smiles down at him. “Of course,” he says. “We all do, Kurt.”

“Wow,” Kurt says, tucking his head back into Blaine’s shoulder. “I didn’t… I didn’t know.”

“Well now you do,” Blaine says. “Seriously, though, what can I do to make you feel better? Do you want me to make you some pancakes?”

Kurt smiles, even though a few tears sneak down his cheeks. “Just you being here makes me feel better.” He shuts his eyes, then quietly says, “I hope Trent doesn’t mind me stealing you like this.”

Blaine is quiet for a moment, then says, “He understands. He knows my friends are really important to me.”

“I’m glad,” Kurt says. “He seems really cool, Blaine. You really lucked out with him.”

“Yeah,” Blaine whispers, hand squeezing around Kurt’s shoulder again. “I definitely did.”

Kurt’s smile remains on his face as he allows himself to cuddle into Blaine for a little while longer. He’s so thankful that he and Blaine are once again at a point where they can be together like this without stirring up any unwanted or unrequited feelings. Their friendship has had its ups and downs throughout the years, but he feels like they’re finally in a place where they can genuinely embrace the close friendship they once had.

He sighs happily as Blaine rests his head against Kurt’s. He’s just so damn glad he has Blaine in his life.

He always has been.


	19. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I literally just posted a chapter, but I managed to get this one written too, and I wanted to post it before I go to bed before I start second-guessing it too much. This one is written for the klaineadvent prompt "Talk", and therefore includes a lot of talking haha warning for minor angst, Kurt being a bit stupid, and Kurt/Elliott. Hope you enjoy, and I will be hopefully seeing you tomorrow with more updates :)

**December 2 nd, 2021**

Kurt has been enjoying his dancing time with the two brides, twirling them each under one arm and laughing wildly at how Tina keeps tripping on her dress train, but as soon as a slow song comes on, he gets out of their way. They come together like magnets, attached at every part of their body, their dresses melding together almost seamlessly. He watches them with a smile for a few moments, then turns to go find Elliott.

Instead, his eyes settle on Blaine. Blaine, who is sitting at the same seat he’s been sitting at all night. Blaine, who missed the ceremony earlier, and arrived to the reception late. Blaine, who arrived to the reception _alone_ , despite having RSVP’d for himself and Trent. Blaine, who has been sulking since the moment he arrived.

He decides his dance with Elliott can wait. He heads toward Blaine, falling into the chair next to him, and turning toward the younger man. “Hey.”

Blaine doesn’t even turn toward him, instead bring the straw of his drink up to his mouth and taking a long sip. “Hey,” he replies.

“You look sad,” Kurt says, not feeling like beating around the bush. “And you missed the ceremony.”

“Cooper needed someone with him this morning,” Blaine says, leaning back a little in his chair. “I stayed with him to make sure he didn’t indulge in too much day-time drinking. He finally kicked me out when he realized the reception had started. He didn’t want me to miss the whole thing because he can’t deal with the fact that Quinn is married and he’s still in love with Rachel.”

Kurt’s eyes flick over to where Rachel is dancing with Elliott, then looks back to Blaine.

“You’re also alone,” he says.

“Yeah,” Blaine snorts. “Turns out boyfriends don’t feel like coming to weddings with you anymore after they dump you.”

Kurt’s mouth opens slightly in shock, his eyes widening. “Blaine—”

“Don’t worry about it,” Blaine says, shaking his head. “It was a long-time coming.”

“Shit,” Kurt says. “That’s… I’m so sorry, Blaine.”

“I said don’t worry about it,” Blaine says, bringing his drink up to his lips again.

The song fades out, only to move on to yet another slow song. Kurt frowns over at the DJ, who doesn’t seem to care, then stands up and says, “Come on, let’s dance.”

Blaine finally looks over at him, and Kurt can see that his eyes are red-rimmed and slightly puffy.

“No offense, Kurt, but I don’t really feel like dancing.”

“Please?” Kurt pouts a little. “I promise it’ll make you feel better.”

Blaine snorts a little, but finally nods and sets his drink down on the table, slipping his hand into Kurt’s extended one. “Just one dance, though,” he says.

“Pinky promise,” Kurt says before dragging him onto the dance floor.

He wraps his arms around Blaine’s shoulders, letting Blaine place his hands awkwardly on his hips. They sway together slowly, Kurt watching Blaine carefully, quizzically, and Blaine doing his best to avoid eye-contact with Kurt.

“Hey,” Kurt says, bringing their bodies a little closer together. “It’s okay to be upset about breaking up with Trent, you know. You two dated for almost two years.”

“I know,” Blaine says, briefly meeting Kurt’s eyes before looking away. “This isn’t my first break-up, you know.”

“First big one,” Kurt says, raising an eyebrow at Blaine’s defensiveness. “Unless you somehow managed to hide a three-year relationship from me.”

“Yeah, right,” Blaine shakes his head.

Kurt watches him for a few more moments, before sighing and looking back over at Tina and Quinn. They’re still dancing incredibly close, like they don’t want to be even half an inch away from each other.

“You think Cooper will ever be okay with them?”

He feels Blaine shrugging under his arms. “I don’t know. I can’t imagine it’s easy, having to continue seeing your ex all the time because she’s with your best friend. Now that they’re married, there’s no running away from the fact that Quinn will be in his life as long as Tina is. So, I don’t know. I don’t know if he’ll ever be okay with it.”

“I hope he will be,” Kurt says, smiling softly as Tina whispers something to Quinn, making her giggle. “For his sake, more than anyone else’s.”

“Yeah,” Blaine replies, and then they fall into silence, swaying together until the song is finished.

As soon as a dancier number comes on, Blaine takes a step away from Kurt. “Well, thanks for the dance,” he says.

Kurt frowns. “It didn’t really work.”

Blaine shrugs, then starts walking back to his table. “Thanks for trying, anyway.”

Kurt watches him go, chewing on his bottom lip. He’s not sure if he should go after him, try and get him to admit what’s really wrong, or if it’s best to give him space.

“Hey,” Elliott’s voice comes in his ear, and his familiar arms wrap around Kurt from behind. Elliott starts to sway them gently, and Kurt lets himself fall back against Elliott’s hold, though his eyes are still on Blaine. “Everything okay?”

“Blaine and Trent broke up,” Kurt confides. “He doesn’t seem to be taking it too well.”

Elliott hums, then presses a soft, short kiss to Kurt’s neck. “Nice of you to try and cheer him up.”

“Not that it made any difference,” Kurt sighs, relaxing in Elliott’s arms. “Think I should get him to try and dance with me again?”

“I don’t know, Kurt,” Elliott says, hooking his chin over Kurt’s shoulder. “Maybe you should let somebody else take the lead on this one. I mean, you don’t want Blaine falling in love with you again, do you?”

Kurt frowns, then slowly turns around to face Elliott. Elliott keeps his arms around Kurt, though his hold is looser now. “Wait,” Kurt says. “Are you… are you jealous? Of Blaine?” He doesn’t quite manage to fully keep the disbelief from his voice.

“More concerned over the well-being of his heart if he does fall for you again,” Elliott says, slowly, though his eyes are still narrowed in suspicion. Kurt is about to ask why, when Elliott continues, answering the question for him. “Why did you say ‘jealous of Blaine’ as though it’s the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever heard?”

“I mean, it kind of is,” Kurt says. “Blaine is… he’s Blaine. There’s nothing to be jealous of.”

“Nothing to be jealous of the gorgeous, younger man with probably the best ass I’ve ever seen being in love with my boyfriend?”

“Oh, come on,” Kurt says. “It’s not just any younger guy, it’s Blaine. You know. _Blaine_.”

“Yeah, I know,” Elliott says, still looking at him like he’s crazy. “As in Blaine who you’ve known forever, and therefore also have a solid friendship foundation with.”

“ _Just_ friendship, Elliott.” Kurt stares at him, confused. “Why are you acting so weird about this?”

“Why are _you_ acting like the idea of me being jealous of a hot, young guy who has always been super into you is stupid?”

“Because it’s _Blaine_ , Elliott! I don’t really know how to say it any clearer. It’s Blaine.”

Elliott just shakes his head and says, “Alright, well. I’m not jealous either way, but just know that it would be a lot more rational than you seem to think it is if I _was_.”

“Elliott, oh, my god, I just told you, it’s just—”

“Blaine,” Elliott says, giving him a slightly strained smile, eyes glancing over Kurt’s shoulder to where Kurt knows that Blaine is sitting. “I know.”


	20. Underline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that this is coming so late. Obviously my goal to finish by the 24th is not happening haha. This is for the klaineadvent prompt “Underline”. Blaine isn’t in this one, I’m sorry about that, but I promise he’ll be in the next one. Warning for the Kelliott proposal that was mentioned in chapter one, so, you know, some angst is ahead. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, sorry for the wait, and I hope to see you soon!

**April 23 rd, 2022**

By the time Kurt reaches his and Elliott’s apartment, he can barely contain his excitement. He’s stopped himself from texting Elliott four times already (though hasn’t managed to stop himself from texting the rest of his friends), wanting to tell him the good news in person. He knows that Elliott had the day off today, too, which means he’ll definitely be home, and definitely be open to going out for dinner to celebrate.

He unlocks the door, a giant grin already on his face.

“Elliott, I’m ho—”

He freezes, eyes wide as he takes in the apartment. There are candles everywhere, and rose petals sprinkled all over the furniture and floor. Elliott is standing in the middle of the living room, wearing a gorgeous tux and smiling nervously.

“Oh, my god,” Kurt whispers, taking the room in. He faces Elliott and grins. “How did you know?!”

Elliott’s nervous smile falls off his face, and is replaced by confusion. “Wh—How did I know?”

“About my promotion!” Kurt hurries toward Elliott, throwing his arms around his boyfriend tightly. “Oh, honey, I don’t know how you knew, but this is so perfect and beautiful.” He pulls back a little and presses a kiss to Elliott’s lips. “You’re the best boyfriend in the world.”

Elliott pulls his face back before Kurt can kiss him again. “You got promoted?” He sounds excited, though confusion still tinges his tone.

“Yeah, to senior writer! I didn’t even know there was an opening, but Sarah called me into her office, and…” he trails off, brain starting to put things together. “Wait. You didn’t know about the promotion?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t.”

Kurt looks around the dimly lit room, then back at Elliott, in his tux, and his heart suddenly falls into his stomach. “Oh, my god.”

“Kurt.” Elliott takes a step away from him. “I’m so goddamn proud of you. I’m so proud to be with you, to call you mine. I… well, something about today just felt right to me, and I guess now I know why.”

Kurt’s stomach feels like a rock, weighing heavy in his gut as he watches Elliott get down on one knee, one hand disappearing inside his jacket, only to reappear with a tiny box.

He can’t breathe. Somebody must have stolen all the air out of the room because he cannot _breathe_.

“I never expected to fall for you, Kurt,” Elliott says, eyes shining with love, as though he can’t see the shock written on Kurt’s face. “And when I did, I never expected you would love me back. I can’t even begin to explain how happy I am that you did, though, because honestly… I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“Elliott…” Kurt tries, because he has to stop this. It feels wrong, everything feels wrong, it’s like somebody is waving a giant sign in his brain that has the words _This Is Completely Wrong_ underlined ten thousand times.

“So, Kurt Hummel, would you do me the ultimate honor of marrying me?”

He flicks the box open, revealing a gorgeous ring, and Kurt legitimately feels like he’s going to pass out. He stares at the ring, brain completely frozen on the word _wrong, wrong, wrong_ circling through his brain.

Why does he feel this way? Why isn’t he crying out of sheer joy? Why isn’t he jumping into Elliott’s arms and screaming “Yes” for the entire world to hear? He loves this man. He should want to marry this man.

He doesn’t, though. And he has no idea why.

“Um. Kurt?”

Kurt tears his eyes away from the box, finally meeting Elliott’s eyes. He sees the moment that Elliott realizes what is happening.

“Oh, my god,” his voice has lost all emotion. Kurt didn’t think he could possibly feel any worse, but he does. He absolutely does.

“Elliott…”

“Why?” Elliott is still kneeling, still holding the ring out, and all Kurt can do is stand there, feeling like the worst human being in the world. “Why, Kurt? We’re… we’re happy, aren’t we? I love you, and I thought…”

“I love you, too,” Kurt whispers, swallowing thickly.

“Then why? Why do you look like I’ve got a fucking gun to your head?”

Kurt looks down at the ring and slowly shakes his head. “Because I can’t marry you, Elliott.”

“But _why_? I love you, you love me, what else is there?”

“I can’t explain it,” Kurt says. “I feel… I feel wrong. This feels wrong.”

Elliott is silent as he snaps the box shut, and the sound of it makes Kurt wince.

“Okay, then what? What’s next? We just go back to dating like nothing happened?” Elliott stands up, his jaw set. “Because I have to tell you, Kurt, I don’t think that I can do that.”

Kurt swallows thickly. “I don’t know that I want to break up.”

Elliott scoffs. “But you do know that you don’t want to marry me.”

“I’m sorry, Elliott. It’s just wrong, I can feel it in my gut. You and I… it’s not right.”

“How does that make any sense, Kurt? It’s not right, but you don’t know if you want to break up? It sounds pretty damn obvious to me that you _do_ want to break up.”

Elliott puts his hands up when Kurt goes to respond, stopping him. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, then another, and then opens his eyes.

“I promised myself that if you and I ever broke up, it wouldn’t be ugly.”

Kurt swallows thickly. “I always told myself the same thing.”

Elliott smiles sadly, as though he can’t help himself, then says, “Look, Kurt, I don’t think I can try to understand where you’re coming from, but I need you to understand me. I can’t… I can’t keep dating you knowing that you don’t want to marry me. Knowing that the mere thought of marrying me makes you look like I’m holding you hostage.”

Kurt looks down at the ground, nodding slowly. “I understand that.” He sucks on his bottom lip, then glances up carefully. “I’m really, really sorry Elliott. I didn’t expect…” he trails off because honestly, he doesn’t know what he didn’t expect. For Elliott to propose? To have such a viscerally negative reaction to Elliott proposing?

“Yeah,” Elliott says, crossing his arms and shaking his head. “I didn’t either.”

“So where does this leave us?” Kurt asks, feeling about two inches tall.

Elliott shrugs, still shaking his head. “I told you, Kurt. I can’t keep dating you knowing that you won’t marry me.”

Kurt swallows thickly. “I mean… I mean as friends. Because, Elliott, you’re – you’re my best friend.”

Elliott presses his lips together. “Don’t ask me that right now, Kurt,” he says. “Don’t – don’t make me be the asshole who says we can’t be friends anymore when you literally just turned down my marriage proposal. Don’t do that.”

“Right,” Kurt looks away. “I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

Kurt stares at the floor for a moment, then says. “I’ll, uh. I’ll pack a bag. Stay at Quinn and Tina’s tonight. We can figure out what to do with the apartment in the morning.”

“Alright,” Elliott says. Kurt glances up at him, and sees that any anger seems to have left his body, leaving only defeat. Kurt takes a brief step toward Elliott, wanting to comfort him, but thinks better of it.

Instead, he turns around and heads to their room, knowing deep in his heart that things will never be the same.


	21. Variation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the klaineadvent prompt “Variation”. I’ve been looking forward to writing this chapter for basically the whole fic, so it is unsurprisingly a little long. Warning for Kurt being incredibly dense and stupid (I’m sorry, I promise his revelation is coming). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and I’ll see you soon!

**September 1 st, 2022**

**To: Kurt**  
From: Blaine  
_I bet you anything that the surprise announcement is that they’re dating._

Kurt chuckles as he reads the text from Blaine. He shakes his head and quickly taps out a reply.

 **To: Blaine**  
From: Kurt  
_I’ll take that action. $10 on Cooper got a role in an actual play_.

The subway rolls into his stop, and Kurt stands up, keeping his phone in his hand. He steps off as soon as the doors open, not daring to look down at his phone until he’s fully out of the station.

 **To: Kurt**  
From: Blaine  
_Only $10? You don’t believe in yourself enough._

Kurt laughs, taking long strides in his attempt to get to Rachel and Cooper’s new apartment sooner. Whatever the reason for this impromptu invitation, Kurt knows that there will be alcohol, and he’s had a long week. He’s ready to unwind with his friends and celebrate whatever it is that Cooper and Rachel have to tell them.

He reaches their building quickly, climbing the short stairs to the front door and buzzing to get in. They buzz him in easily, and Kurt grins when he sees Blaine inside, waiting for the elevator.

“They live on the third floor,” Kurt says in lieu of greeting. “Are you really that lazy?”

Blaine doesn’t look back, but as Kurt reaches him he can see that he’s smiling. “I already worked out my legs today. I deserve a break.”

Without meaning, Kurt finds his eyes falling down to Blaine’s legs. He has to admit, they’re pretty fantastic. Nice and muscular, firm thighs wrapped in too-tight jeans, leading up to a gorgeous, plump…

He forces his eyes away, shocked at his brazenness. He feels like a total creep, standing here checking Blaine out. He shakes his head and sets his gaze on the elevator doors, ignoring the blush creeping up his cheeks or the heavy beating of his heart.

“You don’t really think they called us over just to tell us Cooper got a role, do you?”

Kurt snorts, thankful for the distraction. “No, but I have a hard time believing they’re going to tell us they’re dating. I mean, it’s been ten years. If it was going to happen, it would have happened already.”

“You never know. Sometimes it takes a bit of time for feelings to catch up.”

Kurt glances over at Blaine, but looks away again when he sees him staring at him a little too intensely. “I don’t think Cooper really needed to catch up on any feelings.”

“I didn’t mean Cooper.”

The elevator arrives, and they step in as Kurt says, “Even if that is the case, I don’t think it’s really healthy for Cooper to just be sitting around waiting for his feelings to be returned. Don’t you think it would be healthier if he got over his crush?” He presses the button for the third floor, then turns to face the front of the elevator.

“I think we both know by now that it’s more than a crush.”

Kurt can feel Blaine’s eyes on him, but he forces himself to keep his eyes on the elevator doors.

“Regardless. I feel like Cooper would be a lot happier if he let himself move on, since I think it’s clear by now that his feelings won’t be returned.” He tries to keep his voice casual, despite the harshness of his words.

“Maybe Cooper doesn’t want to move on because Rachel recently ended a serious relationship and has been spending a lot of time with him lately, and he sometimes catches her checking out his ass.”

Kurt whips his head over to Blaine, eyes wide. “Blaine…”

The elevator dings and the doors open, but neither moves to get out. “Have you dated anybody since you and Elliott broke up?”

Kurt licks his lips, heart speeding up in his chest. “I thought we were talking about Cooper and Rachel.”

“Really, Kurt?” Blaine shakes his head, though his lips are curved up in a slight smile. “You really thought we were talking about Cooper and Rachel?”

Kurt sighs, heart pounding wildly in his chest. “No.”

Blaine raises an eyebrow, almost cheekily, then steps out of the elevator, leaving Kurt staring after him.

The doors start to close, so Kurt hurries to step out before they do, feeling like the wind’s been knocked out of him.

What the hell just happened?

*

Tina and Quinn are already there when Kurt and Blaine walk into the apartment, which Kurt is surprised by. As far as he knows, Cooper has made no effort to include Tina or Quinn in any hang out at their new apartment since they moved in.

Thankfully, Sam and Mercedes arrive a few minutes later, happily announcing that they managed to get a sitter last minute, so they are child-free for the rest of the night.

“Okay, we’re all here,” Tina says, though the glance she sends at Kurt lets him know that she and everybody else is just as aware as he is of Elliott’s absence. Honestly, Kurt was a little worried that Elliott _would_ be here today. Not that it would be wrong for Cooper and Rachel to include their friend in whatever announcement this is, but Kurt hasn’t even spoken to Elliott since he moved out of their apartment back in April. He isn’t sure that the first time he wants to see him again is in a group hang out setting.

“Yeah, tell us what the announcement is, we’re kind of dying,” Quinn says.

Cooper and Rachel share a smile, then Rachel raises her left hand, revealing a beautiful, sparkling ring.

“Cooper and I are engaged!”

Kurt’s jaw drops as he stares at the ring on Rachel’s finger.

“What the fuck,” comes Sam, voicing exactly what is running through Kurt’s head.

“Were you two… dating?” Blaine asks. “Did I miss something?”

“Nope,” Cooper says, wrapping an arm around Rachel’s waist. “We’re skipping that part.”

“Skipping…” Kurt shakes his head, finally finding his words. “You can’t just skip dating!”

“Well it’s not like we just met,” Rachel says, rolling her eyes. “Besides, we’ve been talking, and it turns out we’ve both had feelings for each other on-and-off for like, ten years. That’s a commitment in and of itself.”

“Not really,” Tina says, though she says it quietly enough that Kurt isn’t sure if Cooper and Rachel are meant to hear.

“Look,” Cooper says, pulling Rachel closer to his body. “I know this seems hasty, but even if we didn’t go straight from friends to engaged, we both know this is where we’re going to end up. I know without a single doubt in my mind that Rachel is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Why go through an unnecessary formality? We’ve already waited ten years. I’m tired of waiting.”

Rachel grins up at him and says, “That’s exactly how I feel, babe.”

“I mean, I think it’s great,” Mercedes speaks up. “When you know, you know, right?”

Kurt can’t argue with that logic. He knows what it feels like to know in your gut that something is wrong. He personally hasn’t experienced it the other way around, but he isn’t about to claim that it can’t happen.

“Look, I’m going to congratulate you,” Kurt says, stepping forward toward Cooper and Rachel. “But I also need you to know that I think you’re absolutely crazy, and I’m going to remind you of that every single crazy second that I spend helping you plan your wedding.”

Cooper grins and pulls Kurt into a tight hug. “Thanks, man,” he says.

“Seriously,” Kurt whispers, hugging him a little closer. “Congratulations. You two are perfect for each other.”

“I’ve always thought so,” Cooper says, pulling away and winking at Rachel. Rachel laughs, then brings Kurt in for a hug as well.

Once Kurt has accepted his hugs, everybody else comes forward to give hugs of their own. Kurt steps back and watches, smiling softly. Blaine is the first up there, throwing his arms around Cooper enthusiastically, and then doing the same with Rachel. Both Rachel and Cooper laugh at Blaine’s antics, and Kurt just shakes his head, his smile fond.

After his hugs, Blaine heads over to where Kurt is. He holds his hand out, palm up, and says, “I’ll take that ten dollars now.”

Kurt shakes his head instantly, though he’s still smiling. “Your bet was that they would be dating. They were very explicit about not doing that. Bet cancels itself out. Nobody wins.”

Blaine pouts. “I was closest.”

Kurt shrugs. “Those are the rules.”

“I never agreed to those rules.”

“Sucks for you, I guess,” Kurt winks, and Blaine chuckles. He turns back to Cooper and Rachel, watching them with a softness in his eyes that warms Kurt’s heart.

“Hey,” Blaine says, voice lowering slightly, head tilting slightly toward Kurt. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier.”

Kurt feels his smile falter, and his stomach tightens, though he isn’t sure he understands why. “You didn’t make me uncomfortable.”

“You sure? You looked pretty uncomfortable.”

“I was just surprised,” Kurt says. “Besides, I should probably be apologizing to you.”

“For what?” Blaine asks, looking at him like he’s crazy.

“For, you know. Looking at you. Inappropriately.”

Blaine snorts, then smiles up at Kurt like he’s precious. “There is no way you could look at me that I would consider inappropriate.”

Kurt blushes. “Still.”

“Fine,” Blaine says, nudging their shoulders together. “Apology accepted.”

Kurt smiles down at him, then turns his gaze to Cooper and Rachel. “Think they’ll actually make it?”

He can feel Blaine’s gaze on him as he says, “Yeah. I don’t have a single doubt about it.”

*

Mercedes finds him a few hours later, falling into the seat beside him on the couch. Kurt leans into her instantly, taking a sip of his fourth glass of wine, feeling warm and pleasantly buzzed.

“You having a good time?” He asks her.

“Always am with you guys,” she says, arm slinging over the back of the couch, hand coming down to play with his hair. “Even if I miss Eva dearly and cannot wait to go home to her.”

“Of course,” Kurt says, sighing happily at her ministrations.

She turns toward him slightly, giving him a careful look. “Can I ask you something?”

“Always.”

She narrows her eyes a little, as though considering what to say. “You’ve been spending a lot of time with Blaine since you and Elliott broke up.”

Kurt nods, eyes fluttering closed. He loves when Mercedes plays with his hair. “It’s been nice. Everybody else is coupled up, so it’s cool to hang out with somebody who’s also single.”

“Right,” Mercedes says. “And that’s all it is? Just hanging out with a fellow single?”

“What else would it be?”

“I don’t know. Flirting? Seeing where things go?” Kurt opens his eyes slowly, sitting up slightly so that Mercedes can see the confusion written on his face better. She raises an eyebrow and says, “I saw you two, earlier.”

“So?”

“So, I’m just wondering if you’re finally going to pull your head out of your ass and give that boy a chance.”

Kurt scoffs. “I don’t have my head in my ass, Mercedes. This is Blaine we’re talking about.”

“Yeah, exactly. It’s Blaine, who is gorgeous, and kind, and your best friend, and available, and in love with you.”

“He’s also Blaine who is Cooper’s younger brother.”

Mercedes rolls her eyes. “You know he’s been more than that for a long time now. Hell, Sam and I hang out with just us and Blaine quite a bit. Remember two weeks ago, when I asked you to babysit Eva? That was so Sam and I could go out drinking with Blaine.”

Kurt tuts playfully. “I can’t believe you asked me to babysit so you could go out and encourage underage drinking. For shame, Mercedes.”

Mercedes sighs, placing her hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “Except it’s not underage drinking, Kurt, because Blaine is twenty-three.”

Kurt’s heart stutters in his chest. He finds himself glancing over to where Blaine is talking to Rachel animatedly, one hand holding a glass of wine and the other moving animatedly. “Wow,” he says, noticing the slight stubble growing on Blaine’s jaw, and the width of his shoulders in his jacket.

“See, this is what I’m talking about, Kurt. You always said that the reason you couldn’t like Blaine was because he was just a kid. Well, he isn’t a kid anymore. He hasn’t been for a long time. We’ve all noticed it, we’ve all accepted it. Why haven’t you?”

Kurt continues watching Blaine, throat drying. “I don’t know,” he says, eyes roving over Blaine as though seeing him for the first time. “I guess to me Blaine is still that thirteen-year-old boy sitting on Cooper’s bed in our dorm room. Maybe he always will be.”

“He isn’t that boy anymore, though,” Mercedes says. “He hasn’t been for a long time.” She runs her hand softly between his shoulder blades. “And honestly Kurt, I love you, but your refusal to see that is almost becoming cruel.”

Kurt swallows thickly, tearing his eyes away from Blaine and turning to Mercedes. “I can’t just force myself to have feelings for him,” he says. “Not liking somebody back is not a crime.”

“Yeah, but the fact that after all these years you refuse to even consider him? Even for a second?” she shakes her head. “Look, Kurt, I can’t tell you what to do, and I know you wouldn’t listen to me even if I could. I just think that you’re closing yourself off from something that could be really fantastic, for reasons that don’t even exist anymore.” She pats his back gently, then stands up slowly. “Think about it, okay? Because really, I think we all know that you could never do better than Blaine.”

She walks over to her husband, leaving Kurt with thoughts swirling in his head. His eyes go back to Blaine, and he sighs. Twenty-three-year-old Blaine. When the hell did that even happen? He feels like he’s somehow been fully aware of Blaine’s adulthood, while at the same time completely oblivious.

Blaine’s eyes flick over to him, and he smiles at Kurt softly before turning back to Rachel. Kurt sighs.

Mercedes is right. He really will never be able to do better than Blaine. Blaine is basically the best person in the entire world, and Kurt knows that they’d make a good couple based on their platonic chemistry.

Still, he can’t just flick a switch and turn feelings on. And honestly, the idea of giving Blaine a chance only to realize what he already knows – that he will never be able to have romantic feelings for the boy ( _man_ , he reminds himself) – sounds even worse than never giving Blaine a chance at all.

What is he supposed to do? Walk up to Blaine and say, “Hey, I know you’ve had a crush on me for a good ten years. Want to give it a shot, no strings attached, just to see if I can get over the fact that, in some ways, I still see you as the thirteen-year-old younger brother of my best friend?” There’s no other variation he could try. No matter if he tried to sugar coat it, the truth would still be there.

To Kurt, that seems crueler than not giving Blaine a chance. Besides, it’s like Mercedes said earlier. When you know, you know. Kurt has known that he and Blaine will only ever be friends for a damn long time.

He lets his eyes roam over Blaine’s body, reminding himself that it isn’t creepy because Blaine is an adult now, even if Kurt’s brain keeps trying to tell him that he’s still a kid. He looks over those gorgeous legs, up to an out-of-this-world ass. Moves up to a tiny waist, perfect for holding on to, then to his broad shoulders, perfect for leaning on while watching a move. Finally, he reaches Blaine’s face, with its perfect jawline, amazing mouth, and sparkling eyes.

He sighs. It’s almost too bad that he’ll never be able to have those feelings for Blaine. The man sure grew up nicely.


	22. Width

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all, I want to apologize for how long it has taken me to get this update out. Real life got in the way a bit, and the few times that I had to write, I got hit with writer’s block. I’m still not 100% sure how I feel about this chapter, but I can’t go over it any more than I already have, as I’ve already re-written parts of it like four times. Secondly, this is supposed to be written for the klaineadvent prompt “width” but honestly, I didn’t really incorporate the prompt (even though the chapter is still called “width”), so oops? 
> 
> My goal is to have this story finished by the end of the week, before I go back to work. I hope you will stick around until the end! I know it’s been a long and frustrating road, and I’m honestly so thankful so many of you have stuck around as long as you have. Thank you so much for your amazing comments <3 your kind words bring me so much joy.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and I’ll see you soon!

**June 29 th, 2023**

Kurt pushes open the doors to the Spotlight Diner, wincing at the sounds filling the restaurant. He keeps his sunglasses on, waving blandly at the server in his usual section. The booth he and his friends usually occupy is empty, but Kurt heads to a four-person booth instead, knowing Sam would be pissed as hell at him if he heard Kurt was taking up the eight-person booth for just him and Blaine.

The waitress, Madison, comes over to take his order right away. He stares up at her from behind his glasses and orders the largest, greasiest cheeseburger on the menu, with cheese fries on the side, and a strawberry milkshake. “Actually,” he says, glancing at the empty seat in front of him. “Make that two.”

She seems shocked at the order, but nods carefully and hurries to the back. Kurt groans as soon as she leaves and buries his head in his arms, trying to block out as much of the noise of the diner as he can.

“Well, don’t you look dashing today.”

Kurt groans again as Blaine chuckles and slides into the booth across from him. Kurt lifts his head a little, feeling a bit of his soul die as he takes Blaine in.

“You don’t look like you’re dying,” Kurt manages, which is honestly the understatement of the century. Blaine looks good, dammit. He’s done his hair, and is wearing decently nice clothes. He’s not wearing sunglasses, or even his regular glasses, which blows Kurt’s mind a little. He’s even smiling, which is just… too much. “How do you not look like you’re dying?”

“For one, I didn’t drink nearly as much as you did last night,” Blaine says. “I don’t get the same days off as normal people, remember?”

Kurt glares at him, even though he knows Blaine can’t see him from behind his sunglasses. “You still drank a lot, and I know because I went shot-for-shot with you for most of the night. And now you’re telling me that you just spent eight hours in rehearsal for a Broadway musical after that?”

“Six hours, and we’re technically off-Broadway” Blaine says, and Kurt scoffs.

“Same difference, and you know you won’t be for long,” Blaine blushes a little, but doesn’t contest the statement. “Blaine, I got out of bed less than an hour ago. It took me until I got on the subway to realize that my shirt was on backwards.”

“Yikes.”

“Yeah, yikes,” Kurt says, lowering his head back onto the table, covering it with his arms. “I’m too old for this shit.”

“Weren’t too old for it last night,” Blaine says, his voice teasing.

Kurt groans. “I’m only too old for it the morning after. Just wait til you get to my age, you’ll see what I mean.”

Blaine doesn’t answer, and Kurt would smack his head against the table if it didn’t still hurt so damn much.

“Shit, sorry,” he says, sitting up slowly. “I didn’t mean – fuck.”

“Kurt, it’s fine.”

“No, it’s not, I’m treating you like a kid again.” He rubs at his forehead, wincing behind his glasses. “Shit.”

“I mean, yeah, you are a little, but you weren’t last night.” Blaine shrugs, clearly trying to appear nonchalant. “And you’ve been better about it over the past few months.”

“But I still keep doing it, and I swear, I don’t want to.”

“I know,” Blaine reaches forward and takes Kurt’s hand, squeezing it gently. Kurt is surprised at the sudden touch, heart leaping in his chest. Blaine is smiling softly at him from across the booth, his hand gentle in Kurt’s. “It already means a lot to me that you’re trying so hard.”

“I shouldn’t have to try, though,” Kurt says. “Nobody else has to try, so I don’t get why it’s so hard for me.” He rubs over his face, fingers dipping under his sunglasses. “Fuck, I’m hungover.”

“I can tell,” Blaine says, chuckling a little. “Kurt, seriously,” his hand tightens around Kurt’s, “it means a lot to me that you’re not only trying so hard, but that you’re so open with me about it. But really, it’s not that big of a deal. I mean, I am still five years younger than you. It’s fair for you to feel that bit of separation.”

“Yeah, but it’s not fair for me to treat you like I did when I was nineteen and you were fourteen, because we’re both different people now, and our relationship should reflect that.”

Blaine grins and says, “I mean, you did encourage me to lose my virginity when I was sixteen, so…”

“Don’t even start with me,” Kurt groans. “I’m too hungover to deal with the mess of feelings that situation evokes.”

“I’m just saying. You were able to treat me like an adult in that situation.”

“Even though I shouldn’t have, because Blaine, that was all kinds of inappropriate.”

“Yes, okay, in hindsight it was, but at the time it meant a lot to me that you were so honest with me. Just… I don’t know, keep being honest with me, and I think things will be fine.”

Kurt smiles at him, bringing his free hand down to where his and Blaine’s hands are intertwined. “You’re too good to me.”

“Stop,” Blaine says, blushing a little.

“Seriously, you are. You’re the best person I know.” Blaine’s lips part slightly, and his blush deepens. “You’re always so thoughtful, and kind, and so, so selfless. Besides, only an amazing person like you would deal with my drunk ass like you did last night,” he chuckles a little when he finishes, remembering Blaine’s concerned look as Kurt downed his fourth shot of tequila.

Blaine clears his throat, then carefully removes his hand from Kurt’s. “I didn’t actually do that much last night. You ran off after a while, and I saw you with some guy. Guess he’s the best person ever, too, huh?”

Kurt scrunches up his nose. Right, the guy from last night. The one who was an amazing kisser, but gave him a terrible blowjob in the men’s room. He’d almost managed to forget about him. “He is nowhere near the best person, let me tell you.”

Blaine raises an eyebrow. “That bad, huh?”

Kurt shakes his head, then winces. “Wouldn’t put him in the top ten category, that’s for sure.” His headache dulls slightly, and he gives Blaine a careful glance. “Sorry, is this weird? I know I’m trying to treat you like more of an adult, but is sex life talk too far?”

Blaine licks his lips, glancing down. “I don’t know,” he says. “It shouldn’t be.”

“But is it? Because Blaine, I don’t want to make anything weird with us. I love hanging out with you so, so much.”

Blaine stares into his eyes, so deeply that Kurt wonders if he can actually see him through the sunglasses. Blaine has always had that way of looking at him, like he can see right into his soul.

“Then why do you keep going for other guys?”

Kurt’s heart practically stops in his chest. “What?”

Blaine keeps staring at him for a long moment, then gently shakes his head. “Never mind, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Blaine…”

“Forget it, Kurt,” Blaine says, refusing to make eye contact. “I don’t know why I keep bringing this up. It’s so stupid.”

“Blaine, your feelings aren’t stupid.”

“They’re stupid enough that you won’t even consider me,” Blaine says. Kurt thinks he sees tears pooling in Blaine’s eyes. “God, sorry. I told myself I wouldn’t do this anymore.” He brings a hand up and wipes under his eyes with his thumb. Kurt’s heart aches.

“You don’t have to apologize.”

“Yes, I do, because I’m so damn –” Blaine shakes his head, and wipes at his eyes again. “I don’t know why I keep doing this. No wonder you don’t see me as an adult, because I’m still acting like I did when I was thirteen-fucking-years-old.”

“Blaine…”

“Alright, here we go,” Madison slides up to their table, carrying a tray with both their plates and milkshakes. “Two cheeseburgers with cheese fries, and strawberry milkshakes.” She sets the food and drinks in front of them, smiling widely at them. “Can I get you guys anything else?”

“No, we’re fine,” Blaine says, voice cracking a little. She doesn’t look convinced, but leaves anyway after shooting Kurt a confused glance. Blaine looks down at his food as she leaves and asks, “Why did she bring me this? I don’t remember ordering anything.”

“I ordered for you,” Kurt admits, slumping in his seat. “When I thought you would be as hungover as I am.”

Blaine groans. “Why are you so damn thoughtful?”

Kurt looks down at his food. “I’m really, really not.”

Blaine sighs, and they fall into silence for a few moments. Kurt takes the opportunity to eat a few cheese fries, though they don’t satisfy him as they usually do. He watches Blaine as he eats, notices the tightness in his jaw and the frustration in his eyes.

Whether that frustration is aimed at himself or at Kurt, Kurt just can’t know.

“I’m sorry, Kurt,” Blaine says, standing up suddenly. He stares down at Kurt, and Kurt pushes his sunglasses out of his eyes, ignoring the irritation of the lights hitting him fully. He suddenly feels ridiculous having been wearing them this entire time. “I really appreciate you buying me dinner, but I’m just…” he rubs a hand over his face. “I think I need to go home now. Maybe I’m more hungover than I thought.”

“You don’t have to leave, Blaine,” Kurt says quickly, standing as well. “I don’t want you to leave.”

A small smile appears on Blaine’s face as he stares at him, and Kurt feels his skin heating up. “That’s why I have to go, though,” he says. “Because you say things like that and it does things to me that it shouldn’t.” He shrugs delicately. “Maybe I should start treating myself like an adult, too.”

“Having feelings doesn’t make you less of an adult.”

“Yeah, but holding on to a decade-long crush that I know full-well is never going to be reciprocated kind of does.” He presses his lips together, then turns on his heels and says, “I’ll see you on Monday for Cooper’s tux fitting, okay?”

“Blaine, wait,” Kurt calls out, ignoring the way his head throbs as he does, but Blaine doesn’t stop. He walks out of the Spotlight Diner without looking back, and Kurt feels a hollowness in his chest as he falls back into his booth.

His mind flashes back to a few months ago, when Mercedes told him that not even giving Blaine a chance was starting to become cruel. He watches the door of the diner, knowing full-well that Blaine doesn’t plan to return.

Mercedes was definitely right, because sitting in this booth, he feels cruel. He feels like the worst possible human being in the world.

And the worst part is, he has no idea how to make things better.


	23. Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the penultimate chapter! This one is written for the klaineadvent prompt “Year”. I’m sure you all know what this chapter is, and let me tell you, it was so much fun to write. Though probably not as fun as the next chapter will be ;) 
> 
> Thank you all so much for sticking around with me through this little story. I’m hoping to have the final chapter finished ASAP. There will also be a fun (well, hopefully you’ll think it’s fun!) announcement coming with the next chapter! (Though if you head to AO3 you may see what it is that the announcement will be hehe)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Minor warning for angst, but I mean, when isn’t there angst in this fic :P

**December 4 th-5th, 2023**

It’s 3AM when Kurt is woken up by the sound of his phone ringing incessantly in his ear. He groans, hand pawing around his nightstand aimlessly, trying to locate the source of his disturbance.

He finally finds it, and cracks an eye open, frowning when he sees Blaine’s face on the caller display.

He hits the green answer button, and brings the phone up to his ear. “Blaine?”

“Kurt!” Blaine practically shouts in greeting, and Kurt pulls the phone away from his ear at the sudden noise. “Good, you’re awake, I need to speak to you immediately.”

Kurt frowns, sitting up in bed. “Blaine, it’s 3AM.” He leans over and flicks the lamp on his nightstand on.

“Yes, it is, but I have to speak to you right now, this instant, because it’s very important.”

Oh, okay, Blaine is rambling. Kurt knows what’s going on here. “Blaine, are you drunk? Do you need me to come get you?”

“No!” Blaine shouts again, though this time it’s harsher.

“No, you’re not drunk, or no, you don’t want me to come get you?”

“No, don’t get me. I don’t need you to come get me, Kurt, because guess what? Come on, take a guess.”

“You already called an Uber?” Kurt asks hopefully, really not liking the turn this conversation is taking.

Blaine makes a noise like a buzzer, and seriously, he must be absolutely tanked. “Incorrect. Do not pass go, do not collect $200.”

“Blaine, seriously, you’re freaking me out. Is everything okay?”

“Everything is great, Kurt, it’s fantastic. You know why?” Kurt can hear him taking a deep breath through the phone. “Because I am _over you_.”

Kurt’s heart stops in his chest. “What?”

“Oh, yeah. I am donezo. Totally and completely over you. Goodbye feelings, forever.”

“Wait, Blaine, slow down,” Kurt says, holding the phone closer to his ear. Why is his heart beating so damn fast, why is his hand so damn sweaty, what the hell is going on with him?

“I’ve been slowing down, Kurt. I’ve slowed down my entire life because of you. Did you know that Trent dumped me because of you?”

Kurt’s throat dries. “Blaine…”

“Well, he did. He said he was tired of always playing second fiddle, that even if you weren’t around you were _always around_ because I couldn’t get you out of my head. He told me I was being selfish in even dating him in the first place, when I clearly had no room in my heart for anyone else. And you know the worst part?”

“Blaine, please, you’re drunk.”

“The worst part is he was _right_. I was being selfish, in dating him, in dating anybody, really, when all I’ve ever wanted was to be with you. But not any more, because I am _done_.”

“Okay, Blaine, where are you, I’m coming to get you,” he swings his legs off the bed.

“I don’t need you to, Kurt, don’t you get it? I have other friends who can come get me. I don’t _need_ you.”

“Blaine, I really think we should have this conversation when you’re sober.”

“Oh, too late, we’re having it now.” Kurt’s stomach tightens, and god, what is this feelings in his goddamn chest, why does this hurt so much? “Hey, wanna know another fun tidbit? I haven’t dated at all since Trent and I broke up. That’s been really fun, you know. Watching you go on blind dates and have one-night stands, while I try and get my shit together and finally get over you.”

“I haven’t—”

“We have the same damn friends, Kurt, and I don’t know if you know this, but Tina likes to talk.”

“Shit,” Kurt sits still, legs dangling over the edge of his bed. “Blaine, look—”

“No, you look, _Kurt_. I’m done with this. I’m over you. I am so, _so_ over you. It took me eleven fucking years, but I’m finally done. So go have fun with whatever guy you’re currently dating, or fucking, or whatever the hell you do in your spare time that isn’t date me, because I’m through with you.”

“Blaine, please, can we talk about this in the morning?”

“Why bother? I’ve said all I needed to say.” And just like that, the line goes dead, and the conversation is over.

Kurt stares down at his phone in his hands for what feels like an infinity. God, his chest is still aching, his heart is pulsing, he feels terrible, why does he feel so damn –?

His head shoots up, staring at his wall in wide-eyed horror.

Oh, no.

Oh, shit.

“No,” he tells himself quietly. “You’re being stupid.”

Still, he can’t make himself crawl back under the covers, and his phone is clenched so tightly in his hand he’s a little afraid it might break.

He licks his lips, one single thought running through his head over and over again.

 _I don’t want Blaine to be over me_.

His breathing speeds up as the thought swirls around his mind. The stupid, illogical thought. Because that’s what it is, right? It’s stupid and illogical and makes no sense. All he’s ever wanted was for Blaine to be over him. The few times that he thought he was, he’s been genuinely relieved. All he wants is for them to continue their friendship.

Does Blaine even still want them to be friends? The way he’d said that he was done with Kurt sounded so final…

“Christ,” he mumbles. This must be some form of late-in-life narcissism manifesting. How the hell is he this upset over Blaine telling him that he’s over him? This is _good_. It’s good.

He swallows thickly. It’s good, right?

He shouldn’t even have to ask himself that question.

He looks down at his phone, thinking on it for a moment, then presses Blaine’s name in his recent calls. And wow, he hadn’t even realized how often he and Blaine talk on the phone. He’s got two calls from Blaine and three outgoing from just the past few days.

He puts the phone up to his ear, frowning when it goes directly to voicemail. When the beep sounds, he quickly says, “Blaine, please call me when you get this. I don’t…” he sighs heavily, then takes a deep breath and says, “I just want to make sure that you got home okay. Call me, please?”

He finishes the call and sets his phone on his lap, going back to staring at the wall.

This has to be some sort of narcissistic crisis. All his life Blaine has loved him, and he’s grown too accustomed to the knowledge. Besides, he can’t deny that lately it has brought a little warmth to his stomach to think of somebody as gorgeous and kind as Blaine liking him.

Shit, he’s been thinking about Blaine as ‘gorgeous’ way too much. He groans, falling back onto his mattress. He blames Mercedes. She’s the one who put the stupid idea into his head that Blaine was an adult, and that it was okay to leer at his friend, and his fantastic ass, and his beautiful eyes, and his soft-looking, kissable lips…

He shuts his eyes tightly. Why is he thinking about Blaine’s lips now? Why is he thinking about that New Year’s Eve so long ago, when Blaine kissed him? He’d been such a good kisser, even if the kiss was short. And god, the way his cheeks went so red when he very loudly informed Kurt that he’d been fucked…

He’s definitely having some sort of crisis. God, where are all these thoughts coming from? It’s like some kind of damn has burst inside of Kurt, and suddenly all he can see is Blaine, Blaine, _Blaine_. Blaine kissing him on New Year’s, dancing with Blaine at Tina and Quinn’s wedding, Blaine holding him when he broke up with Cody, Blaine smiling up at him, Blaine calling him late at night just to talk, Blaine…

He exhales sharply and, very purposefully, stares up at the ceiling and says, “I do not have feelings for Blaine.”

Because he doesn’t. He can’t. If he had feelings for Blaine, he would have noticed before, right? He sees him almost every goddamn day, especially now with all the preparations for Cooper’s wedding. He’s known him for eleven fucking years. He would have noticed before if he had feelings for Blaine, right?

He closes his eyes and repeats, softer this time, “I do not have feelings for Blaine.”

He groans as his heart throbs, Blaine’s voice telling him that he’s so, so over him flashing through his mind. He turns over so that he’s lying face-forward on his bed, burying his face in his comforter.

“I do not have feelings for Blaine,” he mumbles into his blanket.

He wonders just how many times he’ll have to tell himself that before he actually begins to believe it.

**

When he wakes up in the morning, it isn’t to the sound of his alarm, or even to the uncomfortable crick in his neck from falling asleep without a pillow. It’s to the sound of his doorbell ringing. Once, then twice, then three times.

He groans, sitting up, legs already halfway off the side of his bed. He rubs at his neck, which does indeed hurt a bit, and then heads toward his front door as the bell rings a fourth time.

There’s a knock as he approaches, and he hears Blaine’s voice saying, “Kurt, I know you’re there. Please, open the door.”

His heart skips a beat, and he shuts his eyes for a moment, trying to gain control of his breathing.

It’s just Blaine. Blaine, who he’s known forever. Blaine who is gorgeous and amazing and the best person Kurt has ever met.

Blaine who is so, so over him.

He shakes his head at his own train of thought and carefully unlocks the three locks on his door.

When he swings the door open, he is met with a completely unkempt looking Blaine. He’s wearing his glasses instead of the usual contacts he dons, and his hair isn’t even gelled. His staring up at Kurt from behind red-rimmed eyes, and holding a cup of coffee in a shaking hand.

He’s the most beautiful thing Kurt has ever seen.

“Oh, thank god,” Blaine says, instantly throwing himself on Kurt. Kurt is shocked, but allows Blaine to wrap him up in a tight hug, wondering if he’s ever been this aware of how tight and compact Blaine’s body is. “I thought you wouldn’t open the door. I thought you hated me.”

Kurt swallows around the lump in his throat, and gently pries himself out of Blaine’s hold. “I could never hate you, Blaine,” he says softly, feeling the full weight of the words on his tongue.

God, he is so, so fucked.

“I’m so goddamn sorry, Kurt,” Blaine says, tears welling in his eyes. “I never should have called you last night. I was drunk, obviously, and my friends were riling me up, and I—well, it doesn’t matter. I shouldn’t have called you, and I definitely shouldn’t have said any of those things to you while I was drunk out of my mind. I’m so, so sorry.”

 _I’m so, so over you_.

“Blaine, it’s okay. We all do stupid things when we get drunk.”

“Yeah, but this was… god.” Blaine shakes his head and takes a sip of his coffee. “I don’t even know what came over me. My friends were just egging me on, and suddenly telling you that I was over you was the most important thing in the world.”

Kurt’s jaw sets, and he fights not to show how deeply it cuts him to hear those words. “So, you are, then? Over me? That wasn’t just drunken rambling?”

Blaine stares up at him for a moment, licking his lips absently. He then gives one short nod. “But I never should have said it like that, or maybe even at all. God, I don’t even remember everything I said to you, but the things I do…” he looks up at Kurt from under his eyelashes, and it just makes his stupid gorgeous eyes sparkle even more. “Let’s just say I wouldn’t blame you if you actually did hate me.”

“I told you, Blaine, I could never hate you. Hey,” he puts his hand on Blaine’s shoulder when the younger man looks away. “I’m serious. I could never, never hate you.”

Blaine meets his gaze again, eyes filling with tears once more. He nods quickly, then hurries into Kurt’s arms again. This time, Kurt is quick to return the hug, wondering how it took him so long to realize that Blaine fits absolutely perfectly in his arms and against his body.

“Things will be better from now on,” Blaine whispers. “I promise, Kurt. Things won’t be weird anymore. Things will be so much better.”

“Yeah,” Kurt whispers, heart pounding in his cheat, blood roaring in his ears. His hands shake as they hold tight to each other at Blaine’s lower back.

If he couldn’t convince himself last night, then right now, he knows he’s lost. Seeing Blaine, holding him, has just confirmed the truth. Kurt doesn’t want Blaine to be over him because of a narcissistic crisis. Kurt doesn’t want Blaine to be over him because he _likes_ Blaine. It’s like he’s seeing Blaine, holding him for the first time, and yet somehow it feels exactly as wonderful as it always has.

He tucks his head into the crook of Blaine’s neck, the smell of his warm, musky cologne filling his nostrils. He sighs, figuring that this is it. This is his punishment for all those years of ignoring Blaine. Now, he has to feel the pain of unrequited love, and from the man who spent eleven years in love with him, no less.

Not anymore, though. Blaine is over him, clearly meant it despite the alcohol in his system the previous night. Exactly when Kurt realizes that he has feelings for Blaine.

“So much better,” he whispers, pulling Blaine tighter against his body.


	24. Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final chapter of my originally-written-for-klaineadvent fic :) While this fic is now officially complete, I'm not done with this universe (I don't know how I ever imagined I would be, considering how huge this universe was when I originally conceived of it back in 2014). I'm sure you've noticed by now that this fic is now Part One of a series! So far I have three follow-up stories planned, but who knows if that will really be the end. You never know with me! 
> 
> I know a lot of you will probably feel let down by this chapter, but it was always in my plans to end it like this. It's actually this ending that made me more open to the idea of turning this into a series, because I knew how I wanted it to end, but I also knew that the ending would only be scratching the surface on a lot of issues that have been brought up throughout the fic. I hope you will enjoy nonetheless! 
> 
> Thank you so much to everybody who has supported me and this fic throughout the past month-and-a-bit. I'm really blown away by the reaction to this story. I hope I will get to see you all (or at least some of you) soon when I post the first follow-up fic for this series (which, to be honest, I'm not sure when that will be). Love you all, and thank you so much for coming on this ride with me. I've had so much fun with it <3

**May 8 th, 2024**

Kurt’s brain doesn’t seem to kick into gear until the reception hall door is clicking shut behind Blaine. He scrambles off his bar stool and runs after him, feeling like the absolute stupid person in the world.

Six months? _Six months_? The fuck he’s had feelings for Blaine for six months. As memory after memory continues to hit him, he wonders how he could have spent so much time not realizing that he’s been in love with Blaine for _years_.

He’s so thankful that he didn’t follow his earlier desire to get completely wasted. Chasing after Blaine in his formal shoes is already uncomfortable enough.

He pushes through the reception hall door, and instantly calls out, “Blaine!”

It’s a little chilly for May, and Kurt shivers as he stares at the large parking lot the reception hall leads onto. Why couldn’t Blaine have exited through the back, with the gorgeous balcony and beautiful view? This would be so much more romantic back there.

“Blaine!” he shouts again. There’s no way he could have gone far, he literally _just_ left.

He can’t believe he spent even a minute thinking that he was just settling for Blaine. That his feelings were anything but true. Of course he loves Blaine. He feels like he’s just been hit over the head with it. God, how did he not see it before?

“Blaine!” he calls out a third time, and is finally granted a response in the form of a groan.

He turns toward the sound, seeing Blaine step out from just around the corner of the building. His shoulders are slumped, and he looks more annoyed than anything at the fact that Kurt has followed him.

“Look, Kurt, I think I know what you’re going to say, and I thought I would be okay to have this conversation with you again, but honestly I’m not sure that I can.”

Kurt starts to head toward him, shaking his head. “No, you really don’t know what I’m going to say.”

“Yeah, I do. We’ve had this conversation about a hundred times. I know, you think of me as a close friend, you can’t imagine life without me, you’re not uncomfortable but you don’t love me back, you never will, I _get it,_ Kurt.”

The anger in Blaine’s words make Kurt stop in his tracks. He stares at him for a moment, takes in the frustration in Blaine’s eyes, and the way that his hands are clenched tightly at his sides. His breath comes heavily as he watches Blaine, licking his dry lips, trying to think of what to say.

Blaine snorts when Kurt doesn’t immediately respond. “Seriously, Kurt, it’s fine. We won’t be having this conversation again, I promise. I’m really done this time.”

“No,” Kurt manages.

Blaine’s entire face falls as he stares at Kurt. “No?”

Kurt shakes his head. “No.”

“No, what? No, you don’t think it’ll be the last time? Because I know you have reason to believe that, but I really mean it this time.”

“No, I don’t want you to be done.”

Blaine’s lips part slightly in surprise, and Kurt takes a step toward him, wanting nothing more than to kiss them. He presses them back together tightly, though, instead of speaking. His eyes remain steadfast on Kurt’s, and Kurt’s heart aches at the mix of defeat and anger he sees written in them.

Kurt takes another step forward, almost reaching Blaine.

Blaine crosses his arms over his chest, and finally speaks. “Is that it? That’s all you have to say? You don’t want me to be done, and then you just stop?” He shakes his head. “What the hell does that even mean, Kurt?”

“I—” Kurt takes two final steps toward Blaine, close enough to reach out and touch him. He hesitates, though, not entirely sure if his touch would be welcome right now. He swallows thickly, then looks directly into Blaine’s eyes and says, “I do remember my promise from ten years ago.” He wraps his arms around himself as a wind gust blows past them. “I mean, how could I forget?”

“I don’t even know why I brought that up,” Blaine mumbles. “I’ve always known you were just placating me back then. Telling the stupid teenager what he wanted to hear.” His arms tighten around himself, and he shivers gently. “You know I told myself I would wait for you?” He scoffs, shaking his head, and Kurt’s heart aches. “God, so stupid.”

“I’m so sorry, Blaine,” Kurt says. “I… in hindsight, I probably shouldn’t have told you that. Not then. It wasn’t really fair, especially since you’re right. I was just placating you.”

“Okay, seriously, Kurt? This sucks.” Blaine practically spits the words out. “If you just came out here to beat me over the head with how stupid I’ve been to even consider that you might like me back—”

“No, I swear—”

“Because I refuse to feel stupid for it anymore, okay? I know you just see me as Cooper’s younger brother, that I’ll always be a kid to you, but you don’t treat me that way. I see you staring at me, and we’re always spending time together. You always tell me how amazing I am, how I’m the best person in your life. Don’t you see how that fucks with my head?” Blaine is practically shouting by the time he’s done, arms raising dramatically over his head. He’s shaking, though Kurt can’t tell if it’s due to anger or the chill.

“I don’t think you’re stupid, Blaine,” Kurt says, trying to remain calm. “I… think that I’m the stupid one, actually.”

Blaine stares at him for a moment, then raises an eyebrow. “Are you waiting for me to disagree? Because I won’t.”

“I’m not,” Kurt promises. “I’m sorry, I just… this is hard. I only just realized that I’m in love with you, and now I’m here, and I feel like this is getting so out of control, and I’m not saying any of the right things, and—”

“Kurt,” Blaine says, and Kurt stops, surprised at the tight tone of Blaine’s voice. “What did you just say?”

“I said it’s getting so out of control,” Kurt says, shuffling on his feet. “I didn’t really imagine this conversation going this way.”

“No, that’s not what I mean. The other part. The being in love with me part?”

“Oh,” Kurt feels his cheeks heating. He forces himself to stand still, arms wrapped tightly around himself. “Well, yes. That. Right.”

“You’re in love with me?” Kurt isn’t sure if Blaine sounds more disbelieving or frustrated. Kurt sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, watching Blaine carefully.

“Yes? Yes. Yes, I am.”

Blaine stares at him, face completely emotionless for a second, before his entire body stiffens and he shouts, “Are you fucking kidding me?!”

Kurt’s eyes widen in shock at the outburst, watching as Blaine spreads his arms wide in question, eyes burning with an emotion Kurt deeply hopes isn’t anger.

“Like, seriously, Kurt? You’re in love with me? You’re just going to drop that bomb on me at my goddamn brother’s wedding, after making me think that you were coming out here to reject me again?”

Kurt winces, taking a careful step back. “Uh, wow. I didn’t… Jeez, I’m really screwing this up,” he says the last part under his breath, but Blaine laughs sardonically, clearly having heard him.

“You think, Kurt? You think you’re screwing this up? What the hell is even happening right now?!”

“I’m sorry, Blaine, I’m still… my brain is sort of playing catch-up, this is all happening really fast.”

“Fast? This is not _fast_ , Kurt. Twelve years is not _fast_.”

“Right, sorry, wrong choice of words, I just—” he puts his hands up, not really sure how to deal with such an angry Blaine. Aside from that one New Year’s, he and Blaine have never really fought, at least not like this, and so he doesn’t have much experience dealing with an angry Blaine. “Look, can we maybe sit down? Inside? And talk?”

“We can talk here and now,” Blaine grits out.

“Yeah, okay, we can do that, too,” Kurt says. “So, yeah, um, I love you.” Kurt scratches at his arm, shuffling uncomfortably on his feet. “I didn’t really picture telling you like this, or you reacting this way, but I didn’t really picture it at all since I just realized about five minutes ago, so—"

“Oh, my god,” Blaine interrupts, bringing a hand up to his hair. “You know what, I changed my mind, we shouldn’t talk about this. I think this is just a little too much for me.”

“No, Blaine, please,” Kurt rushes forward before he can stop himself, grabbing Blaine’s hands tightly. They’re cold, though Kurt is sure that his own are colder. “Please, don’t go.”

Blaine stops, moving, staring down at their connected hands. “Kurt, this is crazy. You realize this is crazy, right?”

“Of course I realize this is crazy,” Kurt says, squeezing Blaine’s hands tight. “How do you think I’ve been feeling for the past six months?”

Blaine’s head whips up. “Six months? You just said you just realized you loved me five minutes ago!”

“Right, yeah, but I realized I had feelings for you six months ago. You know, when you told me you were over me.”

Blaine stares at him, eyes wide in disbelief. “Are you fucking serious?” Kurt winces at Blaine’s volume, but Blaine continues with, “You didn’t realize you had feelings for me until I told you I was over you? Until I made myself unavailable? Kurt, do you realize how fucked up that sounds?”

“I know, I know, and that’s why I haven’t said anything!” Kurt says. “Because I couldn’t bear the thought of telling you I liked you if it wasn’t for real. I can’t… I still can’t bear the thought of hurting you again. Which is so stupid, since I’m clearly hurting you now.”

Blaine shakes his head. “This is unbelievable. Of all the ways I pictured this happening…”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt groans, hanging his head in shame. “I’m fucking this all up, I know. I should have waited, got you flowers, taken you out to dinner, or something, I don’t know… I was watching you walk away, and I suddenly remembered all these moments in my life, all these moments where you were there for me, all these huge moments where all I wanted was to be next to you, to make you feel better, to never cause you pain. And as I thought about all that, I realized that Mercedes was right. I did have my head up my ass.”

“Kurt, this is the worst declaration of love in the world.”

“Fuck, I know,” Kurt brings his hands up to his forehead, taking Blaine’s with him. “And I totally understand if you want to tell me to screw off after all of this. I do, I get it. But Blaine, the fear I had? That I didn’t like you for real? It was so stupid. Like, really, so goddamn stupid.”

Blaine’s fingers squirm in his hands, and Kurt gently lets go. Blaine instantly re-takes his hands, though, this time holding them in a more comfortable position. Kurt stares at Blaine in surprise, and Blaine just rolls his eyes and says, “Well, don’t stop now!”

“Right, sorry.” He clears his throat. “God, I really should have thought this through better.”

“Kurt.” His voice is slightly softer than before, and it gives Kurt a little hope that maybe he hasn’t completely fucked this up.

“Yes, yes. Look, Blaine, I was so worried that I was just projecting my loneliness onto you. I didn’t want that. I’ve hurt you so much over the years, that I couldn’t bear to actually give us a chance, only to realize that the feelings weren’t really there. So, I kept my mouth shut, and have spent the last six months practically burying my head in the sand. I didn’t want to think about it, because I was so scared that if I really thought about it I would realize it wasn’t real. But in hindsight… Jesus Christ, that was stupid. I was so concerned with hurting you again if I didn’t really have feelings for you, that I totally ignored the fact that purposefully ignoring my feelings for you would hurt you just as much.”

He looks down at their connected hands, then back up to Blaine. “I’m sorry, I’m royally screwing this up. You deserve so much better than this. You deserve so much better than me. You deserve someone who doesn’t push feelings away because they might lead to pain. You deserve someone who actually realizes they love you when they fall for you, not years after the fact.”

“Years?” Blaine asks, breathless.

“Yeah, Blaine. Years. I can’t… don’t ask me to pinpoint a specific moment, but when I think about it, it’s so damn obvious, I can’t believe I didn’t realize before.”

“Well, you did have your head pretty far up your ass.”

Kurt drops his head again, unable to help himself from laughing self-deprecatingly. “It was so far up there I’m surprised I don’t have colon problems.”

“Ew, Kurt,” Blaine’s face scrunches up. “Don’t talk about your colon. You’re confessing your love to me, come on.”

Kurt smiles sadly at him. “I’m sorry. I can’t even do this right. I don’t… I totally understand if you want to tell me to screw off.”

“Kurt, I’m not – god,” Blaine shakes his head, and for the first time since they’ve come outside, Kurt thinks he sees a hint of a smile on Blaine’s face. “I’ve loved you for almost twelve years. I’m not going to tell you to screw off now that you’re saying you love me back.” Blaine squeezes their hands tight, but then quickly adds, “Even if you said it in basically the worst, least romantic way possible.”

“Christ,” Kurt groans. “Why am I so damn bad at this?”

“Who knows,” Blaine says, and he’s definitely got a small, soft smile on his face now.

Kurt licks his lips, then says, “I know you said you don’t want to tell me to screw off, but I also understand if you need time to process all of this. I won’t be mad if you decide that I’ve made you wait too long, or that you really are over me.”

“Over you?” Blaine shakes his head. “Kurt, I think we both know by now that if I was going to get over you, I would have long ago.”

“But that phone call—”

“That phone call was made in a drunken stupor, after listening to my friends shit-talk you for over an hour. I was pissed, and feeling self-righteous, and too drunk to stop myself from doing something stupid.” Blaine shrugs, as though it’s nothing. “You didn’t seriously think that I was over you after that phone call, right?”

“Um, yes,” Kurt says, raising a confused eyebrow. “You told me that you were the morning after.”

“Well, what was I supposed to say? Things always get so awkward when I mention my feelings for you. Exhibit A, this entire conversation.”

“I don’t feel awkward.”

Blaine frowns. “Really?”

Kurt shakes his head easily. “Do you?”

Blaine shrugs. “A little. I think mostly because I don’t really know what to think.”

Kurt chews on his bottom lip, then hesitantly asks, “Are you still mad at me?”

“Kind of,” Blaine admits. “Not as much as I was at the beginning of the conversation.”

“But you’re not going to tell me to screw off?”

Blaine snorts. “Kurt, are you kidding? I’ve been waiting for this day for twelve years. Even if I was literally spitting mad, I wouldn’t tell you to screw off.”

“I’m sorry I made you wait so long,” Kurt whispers. “I can’t even imagine… god, how do you not hate me?”

“Kurt, I can’t think of a single thing that you could do that would make me genuinely hate you.”

Kurt just raises a skeptical eyebrow. “What if I murdered Cooper?”

“Oh, my god, Kurt, seriously, you are absolutely terrible at this. How have you gotten anybody to go out with you, ever?” Blaine laughs as he says it, though, and Kurt can’t help but smile.

“Well, usually I’m not the one doing the asking out, or confessions of love.”

Blaine’s laughter dies down, and he swings their hands gently. “To be fair, I have confessed my love for you about twenty-five times already. It was your turn.”

“I really messed it up, huh?”

Blaine shrugs. “Well, yeah. But I’ll give you another chance.”

Kurt perks up at that. “You will?”

Blaine nods. He looks Kurt over, and then, voice quieter, asks, “You’re definitely sure, though? That you love me?”

“One hundred percent.”

“Because this won’t be a fling to me. And it’s going to be intense, like, from day one.”

“I know, Blaine.”

“Once we do this, there’s no turning back. If you do change your mind and realize you don’t love me, I’m going to be so angry, Kurt.”

“I know,” Kurt assures again, stepping closer into Blaine’s space. “I know.”

“Because I love you, Kurt. I want to be with you, for real, and forever. I know that’s a lot, and if you were anybody else I would never say this, but… but this is the real deal for me. I’m not stepping into a ‘let’s see where this goes’ kind of situation. I already know where I want this to go, and if you don’t feel the same—”

“I do,” Kurt says. “I know this hasn’t been as dramatic as Cooper proposing to Rachel without even dating, but I promise that this isn’t just a fling for me. I was never really a fan of those, anyway.”

“You’ve had so many, though,” Blaine says, as though he can’t stop himself.

“Not that many,” Kurt defends, feeling his cheeks redden.

“It’s felt like an eternal amount.”

“Well, regardless, I’m done with that now,” Kurt says, not wanting to get sucked in to some tangent. Not when they’re finally getting somewhere. “I want to be with you, Blaine.” Blaine’s bottom lip trembles, and Kurt instantly says, “I’m sorry, oh my god, please don’t cry,” as a few stray tears leak out of his eyes.

“These aren’t sad tears,” Blaine says, voice slightly choked up. “I promise, these are happy tears. Kurt, I genuinely thought this day was never going to come.” He lets go of one of Kurt’s hands, bringing his own hand up to wipe away a tear. “I knew that if I said anything today, it would be the last time. I really was done. I don’t know if I’d ever have truly gotten over you, but I was going to give up the tiny sliver of hope I always held on to. This was it. I just needed to hear you say you couldn’t love me one last time, as stupid as that sounds.” He shakes his head. “And then you followed me out here, and I thought, well, you’re getting what you wanted Anderson, but it hurt so much more than I thought. That’s why I was so defensive, and I—I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore, I just can’t believe that this is happening.” He sniffs. “I didn’t think I’d ever get to hear you say those words.”

“I love you?” Kurt asks hesitantly.

Blaine shakes his head. “I’ve heard you say that a thousand times,” he says. “No, ‘I want to be with you’.”

“Oh,” Kurt says, stomach dropping to his feet. “Blaine…”

“No, not now. No more sorry’s, okay? Today has been crazy enough.”

“It really has,” Kurt says. Then, he straightens himself up a little, and says, “So, do I get some time to prepare for my second confession of love, or do you want me to do it right now? Because, fair warning, my mind is working pretty fast, and I can’t promise that there won’t be more colon talk.”

Blaine smiles up at him through his tears, then says, “You can have some time.”

“How about until tomorrow evening?” Kurt asks. “You’re not busy, right?”

Blaine shakes his head. “Only thing on my calendar is watering Cooper and Rachel’s plants.”

“Good. Then come over, and I’ll give you a confession of love so amazing, you won’t even be able to believe it.”

“I already can’t.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow, smiling as he asks, “Really? Because I haven’t given you much today to imply that I am any good at this.”

“You forget that I’ve known you for longer than just today,” Blaine says, grinning up at Kurt.

“So true,” Kurt hums. He looks down at Blaine, considering him for a moment, then asks, “So, you’re not mad at me anymore?”

Blaine shrugs. “Still a little bit, but the happiness is winning out.”

“So, if I ask if I can kiss you…”

Blaine grins and, before Kurt can have the decency to actually ask, he leans up and presses their lips together.

This kiss is unlike any they’ve shared in the past. Butterflies erupt in Kurt’s stomach as their lips meet, and this time he moves deeper into the kiss instead of pulling away. Blaine’s lips are just as soft as he knew they would be, and he takes his free hand and brings it up to Blaine’s jaw, tipping it up so he can kiss him better.

They part softly, Blaine staring up at Kurt like he placed the moon in the sky. Kurt wonders if Blaine can see in his own eyes how much he adores Blaine. If Blaine thinks Kurt put the moon in the sky, then Kurt is sure that Blaine must have placed the sun.

“Wow,” Blaine whispers. “That was…”

“Good?”

“So worth the wait,” Blaine replies, then tilts his head back up and connects their lips in another absolutely perfect kiss.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr link to be added


End file.
